Fire in the Rain
by Miss. E. Thompson
Summary: Formerly part of a gang in Chicago, with a bounty on their heads, Aideen and her cousin Jack go on the run to a water logged part of the lower 48. Their running will lead them into the lives of a group of the make believe. Will running take Aideen into the arms of a heart broken boy with sad, haunted eyes? I do not own anything to do with Twilight. Strong langauage later.
1. Fear

**Chapter One: Fear**

There was a brightness in the sky as I walked toward home. It looked like a beam from a giant spotlight, but I started to feel the heat as I got closer to our street. I started to run; I ran till I was less than a block away and I could see my home lit up with a raging fire. The firemen with their big trucks were spraying water through the windows. I could only stare in unbelieving awe as the fire grew. I was finally snapped out of it when a fireman broke through the door with a limp body in his arms. Knowing it was someone I loved I broke into a run again toward the burning house. As I got closer I could make out my mother's long blonde hair and let out a scream as arms wrapped around me, pulling me away from the ambulance that they were loading her into.

"Máthair!" I screamed over and over as I was pulled back and brought to a couple officers by a police car. The ambulance's lights lit up and the sirens screamed as it sped away and I dropped to my knees. I cried into my hands as the firemen still sprayed water toward the house to put out the flames.

Someone was shaking my shoulder and everything began to blur and become distant. Someone was calling my name, but they seemed so far away. The voice was getting closer as the image of the burning house became harder and harder to see. With a final jerk I startled awake to see that I was still in the car with Jack. He was looking at me worriedly. A deep frown etched into his face that had become a permanent feature since the night of the fire.

"You were screaming in your sleep again." The pain in his eye was plain as day to me. I hated seeing the pain.

"Sorry." I adjusted in the seat as we continued down the interstate. The gun in my waistband rubbed against the tattoo on my lower back causing me to cringe in discomfort as the steel pressed harshly into my back and served as a reminder of what we were running from.

"How much longer?" We had been driving for two days to get to this place that Jack had arranged for us to hide out at.

"An hour. Remember the cover story I told you?" He glanced over at me and I nodded my head as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"We're Jack and Aideen Quinn, brother and sister. We're moving here from Chicago for a change of scenery." Jack nodded and slowed down as he took a turn off the interstate onto a highway. We passed a large green sign saying 'Welcome to Port Angeles'.

"Jack where are we?" I hadn't recognized or known where we were since we were in Minnesota.

"Washington. We're going to a town called Forks. The weather's similar to Chicago, so no major weather changes. Just a little less snow, more rain, but it tends to be warmer. The house that we'll be staying in borders a little Indian reservation. It's only about a ten minute walk from a beach. It won't be like the beaches off Lake Michigan, but a beach is a beach." Jack gave a shrug and I nodded.

"I have a meeting with a guy in Seattle tomorrow to pick out a dog. You want to come along with me?" Jack asked when I didn't respond and looked at me. I thought about it for a second before I nodded. It was ironic. I had always wanted a dog, but could never have one. Now when I didn't want a pet, I was getting a dog and for what? A security system? Jack stops trying to start a conversation after that and we drove in silence.

We drove out of the city and down a road that was surrounded on either side by deep forest that seemed dreary and uninviting. I balked when we passed the sign to Forks. There was only a population of just over three thousand people were in Chicago there was almost three million people. Shouldn't we be going somewhere with a large population? Somewhere that nobody would notice us, where it would harder to find us if somehow they found out where we were? I learned a long time ago not to question Jack, he always had his reasons for doing things, but sometimes they're hard to understand.

"This is it." Jack said as we turned into a long driveway that was almost impossible to see with trees lining either side. The house was about a minute into the forest in a little clearing. The house was a simple one story with a small porch. It was painted a dark green with a small garage. It didn't look like anything like what we had lived in back in Chicago. I climbed out of the car and grabbed the duffel bag with the things Jack and I'd had replaced after the fire.

I followed Jack to the door. He reached up to the eave above the porch and grabbed out a set of keys to unlock the door. Inside was already furnished in light colored used furniture. Jack pointed down the hallway and I walked down it. There were six doors in the hallway. Three on the left, two on the right, and one on the very end. I checked each room to see what they were. The doors on the right were a stairway to a basement and a large bedroom. The doors on the left were a small bedroom, medium bedroom and a decent sized bathroom in-between them. The door at the end of the hall was a back door that was maybe fifty feet from the tree line. I put my bag in the medium sized room knowing that Jack would appreciate the larger room.

I sat down on the full sized bed and looked around. There were two windows on either side of the bed. A door that was probably a closet and a small end table with a bare lamp on the right side of the bed. The walls were a boring tan color and the floor was dark, hard wood. The bed only had a set of white sheets on it that were stiff. The whole house smelled musty, like it hadn't been lived in for years. Maybe I could convince Jack to head to Seattle early and we could do some shopping. We had a bit of money built up before we left Chicago, so buying a couple things to make the house a little homier wouldn't break the bank. I sighed and walked back out to the living room area.

As I walked back through the house I noticed that weren't big windows. The ones that were here were on the small side and everything seemed like it was disposable at any minute. That was probably the point. I wouldn't be surprised if this place was only a rental. Jack was sitting on the light brown couch with the small television tuned to a news station as he cleaned his gun. The only other furniture in the small room was a tan recliner and both it and the couch were angled toward the TV, but the recliner was also angled so whoever sat there could see the door and out the window to see anyone coming up the driveway.

The kitchen was small only six cabinets, three on the bottom and three on top, with a couple drawers. There was an old gas stove and small refrigerator, but also a newer looking microwave and coffee pot next to a white porcelain sink. A wood fireplace sat in the corner of the room with only a couple small blocks of wood near it. I walked past the small table with only three chairs to check all the cabinets to see what we had. It looked like someone had somewhat stocked the little kitchen before we got here. There was enough food to last us a couple days before we would have to go to a grocery store. I pulled down a box of Cheerios and opened it. I took a seat in one of the wooden chairs and watched the weather as a short, fat, balding man pointed to a map like he knew what he was talking about while I munched on the cereal.

When Jack had cleaned and put his gun back together, he sighed and leaned back into the couch. He looked tired, but that was nothing new. Just like the deepening frown lines on his face. No one would ever guess he was only nineteen. He had the start of stress lines on his face, his eyes held pain and the knowledge that you would expect from a man at least twice his age. Our past was a weight on our shoulders that we would have to live with for the rest of our lives. When I finished with my cereal I put it away and moved to sit next to Jack. Even slouched over he was almost twice my size. When he stood straight he was 6'3", his arms had defined muscle, but not the kind you saw on weight lifters or body builders, but from working at the port and moving boxes and heavy crates.

"I left you the master bedroom. The sheets are thin and there aren't thick blankets. We'll need to get some tomorrow when we go out." I glanced at Jack and he opened his eyes to look at me, he nodded before closing his eyes again.

"You should go rest. I'll start the fire and make something for dinner." Jack nodded again before hoisting himself slowly off the couch and walking down the hall. I sat on the couch watching as some blonde woman with horrendous make up talked about some killings that were happening during the night in Seattle for a couple minutes till I could hear Jack's light snores coming down the hall. I stood and moved two blocks of wood into the fireplace before going through the drawers in the kitchen and found a pack of matches and a lighter. There was a pile of papers stacked next to the small pile of wood; I used a couple as starters to get the fire going. I stood and stared at the fire for a second, a fire of a bigger magnitude entering my mind till I shook it away and moved to put the lighter back in the drawer.

I looked around the space again before shrugging my jacket on. I picked up the pair of keys that Jack had set on the counter and removed one. I slipped the key into my pocket before setting the other one back on the counter. I was curious and going to explore the property. I made sure to be quiet as I shut the door behind me. I hadn't noticed before that there was two matching wooden chairs on the front porch, the house overall was very simple and quaint, but was beautiful in it's own way. I walked down the little sidewalk to the garage and opened the side door with the key. Inside there was room for the car and maybe a bike or something. A decent pile of cut wood sat in the corner along with an ax. A bench and stool were against the back wall as a work station.

When my curiosity for the garage was satisfied I locked it back up and walked along the perimeter of the clearing. The forest had an edge to it that was almost menacing, but it would make a good refuge if needed. As I walked I took note of what could be seen through the windows. In my room all you could see was the edge of the end table and the closet door, the TV could be seen in the living room and the fireplace. In Jack's room the corner of the bed could be seen and his foot as it almost hung over the edge. Once I made it all the way around I walked down the driveway, it took me a couple minutes to get to the road, the forest making it eerie. I stood inside the trees for a little while and took note of traffic and where the mailbox was before heading back. Only one car had passed in the couple minutes that I had been near the road and I didn't hear any others as I walked to or away from the road.

I went back inside and shrugged out of my coat, placing it back on the pegs by the door and kicked off my combat boots. I surveyed the cabinets and fridge again before deciding on what to make and set to work. The TV providing some background noise as I worked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad and if we stayed here for a couple years without incident maybe would could cut back on our paranoia a little and live somewhat. I could only hope.


	2. Pups

**A/N: Happy St. Patrick's Day everybody! :) I waited till today to post this chapter for a very special reason. Hope you all enjoy and remember to let me know what you think by reviewing!**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Two: Pups**

When I woke with a few rays of light peering through my window. I got up stiffly, pulling my gun out from under the pillow as I did so. Since initiation I almost always had a gun on me, it was a dangerous world in Chicago, your life could end at any moment. There were a couple times that just tapping the gun in my waistband had saved me from confrontation. I slipped out to the kitchen as Jack's snores still rang through the silent house. I quietly made myself a bowl of cereal and ate it watching some old western on the TV. You would think that having run away from your past would make your life more interesting, but instead it only made things mundane and painful.

When I was done, I placed the bowl in the sink and went back to my room. I pulled on some clean clothes, tucking my gun into the waistband of my clean jeans. With Jack still snoring I decided that I might as well start to unpack the clothes that were stuffed into my bag. The shirts hung nicely on the hangers while everything else was put away in drawers in the bottom of the closet. The sweatshirt that I had been wearing the night of the fire still laid at the bottom of the bag. It still smelled of smoke. I pulled it out and the shiny red lettering caught my eye on the back where it could be seen under the hood. It read 'Tine', my old nickname.

Our family had immigrated to Chicago after my dad's death when I was eight, but even living in the U.S. we all still tended to speak Gaelic. Tine, ironically meant fire. My mother had called me that since was born because of my red hair, she said it was a sign that I was destined to have a fiery personality. She had been right till after I joined with Jack. I had mellowed out and didn't act out like I had before and now I tended not to speak or react to anything. I was slowly trying to become invisible because if you're invisible you live longer than those who acted or stood out.

I heard Jack start to wake as I walked into the bathroom. My long red hair was in disarray as I looked in the mirror. My once bright blue eyes were now dull and emotionless. My face a cold mask of indifference. I ran my brush through my pin straight hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. The only problem with wearing my hair up was that the scar that ran from behind my ear to my shoulder blade was visible, it had been part of my initiation. Jack walked out of his room as I came out of the bathroom. He gave me a side hug as he passed me.

"It's going to be okay, Deen. I'll make sure of it." He emphasized it with a squeeze before he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I don't know how he did it, but Jack had always had a way of making me feel better. We had been close since I was old enough to walk and follow him like his shadow, being only a mere two and a half years apart we couldn't remember a time without each other.

I finished getting ready and waited by the door for Jack as he grabbed the cheerio and threw me the keys. He climbed into the passenger's seat as I got into the driver's. Once we got to Seattle we found a Target and went inside. Jack went over to men's section of the store while I made my way to the home section. Most of the quilts were girly over over priced so I picked out a pale green quilt that came with thick looking tan sheets for myself and a black quilt that came with gray sheets for Jack. Next I headed over to the lamps and got a couple of off white lamp shades to go on the bare lamps. Jack was waiting for me by the checkouts holding four small boxes. He moved into one of the lines when he saw me and I followed behind him. I placed the quilts and lamp shades on the belt behind the boxes. They were alarm clocks and smoke/carbon monoxide detectors.

"Why do we need alarm clocks?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The money we have isn't going to last forever, I'll have to get a job and I'll register you for school at the high school on the way back into town." Jack handed the cashier a couple hundred dollar bills and we both picked up a share of the stuff to carry.

"If you're going to work, so am I. I haven't attended school in six months, Jack." I would do horrible if I went back to school now.

"The last time you attended you were taking AP classes. If you get signed up for regents classes and pay attention you'll do fine. You need an education, even if you don't think so." Jack took the keys and climbed into driver's seat.

"You dropped out, too. What are you going to do for work?" There aren't many options for high school drop outs to find work.

"I'll apply for a GED and I'll look through the papers. We'll stop by the store in Forks to get a paper to and look through the job ads. Plus there's sure to be something we'll need for the dog." Jack sounded like he was getting annoyed, so I backed off. We pulled up to a large building and walked inside, the inside seemed gigantic compared to the outside. There were several breeds of dogs through the kennel, ranging from new born pups to adults. A tall gray haired man looked up as a bell rang above the door. He held up his index finger in the hold on a minute motions as he put a yellow labrador into it's kennel. He walked over to us with a smile on his face.

"I'm Tom Kenneth, you're Jack Quinn, I presume?" He introduced himself holding his hand out to Jack to shake. Jack nodded and shook his hand.

"Yep and this is my sister Aideen." I nodded to the man and he smiled and reached out to shake my hand.

"Well I got a selection of dogs that meet your specifications." Tom led us to a back room with at least a dozen kennels lining the wall. This room was quiet in comparison to the main room, all these dogs were adults and chewed on their toys contently or laid silently. Tom opened five of the kennels, each of the dogs stood, but none made a move to get out.

"Teacht." I was shocked when Tom gave them command to come in Gaelic, but it also made since that Jack would want a dog to only answer to Gaelic. All the dogs got out of their kennels and lined up in front of Tom, taking a seat as they waited for their command. Jack nodded as he watched the dogs. They were all different breeds. A rottweiler, German shepherd, doberman, labrador, and a breed I didn't recognize, but looked similar to the German shepherd.

"Can you run through a routine with them?" Tom nodded to Jack request and ran the dogs through a routine of commands.

"Which one's are the youngest and oldest?"Tom point to the rottweiler and doberman that were panting heavily after going through the commands.

"Which dog did you take the most time training?" Tom smirked at all the questions and gave the German shepherd looking dog forward.

"This is Póilín, he's a Belgian Malinois." Tom introduced. I smiled the name meant officer, seemed kind of fitting with the way the dog had followed orders.

"He's the one." Tom put the dogs back into their kennels before leading us back into the main room. Póilín trotted along side Jack, his lead dragging behind him. Tom and Jack talked price and what we would need. I zoned out till I felt something small scratch at the back of my leg. I looked down to see a little pup who whines up at me as it hopped up on it's back legs and place it's front paws just above my knee. I squatted down and picked it up. I licked my face and caused me to giggle. With my giggle Jack turned to look and was surprised to see the pup in my arms. Tom smiled at me as the pup settled into my arms.

"That's one of our newest litters. She's a German shepherd mixed with a wolf hybrid." I smiled as I looked to see the pup was starting to fall asleep. Jack was studying the pup and for the first time in a while a small smirk graced his face. A girl about ten years old came around the corner as I pet the little pup behind the ear.

"Oh! Papa, I'm so sorry, she got away from me!" I little girl said as she saw the pup in my arms. Tom laughed and shook his head.

"I think we'll take her." Jack said and I was shocked. He smiled and finished paying and running over what would need to be done and things we would need. I stood and smiled at the pup that was sleeping in my arms. She was a light gray with delicate black and white markings on her face and paws. She was adorable. Póilín laid quietly in the back while the little pup slept in my lap all the way back to Forks.

"What are you going to call her?" Jack glanced over at me. I shrugged as I studied her.

"Sonas." I decided. Jack nodded and focused on the road. Sonas startled a little as I moved to get out of the car, but settled as I laid her back down on the seat. Jack went off to get a paper while I went to get supplies for the dogs. I got dog food, a collar and leash for Sonas, two dog beds, a couple toys, bathroom pads for house breaking Sonas, a bag of treats and a dog brush before heading back up front to meet up with Jack. He held a paper, two lengths of rope, two bowls, a box of clasps and a box of new work boots. We cashed out and went back to the car. Sonas jumped up with her front paws on the window as we got closer, she let out a squeaky bark that made me smile. I scooped her up as I opened the door and got in the seat.

Jack watched, amused from the corner of his eye as I opened the package that held the collar and struggled to get Sonas to hold still so I could put it on. I finally got it secured around her neck when Jack pulled into a parking lot off the highway. There was a collection of buildings spread through the area, but the building closest to the highway had a sign that said 'Main Office'. Jack told me to stay in the car before climbing out and walking to the building. I don't want to go back to school, I don't want to make any connections in this town if there's the chance that we would have to pick up and run at any point, but when Jack had his mind set to something, there was no changing it.

When Jack got back in the car he had a hand full of paper that he shoved in the center console. He didn't say anything as he put the car in drive and started toward the house. I payed more attention to everything, than I had yesterday. It would be important to know how to get around without Jack always having to direct me or drive me around. When we pulled into the drive way, I got out and set Sonas down on her leash, she set nose to the ground and started smelling everything. Jack opened the back door and had Póilín jump out. He took the lead off and had him heel as he walked around the yard and got to know him better. I took a seat in one of the chairs on the porch with Sonas sniffing around the porch as I watched.

It was weird how much Jack and Póilín seemed to be a perfect match. They both walked straight and stiff, like drilled military soldiers. Both were scanning the trees and perked when they heard a car pass. After a while, Jack went back to the car and grabbed out the rope. He tied a hefty knot around a tree branch and then measured out almost a hundred feet before cutting the rope. He fastened a large clasp to the end of the rope so it would hook onto Póilín's collar. He then came toward the porch and tied the other length of rope to the post on the porch and repeated the progress with the exception that the rope was let out only about fifty feet.

"I'll build a small shelter for Póilín just inside the trees." Jack motioned to a spot just behind the tree he had tied the knot to. I nodded and scratched behind Sonas's ear as she climbed into my lap to lay. Jack got the paper out of the car along with the papers he had got at the school. He handed the paper to me and took a seat in the other chair with Póilín laying next to him. I glanced through the papers. A schedule, the rules, a list of supplies, a reading list for English, and a map of the school.

"When do I start?" Jack looked away from his paper to me.

"The secretary said that spring break just started Monday and that school wouldn't be back in session till next Monday." I nodded and looked down at the list of supplies again. I would need everything on here. Nothing was salvageable after the fire. I looked through the reading list, these were some of the books that I had read during my sophomore year in Chicago, but they were sophomore level reading here in Forks. I guess Jack was right, I would do fine. I had already taken geometry and World History wouldn't be that hard to catch up on. Jack must have told them not to include a language course and told them that we already speak Gaelic and a good deal of Italian and Spanish from going to such a diverse public school in Chicago.

Maybe an education wouldn't such a bad thing.


	3. A Start

**Chapter Three: A Start**

I sat at the table reading the paper as Póilín and Sonas ate their breakfasts. Jack had wanted to make them sleep in the garage, but I had insisted on them sleeping inside with us. Jack had laid the dog beds in the living room, but Sonas had ended up in bed with me. She slept curled into my side with her small head using my arm as a pillow. As I munched on a bowl of cereal I looked through the ads for a part time job around here. There wasn't much beside a job as a waitress at a diner in La Push and a cashier at the grocery store. I almost didn't hear Jack as he came down the hallway.

"I told you you're going to school, your not going to work." He glared at and I glared back.

"That's way I'm looking at the part time jobs. I can work after school and it will bring in a little extra money." Jack's glare softened now.

"Sorry." He mumbled and took the seat next to me, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"I'm not a naive child anymore, Jack. I'm not going to fight you on going back to school." I scooped another spoonful of cereal into my mouth. Jack sighed as he looked up from his bowl.

"I know you're not a child anymore, Deen. I can see that plainly, but I'll always see that little girl in my mind that argued everything." Jack seemed to be pleading with me through his eyes.

"The extra money can help and it will make us conform to the community more. If people see me, too, they won't start to cook up their own stories. It will make things smoother." Jack nodded.

"You're right." I smiled at his admittance and stood to clean my bowl.

"I'm gonna go for a run, do you want me to take Póilín with me?" Jack looked down at Póilín, who was sitting tall with his head cocked to the side in question.

"Yeah, it'll do him some good." Jack nodded and I left to change into some running clothes. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and tucked my gun into a small holster that looked like a running pack. When I came out Jack handed me Póilín's lead. I grabbed a key and tucked it into the holster before clipping the lead on to Póilín's collar. Sonas followed us out the door. I quickly grabbed her as she walked ahead and attached the rope from the porch to her collar. She whined as we passed her. I patted her head and promised to be back soon before continuing toward the road.

"Teacht." I commanded as I reached the road. Póilín fell in step beside me as I started with an easy jog. Jack had said that the beach was only a ten minute walk so with running it would only take a couple minutes. As I got further down the road I saw a trail opening and decided that a little off-roading would okay. The sound of dirt instead of pavement was different under my shoes and the feeling of being in the forest was different from being outside it. Somehow it felt safe and mysterious at the same time. There were very few extra noises, a bird here or there, but nothing else. I controlled my breathing as I built up speed, Póilín didn't seem to have any trouble keeping up as I ran. Within a couple minute the dirt under my feet began to change. It became softer and turned into sand as I came to the beach. The pacific ocean was beautiful as we ran along the shore. I was so caught up in the view that I literally tripped over someone. I landed face first in the sand. I hurried to get up as I heard Póilín growl.

"Tá an-brón orm! Póilín, suí!" I apologized and made Póilín sit before turning to face the boy that I had tripped over. As I looked at the boy I realized he hadn't understood a word I said.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I said and the boys confusion melted from his face as he stood up from his spot on the sand. He was huge! Almost as big a Jack, but with more defined muscle and dark skin.

"It's okay, I'm Seth. I don't think I've seen you around here before." He had an easy smile on his face as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Aideen and no, you haven't. My brother and I just moved here two days ago." Seth nodded.

"That's cool, you'll be going to school at Forks, right?" I nodded.

"Who's this guy?" Seth reached down to pet Póilín, but Póilín let out a growl and showed his teeth as Seth's hand came toward him. I grabbed the boy's hand.

"I wouldn't do that. Póilín, ciúin!" Póilín stopped his growling and Seth looked confused again.

"What was that?" I chuckled at his confusion.

"Póilín, here was trained with Gaelic commands." Seth nodded, but still seemed confused.

"It's Irish." With the extra information Seth nodded and the confused look left his face.

"That's cool!" The smile from before returning in full force.

"Seth!" A tall woman called from down the beach, Seth snapped to look at her.

"I gotta go. See you around." He gave me one last grin before sprinting toward the woman. I gave him a nod and started to walk back toward the trail. If we were gone too long Jack would come looking for us. As I reached the trail I took Póilín's lead off.

"Sálaigh." I commanded and Póilín ran a step behind me as we ran back to the house. Jack was on the porch waiting when we got back. I hooked Póilín to his rope and took the chair next to Jack on the porch.

"I called the owner of a construction crew that works in La Push and Forks. I would work from eight to four. I found an ad for a used car that if it's in a well enough condition you can drive to get to and from school or work." I nodded as Jack spoke.

"I think I'll take the job at the diner in La Push. I can walk there tomorrow to talk with the owner." Jack nodded.

"After you've showered, we can go check out the car and maybe stop at the diner for dinner. You can see if you really want to work there." I nodded and went inside. The shower was refreshing as it washed away the sweat and sand from my run. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve before slipping into my boots. As always I tucked my gun into my waistband. I don't think I carried the gun from fear anymore, but more from the security it brought and the familiar feeling of the cool metal and weight on my hip.

Jack was ready to go when I came out. I pulled on my leather jacket as I followed him out the door Sonas gave a whine when I passed her on the sidewalk. I squatted down and she jumped up to kiss my face. I smiled at her and scratched behind her ear. When she calmed down a little I stood and got in the car. It was quiet as we drove, it was only a couple minutes before we pulled to the side of the road in front of an old house with a car that held a 'For Sale' sign in the window. The car didn't look too bad. The wheel wells had a little rust and the front tires looked a little bald, but other than that the little silver car looked fine. A guy of average height came out of the house. His graying hair cut short in a military cut and his eye had a hard set to them.

"Come to look at the car?" The man seemed oddly suspicious.

"Yes, sir. We need something for my sister to drive so she can get to and from the school." The man seemed to relax a little as Jack spoke.

"Well, alright. There have been a couple kids that when I come out they claim to be 'looking' at the car, but we're actually looking for an easy joy ride." Jack nodded.

"I'm Henry." He held his hand out to Jack first.

"I'm Jack and this is Aideen." I nodded and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. The car here is a 2001 Honda Civic. She has 68,000 thousand miles on her and a little rust. The back tires are bald, but new ones are in the trunk." Jack walked around the car checking the undercarriage and under the hood.

"Would you like to take her for a spin around the block before making any decision?" Henry pulled out the keys from his pocket. Jack looked over to me and I nodded. Henry handed me the keys before moving around to the passenger's seat as I climbed in. The car shifted smoothly, there weren't any unusual noises as I drove and the inside of the car wasn't gross or smelly. Henry sat quietly in his seat as I drove to the corner.

"Not much of a talker?" I glanced over at Henry who was looking at me hard. I shook my head.

"I wish my boy was like that. Even when he has nothing to talk about, he finds something to run his trap about." Henry shook his head and looked back out the window. I pulled back into the driveway, putting the car in park and shutting the engine off. Jack stood leaning against our car and looked at me in question. I nodded my head. Henry clapped his hands and rubbed them to together.

"So, what do you think?" Henry shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"I think we'll take the car." Jack said and Henry nodded his head with a smile. Jack grabbed some money out of the car and handed it to Henry. He looked shocked to see a stack of hundreds in his hand. His jaw hung open as he looked between the money and Jack. He quickly gained his senses back and stuck the money in his back pocket.

"Ummm… If you can meet me at the DMV tomorrow? Say noon? We can get everything signed over to you." Jack nodded.

"That'd be great." Jack stuck out his hand for Henry to shake before he got back in the car. The ride was quiet as we made our way back toward La Push. I turned on the radio and began scanning through the channels to find something that was more than static and not the rap or hip-hop shit that I was used to hearing blared from car stereos by gangsters on the street in Chicago. How was it that everything brought me back to thoughts of Chicago? And back to the gang bangers that were ever so familiar and the reason why Jack and I were in this rinky dink town. I closed my eyes and I could see the lowering of three caskets into the cold, hard ground in Graceland Cemetery on the North Side. Even Tony showed at the funerals along with most of the crew, though they all had plans for us they would act on only two days later.

I opened my eyes as the car stopped. We were parked in a dirt lot with the small diner in front of us. I got out of the car quickly before Jack could ask the normal question. Are you alright? The answer was no and neither was he. I lost my mom, aunt and uncle. He lost his parents and his aunt. We both lost our home and the city we loved. We weren't alright and we never would be. How could we with what all had happened just a mere month ago? Everything had changed and we were given little time to mourn and adjust before being forced to uproot and move across the country.

Inside the diner was much like all the buildings around here. It was small and simple, but was warm and comforting. A 'help wanted' sign hung in the window to the left of the double doors. There was only one waitress and it sounded like maybe two people in the kitchen, I could see the very tops of their heads through the pass through window. The waitress looked up from taking the orders of an elderly couple as a small bell rang above the door. She gave a smile and motioned for us to take a seat anywhere. We nodded and walked to a table in the corner of the room. Jack had just opened his mouth when the waitress came up to the table.

"Good afternoon. My name is Kim, can I start you off with something to drink?" Kim smiled brightly at us as she laid menus in front of us.

"I'll have a root beer." She nodded and turned to me.

"A sprite." She gave a nod and left the table to get our drinks.

"You seemed to zone out a little in the car." I opened my menu and held it front of my face. I heard Jack sigh before he also picked up his menu.

"You're gonna have to talk about it sometime." I heard him mutter softly. I knew I would, but now wasn't the time and I wasn't ready to lose the numb feeling that was holding the pain at bay.


	4. A Job

**Chapter Four: A Job**

The paperwork for the car took most of the afternoon. The paperwork was torture, but we finally got the license plates for the car and were able to go pick it up and take it home. It was pretty exciting to actually own a car. I hadn't owned one in Chicago because I could walk everywhere I needed to. Here, most places were close, it rained a lot and I would need to make frequent trips to Port Angeles.

For dinner, I pulled out a couple cans of soup and made a couple grilled cheese sandwiches. We sat eating quietly while Póilín and Sonas chowed away at their dog food. As I looked down at Sonas I could have swore she had already grown from when we had got her on Wednesday. I would have to loosen her collar soon to prevent it from becoming too tight around her neck. More black and white markings could be seen faintly on her back as she stood in the light.

"Deen?" I broke from my train of thought and looked up at Jack.

"What?" He gave me a glare that caused me to cringe.

"You know what. We've been dodging it for a month now. We have to talk about it eventually and you'll probably be asked about it when you go to school." I lowered my head and looked down at the table and my empty cereal bowl. I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned back into the chair. I didn't want to talk about this. Not now, not next week, next year, not ever. Jack stood from his chair and came around the table to squat down in front of me.

"Come on." He wrapped his arms around me and hauled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt a tear fall as I tucked my face into his chest.

"I miss them." I sniffled as more tears fell.

"Me, too." Jack's voice was now scratchy from holding back his own tears. Jack stood, bringing me with him as he sat back down in his chair, setting me on his lap and he had me in a hug.

"How did everything go so wrong?" Jack gave me a squeeze.

"I don't know, but there's nothing we can do to change it." Jack ran his hand up and down my back soothingly as more tears fell.

"We never should have taken the job. Michael and Richard were the ones that were supposed to go with Sam." I leaned back and wiped at the tears angrily.

"We took the job because if we didn't Michael would have pulled rank against us. We would have ended up riding along on the Indianapolis run with Adam. We both didn't want that." I shook my head.

"It would have been a better option than running away or ending up in the harbor." Jack sighed as he looked down at me. Sonas gave a yip from at Jack's feet before jumping up into my lap. She gave my face a lick before settling on my lap. We sat in silence for a couple minutes; Jack watching me as I calmed myself down. He was right there was nothing we could do to change anything and nothing that we did would bring our family back. I stood from Jack's lap, setting Sonas on the floor before washing my face of the trails the tears had made. Hopefully making my eyes look less red.

"I'm going to take Sonas for a walk." Jack nodded and I grabbed Sonas's leash and called her as I walked to the door. She followed behind me as I walked out onto the porch. When we got almost to the road I attached her leash. I didn't know where I was going, I just walked. I didn't feel like taking the trail that had led to the beach so I just kept walking. There weren't many houses till I turned on to the next street. They were all similar. Small and quaint with little flowers poking through the soil as the weather warmed for Spring. Sonas trotted along beside me as I walked, trying to clear my head of all the thoughts I had about Chicago.

I didn't want to think about the events that had forced us to run. We had become cowards in our own eyes. Running from the trouble instead of facing. I absently rubbed at the tattoo on my lower back. The tattoo had been done by an underground tattoo artist because I was only fourteen when I joined up. Now only being sixteen, I would have to wait to get it covered up. I was brought back to the present by Sonas's squeaky bark. I followed her line of sight to the trees. I studied them hard, but didn't see a thing.

"Ciúin, Sonas!" I said and scooped her up. She stopped barking, but she still let out a little growl as she watched the dark tree line closely. I scanned the trees one more time before continuing on my walk, but now I watched the trees. The farther I walked the more I felt like someone or something was watching me. I scanned the tree line and I kept my right hand empty. I froze when I caught the motion of a large body inside the forest I grabbed my gun and spun to the face it, only to see nothing. I was breathing hard as I scanned the trees. I kept an eye on the trees as I crossed the road and started back toward the house. I only put my gun away once I could hear a car coming. I hurried back to the house, shut and locked the door behind me. I calmed myself down and took a seat at the table. I took Sonas's leash off and she quickly ran over to sniff everything. As she did that I decided to shower and change. Jack walked out of his room as I walked down toward my room.

"You, okay, Deen? You look a little pale." Jack looked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just got a little spooked when Sonas caught sight of something in the forest, it turned out to be nothing." I shrugged and Jack looked me over again before nodding and walking down the hall.

"Hey, Jack?" Jack turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You never said when you would be starting that construction job." Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. I start Monday." I nodded and opened the bathroom door.

"You gonna go talk to the owner of the diner?" I looked back at Jack.

"I'll go tomorrow after lunch. That way they're not in the middle of a rush while I'm there." Jack nodded and walked down the hall to the living room. I slipped into the bathroom and latched the door behind me. I peeled off my slightly sweaty clothes and threw them in the hamper we kept in here. I would need to start a load of clothes before I left for the diner later. My tattoo caught my eye as I turned. 'Gang Taobh Thuaidh' was inked a fancy script, it meant North Side Gang. The tattoo was the second part of initiation, after you passed making your first dope run. It was Tony's way of branding us so we would always know who we belonged. It also paid homage to the Irish mob that had started the gang. The ink took up most of my lower back, a cover tattoo would cost a fortune and would take forever. I sighed and finally climbed into the shower. The warm water pelting on my back was relaxing and I enjoyed it while it lasted.

Jack was sprawled out on the couch as the TV played some game show. I took a seat in the chair and set to cleaning my gun. I hadn't used it, but it was best to keep it clean in case I ever did need it. I glanced over at Jack as he laid stomach down on the couch in only a pair of pajama pants. I could see his tattoo inked between his shoulder blades. His was a little smaller than mine, but stood out more with the fancy script. I looked away, back to my gun as my mind wandered. Would Jack want to get rid of his branding, too? Would he still see the gang as something that he belonged to?

"What's going on in that head of yours? You got that look on your face." I looked over at Jack to see he was staring at me.

"Have you thought about getting the tattoo covered up?" I blurted out with meaning to. Jack seemed a little taken back, but not surprised by my question.

"Yeah. I figured that once I have a little money saved up from the job, I'll travel out to Portland or something. Find someone to do some cover art. Was that what you were thinking?" I nodded as I looked back down and reassembled my gun.

"I was thinking how there's not likely to be a legit artist that would do cover art on it till I'm eighteen. I'll have to deal with the ink for at least another year and a half. That got me wondering about what you would do about your tattoo." Jack nodded and sat up on the couch.

"It'll give you a little time to pick out what you want to cover it with." I shrugged and nodded as I thought about it.

"What would you want to get to cover it up?" Jack shrugged.

"I was thinking a big shamrock made out of Celtic knots. It would be like a bigger version of what dad had on his calf, but I think I'll have the Irish flag incorporated into it. It would be large and dark enough to cover the tattoo, but would some meaning instead of just being a cover up." It seemed like a cool idea. Jack stood and stretched, his back and neck popping with the motion.

"I going to get some sleep. You should too." I looked questioningly up at Jack.

"How do you know that I haven't been sleeping?" I looked him over suspiciously. A sad expression swept over Jack's face.

"You haven't woken me up screaming since we got here and the bags under your eyes have gotten worse." I looked down at my hands. I thought I was hiding it better. I had been applying cover up under my eyes and living off coffee.

"I didn't want you to worry." I muttered. Jack sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"I'm always going to worry about you, Deen. It's been my job ever since you were born. It just became more important after Connor's death and we came here, but I've allows watched out for you. You don't think Olen Castrio stopped bugging you just because you said please, did ya?" Jack gave me a sly smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't!" I jumped up from the chair, glaring at Jack.

"What do you think happened?" Jack looked far too amused.

"I thought mom called the school and that the principal had talked with him!" I exclaimed.

"Your mom asked me to make sure that little punk knew no meant no." My jaw dropped. My mother told him to scare Olen?

"No. Mom would never do that! She was always preaching about being peaceful and being kind! She wouldn't encourage you to scare the hell out of a kid smaller than you." I said and Jack smiled.

"Believe whatever you want, I'm going to bed." Jack gave me a hug and walked away down the hall. I stood shocked in the living room for a couple minutes as I thought through everything. Jack knew exactly how to get me riled up and he wasn't afraid to use that to his advantage. Knowing that he was and will always be there made things a little easier. When I calmed myself down I shut off the TV and walked to my room. Sonas followed behind me and jumped up onto the bed. For the first time since Tuesday night I climbed under the cover and laid my head on the pillow. As I drifted, I started to dream. For the first time my dreams weren't of the raging fire, pine boxes, or even of a man standing over me with a gun. They were memories of life before the gang with my family. Maybe I was starting to heal, maybe I would find a new normal again.


	5. Necessity

**Chapter Five: Necessity**

I woke to the smell of pancakes. I felt around for Sonas and didn't feel her. She must have gone to get her breakfast when Jack got up. I glanced over at the alarm clock that sat on the night stand. I was surprised that it was half past ten. I hadn't slept past six in a month, I must have been more sleep deprived than I thought. I put up my wildly frizzy hair as I walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. Jack stood over the gas stove flipping the pancakes as he whistled to himself. Sonas and Póilín laid on the floor watching Jack, both of their dishes empty in front of them. Jack glanced at me as the floor board creaked under my weight.

"How'd you sleep?" He flipped another pancake as he returned his attention to the pan in front of him.

"Alright. No night mare." I took a seat at the table. Jack nodded.

"Good." He placed the last pancake on the plate and shut off the gas. The table was all set with the plates, utensils, and drinks.

"You got a little restless early this morning. It sounded more like giggles than crying, so I let you sleep." I smiled at Jack.

"I had a dream of the day our mom's took us paddle boarding." Jack cringed, causing me to laugh. Jack had been thirteen while I had been eleven. He had thought that he could stand while rowing and row like a pro, but ended up falling into the water. His dark hair had been longer then and when our mom's helped him out of the water, he looked like a drowned rat.

"Up until I ended up in the water, that day was pretty fun." Jack settled into his seat. I grinned as I took my first bite. We ate for a while with just the sound of the TV playing as background noise.

"Once everything's cleaned up, I'm going to head to the hardware store and get some supplies. With the way it rains here, I want to get the dog houses built today. They'll need to have some shelter while you're at school and I'm at work." I nodded as I ate the last bite of my pancake.

"I'll take Póilín and Sonas for a walk before I head down to the diner to talk to the owner. Afterward, I figured to go to Port Angeles and get the supplies I need for school." Jack stood with a nodded and walked over to the sink. I finished my breakfast and stood up as Jack grabbed his keys and walked out the door. I cleaned and put away the dishes before changing into a pair of leggings and a light tee shirt. I brushed my hair out, braiding it before heading back out to put on my sneakers. I also grabbed my key and tucked in with my gun in the running holster. I figure Sonas would be able to handle a calm jog and I could always carry her if she got too tired.

I hooked Sonas's leash to her collar and walked out the door with both dogs behind me. Once the door was locked I started down the driveway. Sonas seemed excited about the faster pace while she ran along side me with Póilín on my other side. The pavement was still wet from the rain early this morning, making the road a dark gray. The morning air still had a cold edge to it that raised goosebumps on my arms. Spring was definitely setting in as the forest seemed thicker with it's budded leaves and bright green color. After our last walk, I was now watching the trees closely and wasn't going to use the trail that cut through the dense shrubbery to the beach.

The sun was making an appearance as I got closer to the center of town. Little houses lined the road. There were a couple people outside making the most of the beautiful morning. When I got to the beach I let Sonas off her leash so she could run around. At first she didn't seem to know how to take the sand under her feet. After watching Póilín a little, she quickly adjusted. Before long she was running around like this was an everyday thing. Póilín found a decent sized stick and brought it back it to me. I smiled and took it from him. I wound back and threw it hard enough that it would go a good distance, but close enough that Sonas could run after it too. Póilín trotted back with Sonas yipping at his side as she tried to get the stick. He didn't pay her much mind, but didn't do anything to make her stop. It was amazing just how much Póilín and Sonas were like Jack and I. Póilín watched over and dealt with Sonas much like Jack did with me. Jack watched over me and made sure I was taken care of, while also letting me do things on my own and without letting me take the easy way.

I stayed at the beach for a while, throwing the stick, but after a few throws Póilín seemed to tire of the game and laid to my side while I threw the stick for Sonas. She was adorable in the way she seemed so proud of herself when she brought the stick and let me take it. I smiled as I watched here run after the stick. I was so focused on Sonas that I didn't notice when a couple walked along behind me till Póilín gave a growl.

"Cute puppy." A voice said behind me and I spun around, my hand going for the gun in the holster. My heart was beating hard as I turned, but slowed when I saw that it was only a local couple. The man was tall, about the same height as Jack, with a petite girl tucked into his side. I recognized the girl as our waitress from the diner. Póilín was standing close to my side and watching the couple. The man seemed to be watching Póilín as closely as Póilín was watching him.

"Thanks." I grabbed Póilín's lead that I had tucked into the holster and clipped it to his collar while I gave them a small smile. Sonas yipped as she ran back with the stick. She ran close to the couple and dropped the stick. The girl, Kim if I remember correctly, kneeled down and let Sonas sniff her hand before she pet the top of her head.

"What breed is she?" Kim looked up at me.

"She's a German shepherd mixed with a little wolf." I said and the man seemed just as surprised as Kim.

"Wow, I didn't know they sold wolf's mixes as pets. She's adorable though." Kim made a face at Sonas and scratched behind her ear one more time before straightening up.

"What's her name?" The man asked, looking down at Sonas. I noticed that she was standing away from him, never getting close enough for him to reach her like she had for Kim.

"Sonas." He nodded and leaned down. Sonas sniffed at him before coming over to me. Kim giggled as the man looked a little rejected.

"Hey, you came into the diner, yesterday, didn't ya?" Kim asked and I nodded.

"The food was great." I stated and Kim smiled.

"I'll make sure to tell Sue you said that. She always likes to hear when customers enjoyed their meals." Kim smiled and tucked herself back into the guy's side.

"Actually I was planning on going over after lunch to see about applying for a job." Kim's eyes brightened.

"Great! We've been so understaffed since out other waitress went off to college." She said and I held out my hand.

"I'm Aideen." I said and Kim reached out to shake my hand with a bright smiled.

"As you probably remember, I'm Kim and this big lug is my boyfriend, Jared." She said gesturing to the guy as he held his hand out to me. I shook his hand and gave him a nod.

"It's nice to meet you." He nodded before returning his hand to Kim's waist. Sonas was laying half asleep at my feet. I chuckled and picked her up.

"Looks like I better head home. I'm sure I'll see you later, Kim." She nodded and gave me a wave before we went our separate ways. With Sonas in my arms I took the lead back off Póilín and picked up the pace of my jog. When I got back to the house I hooked Póilín and Sonas to their ropes and got them some water before heading inside to shower and go over to the diner. When I was clean I stood in a towel looking through the little clothes I had. I didn't have anything that would be great to wear to apply for a job, I was in some serious need of dresser clothes than dark wash jeans a button up long sleeve. I let my hair fall straight down my back to dry as I got dressed. I had a little makeup that I used to dust my eyelids in a light brown color and to cover the lightened bags under my eyes.

I ate a quick sandwich and slipped on my combat boots before grabbing my keys. As I shut the door I could hear a car pulling into the driveway. I grabbed for my gun and kept my hand on the knob till I recognize the black Chevy as Jack. I took my hand away from the knob and my gun and skipped down the steps. He got out and walked to the back end of the car, popping the trunk. He pulled out several panels of wood and a couple cans of paint. I helped by taking the cans into the garage before calling out a good bye and climbing into my car. Jack gave me a wave as I backed out before setting to work on the dog houses.

The diner was only about a five minute drive from the house. On nice days I would be able to save gas and walk to work. I pulled into the lot, but there wasn't a car in sight. A 'closed' sign hung in the door much to my disappointment. I would try again later this week. At least this way I'll be able to settle into school without having to worry about work, but I still needed to get my supplies in Port Angeles. I pulled back out and drove toward Forks. As I was getting close to the highway that would take me to Port Angeles I noticed a church set back off the road. My family had been devout Irish Catholics and seeing the church immediately made me feel bad for not going the past month.

I couldn't shake the thoughts about my mother being disappointed in me for neglecting to go to church. The thoughts nagged at me as I drove to Port Angeles. My mother had always worn her crucifix that her grandmother had given when she was young, she prided herself in being a good catholic. She was always the first one up and ready Sunday morning and knew all the hymns by heart. I pushed those thoughts aside when I got to the store, I needed to focus on getting all the things I needed for school.

The selection of backpacks was small, I ended up with a simple, cheap, black messenger bag. I got a notebook to hold my notes, a couple packs of pencils and pens, a hand full of folders, a binder, a pack of highlighters and loose leaf paper, a pencil case, index cards, and a scientific calculator. This covered the list of supplies and also gave me materials to use for review when the time for finals comes. Before heading to the checkout I went to the clothing department. I got some more tops and a couple pairs of shorts for the summer. I knew Jack would need some clothes too, and got him some cheap shirts that he could wear on the constructions that would be easy to clean when they got dirty. I also got us both dress clothes. I decided that I wouldn't let the guilt of ignoring my mother's favorite day of the week continue. Even if Jack didn't want to go to church with me, he would probably need dress clothes eventually and I needed clothes for work. Jeans and a tee shirt aren't always going to cut it.

I looked up toward the sky as I walked out of the store with bags in hand. The sky was dark in the direction of Forks and La Push; a storm was rolling in and from the looks of it, it was going to be a big one. I quickly got the bags in the car and started toward home. Maybe if I hurried I would make it before the storm got too bad and I would be able to get everything inside without getting too wet.


	6. First impressions

**A/N: I know everyone is anxious for Aideen to meet Jacob, but I must inform you that you'll have to wait just one more that long awaited moment. Hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to reviea! :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Six: First Impressions**

The storm had raged on during the night and I could swear that I heard a chorus of howls well after midnight, between the lightening strikes and over the pounding rain on the tin roof. Poor Sonas whined with every clap of thunder and stayed huddled with me in my bed. Even Póilín had come into the room to stay for the night instead of in his bed on the living room floor. I was startled awake by the ringing of my alarm; the storm had finally calmed in the early hours of the morning. I tried to move, but couldn't. Sonas was sleeping with half of her body laying on me while Póilín was laying on my legs. I smiled at the sight and gently pried myself out from underneath them. Sonas let out a low whine as she stared up at me through tired puppy eyes. I scratched her head and she leaned back down, drifting back to sleep.

I took in the adorable scene for a second before moving to take a shower and get ready. I had found a beautiful peach and blue blouse that went great with a pair of charcoal dress pants. I pinned back my bangs away from my face and slipped on a pair of knee high stockings before carrying my new pair of flats to the front door. As I fried up some eggs for breakfast Jack stumbled down the hall, taking a seat at the table.

"What are doing up so early, Deen?" I chuckled as I placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"And what are you doing all dressed up?" He sounded groggy, even after taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm going to church. You want to join me?" Jack didn't seem to understand what I had said and took a minute to contemplate what I had said before speaking.

"There's a catholic church around here?" Jack seemed so confused, it was comical.

"Probably out in Port Angeles, but I plan on going to the one of the edge of Forks. It's a Lutheran church. I feel bad for blowing off church like I have for the last month. We both know how my mom felt about church. She would be pissed at us right now." Jack nodded his head before taking a bite of the eggs I laid in front of him.

"You're right. Dad might not have been as in to church as Aintín Alana, but he still believed in the institution. I'll go. When does it start?" He took another sip of coffee.

"The sign said nine. So you better hurry, if we want to be on time." Jack nodded and we hurried to finish our breakfasts. I finished before Jack and laid out a nice blue and white pin striped button up and black slacks. I even had gotten him a few ties, but I would leave that to him. The rain had stopped and it was relatively warm, so I didn't worry about a jacket or Póilín and Sonas being outside while we were gone. The new dog houses had fared well in last night's storm and would give Póilín and Sonas somewhere dry to lay.

"Let's go." Jack let the rope drop as it hooked onto Póilín's collar and straightened up. We drove quickly to the edge of Forks to the church. It was an old stone building with large stained glass windows. Jack and I received some curious looks as we walked in and took a seat in the back row. Other than the curious on lookers, church was no different here than it had been in Chicago. When the service was over the pastor stood by the door to greet every person of the congregation as they left.

"Thank you for joining us today. It's always nice to see new faces in the crowd. I'm Pastor Weber." He seemed nice as he smiled and extended his hand for Jack and I to shake. We both nodded and shook his hand.

"Jack and Aideen Quinn. We just moved here during the week." Jack explained and Pastor Weber smiled as he nodded. He turned his attention to me.

"You look about the same age as my daughter. Will you be attending Forks High School?" I nodded quietly and he smiled.

"Well let me introduce you. I'm sure it will make your first day a little easier to know at least one person." He smiled kindly and called over a tall girl with dark hair and glasses that was standing with a shorter woman and two young boys that looked to be twins.

"Yes, dad?" She asked as she came closer.

"Angela, this is Jack and Aideen Quinn. Aideen will be starting at Forks High tomorrow." Angela smiled as she nodded to us and extended her hand like her father had.

"It's nice to meet you. I could guide you around tomorrow, if you would like?" Angela seemed kind as she spoke, much like her father.

"I'd like that, thank you very much." I said and her smile brightened.

"I look forward to it." She said and we exchanged a few more words before leaving.

"That was nice of the pastor to introduce you to his daughter." Jack mused as he drove. I nodded as I watched the trees passing by out my window.

"It was and it'll be nice to have someone to help guide me around tomorrow instead of being all by myself." Jack gave me a soft smile before we lapsed into silence for the rest of the ride.

I groaned as the alarm clock blared at me. The red numbers reading '7:15' glaring at me as I cracked an eye. Sonas whined and nuzzled into my neck as the clock continued to ring. I rubbed her head as I slapped the 'off' button to stop the noise. I slowly rose from my warm bed and turned on my light. I let my eyes adjust for a second before going to the closet. What do you wear for your first day at a new high school? I ended up pulling out a pale blue shirt and a pair of white jeans. I threw my hair into a high ponytail before walking out to the kitchen. I poured myself a quick bowl of cereal and chugged a glass of orange juice. I glanced at the clock, surprised that Jack wasn't awake yet. I hurried down the hall and threw open Jack's door. He was still sound asleep, the alarm on his clock turned off. I sighed.

"Jack, wake up! I need to leave for school and you need to get ready for work!" I shook his shoulder hard. Jack snorted and swatted at my hand. I took a deep breath, knowing what I would have to do. I leaned down close to his head and licked up his face. I quickly moved away as Jack's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up in his bed.

"What the hell?!" Jack thundered as he wiped at his face, giving me a hard glare that would make anyone else fear for their life.

"I need to leave and you need to get ready for work. Wouldn't look good if you were late on your first day." Jack wiped his hand down his face one more time.

"Well, I'm up! You can leave now." He growled and threw his sheets off off himself.

"See you later, love you, Jack." I called as I walked out. I heard him grumble a 'love you,too' as I walked out the door. I slipped on my sneakers and threw my bag over my shoulder before throwing down Sonas and Póilín's food dishes for them and slipping out the door. I threw my bag into the passenger's seat and shoved my gun under the seat. I knew that getting caught with a gun in school was far from a good idea, but I at least wanted it somewhere near by so that I could get to it if absolutely necessary. I drove quickly down the water laden highway toward Forks High School. All eyes were on my car as I pulled into the small parking lot. I took my time getting my bag from the passenger's seat and getting out the car.

"Morning, Aideen." I heard as I locked the doors. I looked up to see Angela. I smiled in relief that she had remembered and I wouldn't be forced to find my first class alone.

"Morning, Angela." She smiled.

"What's your first class?" She pushed her bangs from her face revealing a light blush before I pulled my schedule from a pocket of my bag. I handed it to her to check. She glanced over it with a smile. We share our free period, lunch and gym. Come on, Mrs. Morgan's English is in building four. Angela was kind as she showed me to the office to collect a slip from the secretary that I was to return at the end of the day. As she led me toward the building that held my class she didn't ask any questions about where I came from or why I came to Forks, which shocked me. I'm sure anyone else would have been teeming with curiosity. Instead she explained which of my classes where in what buildings and pointed them out as we walked. I thanked her as we came to the door of building four and she smiled.

"No problem. I'll see you free period." She gave me a final smile before walking away and I opened the door. Only a few students were already inside, they all stared as I walked in and making my way up to a pale blonde woman that looked to be in her fifties. She looked me over as I approached and I immediately felt out of place by her desk.

"You must be, Aideen Quinn?" She asked in a nasally voice that almost made you cringe. I nodded quietly and she sighed as she took the slip from my hand, signing on the first line with a messy scribble. Then she picked up several sheets of paper, handing them to me.

"The packet is review of what we have been doing the last week, I expect you to catch up if necessary. The paper on top is a reading list of what we have read this year. We will be covering the last two over the next month before starting review. Please look over the list, circle what you have covered and return the list to me at the end of the hour. You can sit next to Miss. Gilroy." She pointed over to a light haired girl with bulky, thick glasses that sat toward the back, left of the room. I nodded before walking over to take my seat. I had a feeling that Mrs. Morgan was not going to be one of my favorite teachers. I kept my head down and started scanning the papers that I had been handed.

"Hi, I'm Julia." A soft voice said to my right. I glanced up at the light haired girl. She held her hand out to shake and I quickly shook it, fighting the urge to yank my hand back. Her hand was moist and clamy, feeling disgusting in mine.

"Aideen." I said and returned to the paper.

"Don't worry about Mrs. Morgan. She always acts strict, but she's a pretty laid back teacher." Julia sounded like she was trying to be helpful so I politely nodded and started circling the books that I had read in Chicago. There was actually only one book that I was unfamiliar with, 'Of Mice and Men'.

"We've been reading that one for the last two days. Here are the notes you'll need." Julia pushed over a notebook toward me. She seemed like the overly helpful type, but I nodded and thanked her. I was grateful when the rest of the class filed in and Mrs. Morgan started class. I was eager to leave when the bell rang and quickly packed my things, returning the list to Mrs. Morgan and hurrying out the door before Julia could follow me. Biology was easy to find and passed quickly. Mr. Banner seemed like a pretty easy going teacher and checked a couple times that I understood what was going on. Angela met me half way to building five for free period and steered me toward a boy with a comic book covering his face sitting next to another boy who was hunched over a paper, furiously scribbling something on it, as we walked into the room.

The boy with the comic looked up as Angela and I took a seat. He smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled as a blush colored her cheeks. The boy looked over at me curiously, but didn't say anything.

"Aideen, this is my boyfriend, Ben. And this is Ben's brother, Brandon." Angela motioned to the boy hunched over the desk. He glanced up when she said his name.

"Guys this is Aideen. She just moved here." Ben nodded and gave me a smile while his brother got a big grin on his face and stuck his hand out to me.

"Nice to meet such a good looking woman." Angela frowned while I giggled and shook his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet such a blunt guy." I replied and his grin got impossibly bigger. As we settled into a conversation I noticed a short, dark haired girl across the room that was openly staring at me with a wide smile and was all but bouncing in her seat. It was kind of creepy. For the rest of the hour I tried to avoid looking in that corner of the room. Ben, Brandon, Angela and I walked as a group to the cafeteria. Brandon was happily chatting my ear off as we walked. Angela and Ben walked silently as they held hands, they seemed like a good couple.

"Hey, would you like to come sit with my friends and I?" Brandon asked excited as we paid for our lunches. He pointed toward a small group at a table not far from the food line. Ben and Angela headed toward a table with a large amount of students already sitting around it. If the table's crowded appearance didn't make my choice, than the sight of the strange smiling girl sitting at the same table sure did. I nodded and he cheerfully led me to the table, pulling out my chair for me. I smiled and took the seat stiffly.

Around the table there was five other people. A short guy with dark brown hair had his arm hung around a pale girl with purplish black hair, another guy had ashy brown hair that fell in his eyes and some serious acne, the other two girls looked to be sisters. Both had hair the color of milk chocolate and dark brown eyes, the only difference between them was that one had glasses and the other had freckles and braces. There conversations stopped as Brandon and I took a seat at the table. They all glanced between Brandon and I before their eyes settled on Brandon.

"Guys this Aideen. Aideen, this is Dustin and Crystal, Richard, Ashley and her sister Amber." Brandon said quickly as he pointed to each person in succession. They all waved or nodded as their names was said.

"So you're the new girl? Where'd you come from?" Richard asked as he leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Chicago." He nodded, looking intrigued.

"Why'd you move here?" Crystal asked as she leaned forward toward the table.

"My brother and I needed a change of scenery." I said and Dustin seemed a little suspicious.

"Why?" His voice was really deep, it was shocking in comparison to his physical stature.

"Our house burned. We took the chance to move away from Chicago and see a new corner of the country." I shrugged my shoulders to make seem like it was no big deal.

"What about your parents?" Ashley asked as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"They've passed away." I said and looked down at my tray. The group was silent for a minute as they let that sink in.

"Well, now that that's all over with… Have you ever meet a famous mobster?" Brandon asked excitedly as he looked at me with rapt attention. I had to laugh at the question as I shook my head.

"No. I've never met a mobster." I said and Brandon seemed a little disappointed. But quickly a new line of questioning started among the group and I started to relax. Maybe going to school would be the little bit of normalcy that I needed in my life.


	7. A Life

**Chapter Seven: A Life**

The rest of the week settled into a comfortable routine. I would rush out the door in the morning to hang out with the group till right before the bell. I would slip into my seat and tried to avoid talking with overly helpful Julia, before escaping to biology. I spent my free period catching up on work and chatting with Angela, Brandon and Ben while ignoring the bouncing chick in the corner before joining the group for lunch. Turns out that I shared trig with Brandon and Amber, so I walked with them before splitting off to go to gym with Angela. I ended my day in US history with Amber. She was a big help, letting me use her notes and explaining some of the things I didn't understand. We were quickly becoming close friends.

Amber was quiet, much like Angela. She didn't push for information like the others did and was content to sit in silence without feeling the need to fill it with chatter unlike her twin sister. In personality, Amber was the total opposite of Ashley. Ashley was loud and out spoken while Amber was quiet and laid back. Ashley was part of the cheer squad and the captain of the volleyball team while Amber was academic and enjoyed staying on the sidelines.

I had returned to the diner on Thursday to find that it was still closed and began to wonder if I really wanted to work there if it was always going to be closed. I brought this up Amber as we waited for history to start.

"Usually the diner is open, but the owner, Sue Clearwater, her husband died Saturday afternoon. She closed down the diner for the week, but it should be open again by Monday. You should try again then." Amber had encourage and I told her that I would, bringing me to now. I was currently driving back down to the diner. My bag thrown in the passenger's seat. As I pulled into the parking lot I was glad to see that the closed sign had been flipped and the open sign had been turned on in the window. There were only a couple cars in the lot and I could see the forms of people at the tables as I walked toward the doors. The bell rang above it as I pushed it open. Kim looked up from where she was taking an order and smiled. She hurried to finish and placed the order on the counter for the cook before she walked over to me.

"It's so good to see you again, Aideen." Kim smiled as moved toward me.

"I told you I would come for the job." I said and she nodded.

"Come. Sue's in the back today. It'll make her day to hear what your here for." Kim said and led me toward the back. A middle aged woman sat at a small table. There were faint tear trails on her face as she stared down at her left hand.

"Sue, this is Aideen. She's come for a job." Kim said and the woman raised her eyes from her hand to Kim before she looked at me. She gave me a faint smile, quickly wiping under her eyes.

"Kim told me that you would probably be stopping by soon. I'm glad she was right. Come sit, I have a couple questions." Kim gave me a smile before leaving and I took the seat across from Mrs. Clearwater.

"Tell me about yourself, dear." Mrs. Clearwater gave me a kind smile and I took a deep breath before starting.

"I'm sixteen, I just moved her from Chicago. I'm looking for a job to help occupy my time." She nodded.

"Have you worked in a diner before?" I shook my head.

"No, ma'am, but I worked at a port in Chicago." She nodded and smiled at me.

"Well, I think we can hook you up with the job. If you'll follow me I'll show you the system we have in place." Mrs. Clearwater spent the next hour showing me the ins and outs of the diner. We set my schedule and she showed me where my things could be stored during my shift. I would work four to eight after school, Monday through Thursday and noon to nine on Saturdays. Mrs. Clearwater seemed like a sweet woman, it wouldn't be hard to work under her.

Back in Chicago, I had worked at the same port as Jack, but I managed the inventory and reported back to Tony. If anything went missing I was the first one to know. Missing inventory meant everyone was inspected and questioned. Stupidly stealing from the boss, depending on what and how much depended on if you did the next risky job or if you got whacked. Tony was very serious about his business and he didn't tolerate any infractions to his orders. My friend Lonna, hadn't hailed the warnings and had stolen a couple ounces of crack to sell on her own at the corner. When Tony found out… she went missing and was found a week later, bruised, raped, and with a bullet to her head in the harbor.

After that Tony had guys watching over everyone closely to make sure nothing got skimmed again. There was the occasional tough guy, that had just made it through initiation, who thought they could pull it off. They didn't make it long. Usually found dead within a week, if they were found at all. Jack had allows worried about me working the inventory, I was always the first one questioned, but I was good at my job and Tony's brother, Sam, had an eye for me so the guys were always courteous and cleared me quickly before moving on to the others. Sam was always around. He was in charge of the working girls that came in from Russia and other parts of the world, while Tony was in charge of the drug portion of the business.

When Sam was around he would always bring me an orange orchid. He said it was fiery like me and just as beautiful. Jack had been uneasy about Sam's interest, but knew not to intervene. If he challenged Sam in anyway, he could end up like any one the bodies weighed down in harbor with a bullet in his head. Sam made several advances, but always kept it strictly flirtatious. Tony was strict with his rule of no dating inside the gang. It could get you both killed. None the less I had started to fall for Sam before he had gotten killed.

I was brought back from my haze when Sonas hopped up into my lap and licked my face. I smiled at her and scratched her ear. I was sitting in one of the wooden chairs on the porch, trying to get some of my homework done while Jack was still at work. He actually liked his job, he said the boss was a pretty laid back guy and the others were great to work with. I think the best part for Jack was that he didn't have to fear ending up dead if he did something wrong. The boss had actually invited Jack and I to a cook out at his house his tonight.

I focused back on my trig homework and quickly got it done as Sonas laid at my side, chewing on her favorite ball. Jack pulled in as I finished up the latest review assignment for Mrs. Jefferson's history class. He ruffled my hair as he walked inside to get cleaned up and I got the dogs their dinners and slipped on my shoes as I waited for him. I was a little nervous to be meeting a new bunch of people, these were going to be the people that we would have to live with for a while, I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot. Jack locked up the house and we started toward La Push. The house was on the other side of the reservation, deep into the forest like our house. It was a small, light gray with a robin egg blue door, small flowers grew in window boxes and around the house and yard.

As we got out of the car a giant man came around the corner. He was as big, maybe bigger than Jack. He had a hard set to his face that let you know he was not to be messed with and his arms had bulging muscles that any body builder would be proud of. When he saw us he gave nod and I saw a small smirk bring up the corner of his mouth. It only took him a few strides to be right in from of the car greeting Jack.

"Glad you could make it." His voice was so deep it sent a shiver down your back. Like when he spoke he meant what he was saying and you were to listen, a voice of respect and authority.

"Thanks for inviting us. This is my sister, Aideen." Jack said and the giant turned his gaze to me and extended his hand.

"Hello, Aideen. I'm Sam." His hand engulfed mine as I tried not to flinch at his name or the heat that radiated from his hand. His temperature was almost scalding.

"Nice to meet you." I gave a nod.

"Come on out back, everyone else is here and I'll introduce you to them." He gave a jerk of his head before turning around and leading back around the house. There were eleven people spread around the yard. Sam led us over to a girl that was talking with a guy nearly as tall as Sam and a gorgeous girl that was tucked into his side and flaunting all over him.

"Emily." Sam said almost reverently as he wrapped his arm around her waist. I was shocked to see three long scars marring the right side of her beautiful face as she turned toward him. The left side of her face held a smile as she looked up at him while the other was pulled down in a grimace from the faded red lines running from her forehead to were I could see it running down her arm.

"This is Jack, the guy I just hired for the crew. And this is his sister, Aideen." He introduced. She gave a kind smile and stuck out her hand. Jack nodded as he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I said as I shook her hand and gave her a small smile in return.

"You, too. Always nice to have a few girls around here to balance out the testosterone." She joked.

"Hey, Jack! Long time, no see!" The tall guy that had been talking with Emily said and he clapped Jack on the back. The girl was still tucked into his side, but didn't seem happy that his attention was away from her.

"Yea, great to see you again, Paul." Jack played along and clapped this Paul guy on the back like he'd done to Jack.

"This is my sister, Aideen." Jack introduced and the guy's eyes came down and glanced me over. He gave me a lope sided smirk.

"Ah! The beloved baby sister! I've heard a lot about you." The guy side as he pulled me into his other side. I was a little shocked at his reaction. Jack and Paul laughed as they looked at me before Paul removed his arm.

"This is Molly." Paul said re-wrapping his arm around her waist. She seemed pleased to be back in his attention. Jack and I gave her a nod in greeting while she stayed glued to Paul's side. It was like she was scared to move away for fear that he would run off.

"Pleasure to meet you." She had a high nasally voice that grated on your nerves. She didn't sound the least bit please to meet us.

"Aideen!" Someone called and I looked around only to be hit from behind by a small body. As I turned I spotted Kim and smiled.

"Hi, Kim." I said. Jared was only standing a few steps behind her as he chuckled. Jack was looking between us curiously before looking closer and realized who Kim was.

"Well, I guess I don't have to introduce you to Jared." Jack said and we all shook our heads.

"Nope met them on the beach while I was walking Sonas and Póilín." I explained, Jack nodded and started a conversation with Jared while Kim started babbling away.

"I can't believe that your brother is the Jack that Jared has been talking about. Talk about coincidence. And then we'll be working together at the diner! Here let me introduce you to everyone else!" Kim dragged me around to meet a nice guy, Embry and his buddy Quil, along with Quil's mom and grandfather. His grandfather was hard man. He sat in his lawn chair with an unreadable expression and stared at me strangely. Kim rattled off their names and introduced us. We quickly moved on to another tall guy that was standing by the grill with a man in a wheel chair. He seemed like tall and muscled was the common trait to all the young guys around the yard.

"Jacob." Kim said and the giant turned around. He looked tired and he face held the all too familiar expression of pain, much like what I was used to seeing on Jack's face. He froze when his eyes connected with mine. Suddenly the pain was replaced by a sort of awe and his jaw dropped. I blushed bright red as he looked me up and down, saying nothing. I looked over at Kim hoping she knew what was going on with this incredibly hot, but frozen boy, but she was looking between us with the biggest grin on her face. Kim was all but bouncing as I stared at her pleadingly to do something to make him speak or at least get him to stop staring at me.

A throat cleared loudly and the boy finally shook out of his daze. Immediately there was a rush of emotions across his face. All of them linting across his face too fast for me to pin down exactly what they were. I looked down at the older man that sat in the wheelchair. He smiled at me and extended his hand.

"I'm Billy Black, and this gawking fish, is my son Jacob." He said and I relaxed a little with Jacob's stare not threatening to burn through my skull. I laughed lightly as the boy sent a glare at his father.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black. I'm Aideen Quinn." I gave him a smile that he returned.

"Ah! Sue was telling me about you when she called me earlier. She's excited to have you working at the diner. She's been understaffed lately." He said and settled his hand back into his lap. Kim snuck off back to Jared while I stood there talking with Mr. Black. Jacob stood off to the side, I could feel his eyes on me as I spoke. The feeling was intense, I was hyper aware of him to my side, Mr. Black kept shooting Jacob looks as we spoke.

"So what brought you here to Forks?" I was startled when Jacob finally spoke. His voice was a deep, husky timbre that seemed loud while also seeming quiet in the oddest way. I glanced up at him, he was slightly taller than Jack, but his face held a childishness that you wouldn't expect from someone of his stature.

"Jack and I needed a change of scenery." I answer swiftly, like I had practiced with the students at school.

"Didn't you come from Chicago?" He asked nosily and I nodded my head.

"Yep, all the buildings and cement was confining. We wanted to find someplace that was different." I answered politely.

"Well, you made that mark. La push and Forks are far from anything you'd find in Chicago." Billy said and I nodded again. Jacob was still looking me over strangely.

"Is there something else on your mind?" I asked as I looked up at Jacob.

"I'm going to get a beer." Mr. Black said and rolled himself away as Jacob opened his mouth to speak. I watched as he left before glancing back up at Jacob curiously.

"There's something different about you." He stated as his eyes bore into mine. I could clearly see their dark brown color that faintly deviated from the black of his pupil.

"There something about you, too, Jacob." I said with a smile and he gave me a grin in reply, I swear my heart stopped before going into over drive. His smile widened a little as if he could hear it.

"You should probably get something to eat before the others eat it all." He suggested and I nodded, leaving him by the grill to collect my own plate of food. I could feel his eyes on me as walked and they followed as I made my way to Jack. He wasn't hard to find. We were the only pale people here. All the others were native with dark russet skin and black glossy hair. Jared gave me a look as I settled next to Jack and Kim still seemed overly excited about whatever had transpired while she had introduce me to Jacob and his father. She grinned widely at me as she ate. Everyone seemed to know about something that had happen between Jacob and I, except Jack and I. I saw as he kept glancing at the others around us. He shifted ever so slightly so that I was closer to him and he could see everyone in the yard as he glanced around the yard.

Emily was a great hostess as she came around and chatted with everyone as they ate. Sam was never far behind and his eyes never left her. I could see how much he loved her by the looks he gave her. They were so intense, as though he was ready to throw himself in front of a bullet for her. I wanted a love like that. Someone to love me truly without any other motives in mind. My aunt and uncle had been the closest thing to true love I had ever seen while they were alive, but even they never looked at each other the way I saw Sam and Emily look at each other. What a love that must be. For the rest of the night I could always feel Jacob's eyes on me and even without looking I knew exactly where he was.

There was something about that boy. I didn't know exactly what it was, but I planned to find out eventually. I could feel it in my bones that he was going to be important.


	8. A Friend

**Chapter Eight: A Friend**

"You remember that boy from Sam's cook out? Jacob?" Jack asked as we sat down to dinner about a week later. He had made soup and grilled cheese sandwiches since I had been working at the diner since four.

"Yeah. I remember him." Little did Jack know that Jacob had been showing up at the diner a lot since I had started working there. I asked Kim if this was usual for him and she had giggled while she shook her head. Kim and I were quickly becoming the best of friends, but she always seemed to be holding something back and I had a feeling it had something to do with Jacob and the other boys that he hung around with.

"Well. I'm on the fence about you being around him. From what I've heard, he's hung up on some girl. I don't want you becoming so guy's rebound." Jack took a big bite out of his sandwich when he finished his thought and looked at me sternly. I was confused. Kim never mentioned Jacob being with someone.

"Sure, Jack. I won't go making any silly mistakes." Jack gave a stiff nod. I would have to talk with Kim about this girl that Jacob was supposedly hung up on. I didn't want to be roped into something and end up getting hurt. I knew all too well what it felt like to get close to someone and have everything torn out from under you. Sonas yipped at my feet and I let her out, hooking her to her rope before coming back inside. Jack had moved into the living room and had the TV turned on. I leaned over the back of the couch and smiled down at Jack.

"So when were you going to tell my about that girl you took to lunch?" Jack looked up at me surprised.

"Who told you that I took some girl to lunch?" Jack switched to the defensive as he sat up on the couch. I let my smile widened as I straightened up.

"I never reveal my sources. You forgot just how small these towns are, didn't you." I walked down to my bedroom and closed the door as I heard Jack cussing under his breath. Jack thought he was the only one that knew about what was going on, but the information trail went both ways. I had known about the girl before Kim had told me. I had found a piece of paper stashed in the drawer with Annie written across the top and a phone number underneath.

As I pulled back the sheets, I could hear scratching at my door. I smiled as I opened it. Sonas came trotting into the room, passed me and hopped up onto the bed. She made herself comfortable and settled her head on the pillow. I shook my head and climbed in next to her, pulling the sheets over both of us. Sonas snuggled into my side and gave a long huff as she started to drift off. I couldn't believe how much Sonas had already grown. She had almost doubled in size, when she laid against me she was as long as my torso. If I ever had to, I would never be able to get rid of her, she was my baby and she knew it.

I laid my head on the pillow and let my mind wonder for a little longer. I had noticed that the bags that had been under my eyes were less noticeable and that the nightmares came less frequently since we had been here in Forks. I'd always been a dreamer when I was young, but now I prayed for the dreamless nights. I could hear Jack's snores as I felt myself drift and fall into unconsciousness. Next thing I knew it was like I was back in our dank home back in Ireland.

 _I laid awake under my covers as mom read to me from a story book that had once been one of her favorites when she was a little girl._

" _The End." She finished and smiled down at me. I smiled back up at her as she leaned over to kiss my forehead. As she pulled away I could see the faint bruise around her eye._

" _Oíche mhaith, aisling milis, mo Tine. Is breá liom tú." I smiled as I snuggled deeper into the covers._

" _I love you, too, mam. Good night." She smiled and ran her hand through my hair before she stood to leave. She quietly closed the door behind her and I listened as she walked down the stairs. I was counting sheep in my head as I waited for sleep to take me under when the door slam open down stairs._

" _Alana!" Dad yelled as the door slammed closed._

" _Shhh... Connor, you'll wake Aideen." Mom said quietly. I gasped as I heard the sound of dad's hand connecting with mom's face._

" _I don't give a shit about waking that little brat! I want something to eat and a beer!" He demanded and I could hear mom crying as his boots clunked into the living room. I quietly creeped from my bed to the top of the stairs. I could see mom's shoulders shaking as she cried over the sandwich she was making. Dad sat with his dirt covered boots set on the coffee table as he leaned back into the couch. I could tell he was drunk just by the way he twirled his jack knife in his fingers. When he was sober it moved in a steady fluid motion while when he was drunk, it fumbled and he would accidentally drop to into his lap every couple rotations._

" _Hurry up, Alana!" He started mumbling under his breath._

" _That good for nothing bitch. Can't even make a god damn sandwich and get me my damn beer. Always fussing over that damn brat that I didn't even want." My eyes stung as he ranted, the tears brimming my eyes. Mom quickly grabbed a beer out of the fridge and took the plate to dad. He cracked open the beer and took a swig before moving to his sandwich. He took one bit and spit it across the room._

" _God damn it woman!" He bellowed and I huddled more into the wall at the top of the stairs. He pulled back and slapped mom so hard across the face that she fell to the floor with a scream. He started kicking her as he ranted._

" _Can't even make a sandwich right! I shouldn't have even married you, you good for nothing whore! But, no, I have to marry the bitch that got herself knocked up with my kid!" Mom lay bleeding on the floor, gasping for air. He picked up his knife that had fallen on the floor when he jumped up. He's going to kill her!_

 _I rushed to dad's bedroom and pulled out the box that he had stashed there. I threw open the lid and pulled out the gun, there weren't any bullets in the box. I rushed to the stairs and saw as he yanked mom's head back, exposing her throat as he flipped open the knife. Mom laid limp in his arms as he glared down at her._

" _You deserve everything you're going to get, bitch." He spat and moved the knife toward her throat._

" _NO!" I screamed. He jerked up to look at m_ _e_ _._

" _Go to your room, you stupid little bitch! I'll deal with you later!" He sneered and his hand started toward mom's throat again._

" _No, don't. Mam!" I screamed and started down the stairs._

" _I told you to go to your room!" He thundered and stood. He started toward_ _me_ _and pulled the gun up. He laughed as he looked down at me. The gun moved unsteadily in my hand. The weight and the shaking of my body making it impossible to hold the gun still._

" _What are you going to do, Aideen? You going to shoot your daddy?" He asked mockingly and I nodded my head._

" _Leave mam alone!" I cried and he laughed more. I could barely see through the heavy tears blurring my vision._

" _Give me that gun, you stupid little brat." He reached toward me and I pulled the trigger._

As the shoot rang out, causing me to startle awake with a scream. Sonas yelp and jumped awake next to me before a loud crash made me jump and Jack came rushing through my door. His gun was in his hand as he scanned the room before locking his eyes on me. He sighed and uncocked the gun. He took a seat next to me on the bed and gathered me in his arms. I didn't realize I was crying till Jack pulled me back and my vision was blurry and there were wet spots on his shirt. He wiped away the tears as he looked down at me concerned.

"I thought you were over this." He said softly as he brought me back to him.

"It wasn't the fire, the funeral, or the gun fight this time." I hiccuped at the end.

"What was it?" He ran his hand up and down my back calmly.

"It was the night he was going to kill us." I choked out and he nodded, hugging me a little tighter till I calmed down again. Jack rocked slightly as he held on to me and my eyelids slowly started to become heavy.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me till morning? Like we did when we were kids?" Jack slowly shifted me over so there was room for him to lay in the bed.

"Thanks, Jack." I mumbled as I drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

I woke to the blaring of my alarm. I reached over Jack and slapped the button to turn it off. Jack groaned and threw his arm over his face and almost rolled over on top me.

"Jack!" Jack jumped and fell over the edge of the bed with a crash. I couldn't help but giggle as I looked over the edge to see Jack sprawled on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jack groaned and slowly moved to get off the floor.

"I love you, Aideen, but you are literally a pain in my ass." He grumbled and walked out of the room, rubbing his ass as he walked.

"I love you, too, Jack." I giggled again and climbed out of bed to get ready for school.

Everything had calmed down at the school. The newness of my arrival had worn off about two weeks after I came, I was now just another student in the sea of faces. Amber was quickly helping me catch up on the work that I had to make up and even helped me dodge Julia. Julia was nice and all, but she gave me the creeps with overly helpful personality, the way I could feel her watch me as I worked and the way she always found a way to be close to me. Amber said that the school gossips, Jessica Stanely and Lauren Mallory, were graduating this year and that Julia was hoping to take their place. Julia had always been a sort of outcast at the school, but being the gossip and knowing everything brought it's own type of popularity that Julia seemed to crave. What a better start than to get the scoop on the new girl that didn't talk about her past.

I had already been grilled by Jessica Stanely and she was pissed when she only got what I had told everyone else. The information had already been passed around the school and she wanted more so she could start rumors and keep the gossip train going. Angela had been helpful in keeping Lauren and Jessica occupied and away from me, but the one person that I wasn't sure how to handle was Brandon. With Brandon around it was like having Póilín at school with me. Brandon was by my side constantly and I had a feeling that all his little gestures where to show his interest. He walked me to class each morning and to my car after school even though classes and car where the opposite sides of the school and parking lot.

Amber smirked as we walked out of history together and spotted Brandon waiting along side the wall. He perked up as I came through the door and started toward us. He fell into step beside me as we walked toward the door that led outside to the parking lot.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Deen." Amber said before she broke off to walk with her sister to their car.

"Hey, Deen, do you have any plans for Saturday, May 12th?" I looked over at Brandon confused.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" Brandon suddenly looked very nervous.

"Well… ummm… I was thinking… or wondering…" Brandon's face was bright red as he stuttered. I was getting antsy about what he was going to ask.

"...What I'm trying to say is… willyougotopromwithme?" He rushed through and I couldn't make out what he had said.

"What?" Brandon took a deep breath before trying again.

"Would you go to prom with me?" He asked slower and I froze, shocked. What do I tell him? I hated dresses and dancing even more than that.

"Uhhhh… Brandon..." I said and rubbed the back of my neck, twirling my ponytail as I tried to think of what to tell him that wouldn't hurt him. He looked defeated and looked down at the pavement.

"I'm sorry… I don't like dances. Thank you for asking though." He still looked upset and I felt bad for it.

"How about movie night?" I suggested and Brandon immediately brighten.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great!" He replied enthusiastically.

"We could even make it a group thing. Invite the others if they don't want to go to prom." Brandon deflated a little but nodded.

"Cool." I dug my keys out of my pocket and unlock my car door, popping it open as I did so.

"Really, Brandon, thanks for asking, I'm flattered." Brandon gave me a small smile before walking away toward his car. I climbed in my seat and threw my bag into the passenger's seat before letting my head fall back against the head rest. What have I gotten my self into?


	9. Gossip

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter is late! This week has been so chaotic and I had absolutely no time to edit and upload this chapter. Please forgive me and enjoy the chapter! Remember to review! :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Nine: Gossip**

Today was oddly busy and I flopped onto a stool at the counter as there was finally a lull in activity. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. I had been on my feet since I had come on shift and I was starting to get a head ache from not eating since lunch and my feet hurt. I glanced up at the clock, I still had another two hours of my shift before I could go home and to bed. I saw Kim take a seat next to me as I looked up at the clock.

"So what did Jack say when you asked him about the girl he took to lunch?" I looked over at her. She looked mischievous as she smiled at me.

"He got defensive, but didn't deny anything. It didn't matter though..." I grinned at Kim.

"I found the paper he had stashed in a drawer with her name and number on it." Kim laughed as she shook her head.

"Why do guys think that hiding things in the most obvious places actually works?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I have no idea… Kim, can I ask you a question?" I turned to look at her.

"Sure, anything." She smiled as she turned the stool toward me.

"About Jacob." Kim's face brightened and a bigger smile spread across her face.

"Owwwww! A question about tall, dark and handsome Jacob? What's on your mind, girly?" I chuckled at Kim, she was so easy to talk with.

"Jack wants me to stay away from him. He heard that Jacob's hung up on some girl and Jack doesn't want me ending up being a rebound." Kim's face dimmed as I continue to speak.

"Oh." She frowned.

"Oh? So it's true?" I frowned as Kim sat silent.

"Not quite." Kim sighed and leaned back against the counter.

"Then explain. I don't want to end up wrapped up in something that could end in a disaster." I crossed my arms over my chest. Thoughts of Sam ran through my head as I spoke. A repeat was the last thing I ever wanted to experience.

"This girl. She went through a rough patch last September when her boyfriend moved. Before leaving he broke up with her. She had known Jake since they were young and they reconnected during this rough patch. Jake was like a crutch for her, he did anything he could to help her, including almost becoming her rebound. Her fell for her, but she never fully returned his feelings. Just recently her boyfriend and his family moved back and she dropped Jake to go back to him. Jake was crushed and he hasn't been himself since it happened, but since the cook out at Sam's where he met you..." Kim gave me a grin.

"Well, we've seen glimpses of the old Jake. I think you two would be great for each other." Her grin grew as I blushed.

"Well, I'm not ready to go jumping down that rabbit hole just yet." I stood as the only customer, an older man seated in the back corner, motioned for a refill of his coffee. Kim followed me with her eyes as I got the coffee pot and refilled the man's mug.

"You know, you don't talk about Chicago much." Kim stated as I placed the coffee pot back on the coils to keep it warm.

"Come to think about it, you don't say much about yourself at all." Kim looked at me suspicious.

"Did you kill someone or something?" I froze as she asked and looked at her questioningly. It was shocking that she could innocently ask such a ridiculous question. Though she hit the situation on the head.

"Something like that." I sighed as I sank back into my seat on the stool.

"Sore subject?" She looked apologetic. I took a deep breath.

"Kim, I like to think that we're becoming great friends." Kim gave me a smile.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Jared." Kim looked concerned now as I looked at her pleadingly.

"I cross my heart and hope to die. I won't tell a soul." She promised as she made an 'x' over her heart with her finger. I looked around the room. The man in the corner was sipping on his coffee as he read the paper and Kurt, the cook, had just gone on a smoke break outside on the other side of the parking lot. I grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her with me into the kitchen.

"Really, Deen? I think you could have told me in the main room..." Kim started, but stopped when I shook my head.

"Kim, do you know what Chicago is notorious for?" She looked confused.

"Baseball? The windy city?" I chuckled as I shook my head.

"Now, but it used to be known for the mob. The mobs aren't as prevalent now but when they pulled out... the gangs that they had started still remained. Chicago is the home of at least 100 known gangs. The streets aren't safe and almost everyone you come in contact with in the hoods are associated in some way." Kim stood silent as I spoke. She seemed to understand where this was going.

"When I turned fifteen I got an under the table job at one of the ports with Jack. The port was a cover for the import and exports of… illegal merchandise. One of the bosses took a shine to me. He was a flirt, but we never did anything else..." I assured Kim as she started to look a little more worried.

"His brother was the top boss and prohibited relationships on the job. A month before we left, he started to bend the rules. We both admitted our... interest for each other." I took a deep breath before I could continue. I could see the concern and conflict in Kim's eyes as I spoke.

"A few days after, he was shot." Kim gasped. Her hand raised to cover her mouth as a tear ran down her face.

"Oh, Deen!" She cried and threw her arms around me, hugging me tight as a tear made it's way down my face. I sniffed and wiped it away, pulling back from Kim after a second.

"His death was a slap in the face, proved just how stupid I was for getting anywhere near involved with him. After that I was scared, I knew that this would more than likely end in more death if the boss had his way. I was walking home a few nights later and as I came to my house, I saw it lit up in a giant fire." My voice cracked as I spoke. Kim's bottom lip trembled as she watched me, fighting her own tears.

"The people that had killed him… two of theirs had been killed, too. Someone had seen the two of us together… The fire killed my parents and my aunt." A sob broke from my lips and my knees almost gave out from under me. Kim steadied me and lead me to the floor as she cradled my head. I calmed myself and tried uselessly to wipe away the tears before continuing.

"After that Jack decided that it would be best to get away from Chicago. To start over, before we ended up dead, too. That's why I don't talk about it, Kim. It's too painful." Kim nodded and hugged me tighter as we sat in the floor for a couple minutes. Kim stood and helped me up. I sniffed a final time before walking to the sink to wash away the tear trails. Kim washed her face, too before giving me another hug and leaving the kitchen to give me a moment alone. I calmed myself down before walking back out to the main room. I looked up as the bell rang above the door to see Jacob walking in. He flashed me a bright smile before heading over to a booth. I caught a glimpse of Kim as I grabbed my pen, she was grinning as she got the other customer's bill for him, but I could see that it wasn't the same smile she usually had when Jacob came in. This one held caution and pity.

"Evening, Jacob. What can I get you tonight?" I tried to smile as I set a place mat in front of him with a napkin of utensils.

"How about a gorgeous red head to join me for dinner?" Jacob asked with a cocky grin. I smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"The special tonight is calm chowder and corn beef. Can I get you a drink while you think about your options on the menu?" I emphasized the words 'on the menu' so he would get my hint. His grin dimmed, but didn't leave his face.

"A coke would fine." I nodded and gave him his menu before moving to get his drink.

"Long game or short game with the mouse?" Kim questioned as I poured the soda into a glass and picked up a straw.

"I'm not playing a game, Kim. We talked about this." Kim giggled, shaking her head while returning to the corner booth to clean it.

"Have you decide what you would like or do you need another minute?" I set the glass down on the table and placed the straw next to it.

"No. I'm ready." I grabbed out my pen and pad, scribbling down his huge order, along with a take out order for his father. I sent the order through window and rang the small bell to call Kurt's attention to it. I picked up a cloth to start washing down some of the tables and placing the napkin wrapped utensils at each spot. I could see Kim chatting with Jacob as I cleaned. I wondered what they were talking about, but decided that whatever it was wasn't any of my business. She had promised not to tell anyone what I had told her. She wouldn't break that promise with me in the same room. Kurt rang the bell as he placed a couple large plates on the look through window. I gave him a smile before walking the plates to Jacob's table. Jacob gave me a small smile as I placed the food in front of him. I took a glance at the clock and smiled. I only had another forty minutes before my shift was over and I could go home to curl into my nice warm bed to sleep.

"Aideen?" Jacob said as I placed the last plate in front of him.

"Yes?" I straightened up and looked at him. I was taken aback by the pain that I could see in his eyes at this moment.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked and I felt my heart tighten in my chest as he stared at me, almost brokenly. As I stared into his eyes he was no longer the hulking man that could be seen as intimidating, but seemed much younger. Almost like a young boy who didn't know what to do.

"No, Jacob. I have a past and you don't deserve to wind up in my drama. You're too kind to be expose to my harsh reality." I gave him a small, sad smile before moving away from the table. Kim was looking between the two of us.

I fiddled around behind the counter as Jacob sat eating his dinner at the table. I had to admit there was a lot to like about Jacob. He was kind, almost always had a smile on his face, but yet… he seemed mysterious and hurt. The pain you could see felt like a reflection of the pain that I held in my own heart. I almost wished that I could reach in and take the pain away, to save someone else from enduring what I feel. As I looked at him from across the room I could see the defined muscle of his arm, like the kind you get from hard labor. The hard set to his jaw that seemed almost strange with his almost childish face. I also noticed the shag in his shoulders, as if they were weighed down by a heavy burden.

When he finished I came by to collect the dishes. As I gripped the edge of the plate Jacob laid his large, searing hot hand on top of mine. I looked up at him curiously.

"The group of us are going to hang out at the beach this weekend. I would really like it if you would join us." I opened my mouth to protest but he held up one finger, signaling that he wasn't finished.

"I know you have a past, everyone does, and so do I. If you won't let me ask you out... will you at least give me a chance to be a friend?" As he spoke his dark eyes burned into mine. Like he was trying to plead with me through his eyes. There almost seemed to be desperation mixed with the hope I could see in his eyes. I took a deep breath and removed my hand from under his. Jacob's shoulders shagged forward more with the action. I grabbed up a clean napkin and the pen from my apron, scribbling down the number to the house phone. I gave Jacob a small smile as I folded and handed him the napkin, he seemed shocked when he opened it to see the numbers.

"You can call me with all the information tomorrow." A thousand watt smile spread across his face. I knew that letting him in could be a big mistake, but this was a mistake that needed to happen. It could be the next step toward normalcy.


	10. The Beach

**Chapter Ten: The Beach**

Jacob had called the next day to give me the final information about the beach date. Turns out that we actually wouldn't be meeting on the beach so much as we were meeting and hanging out on the cliffs. He said something about diving and that had me a little concerned. The possibility of jumping off a cliff had my stomach in a knot. Sonas was yipping and bouncing around my feet as I tried to get ready. I don't have a swimsuit and I hadn't had time this week to go buy one. Hopefully I would be warm enough in a pair of shorts and a tank top, though I threw a pair of jeans and a long sleeve in the car, just in case.

"Oh come on girl." I scooped Sonas up with a groan. She had doubled in size since we'd bought her and definitely getting too big to pick up. She yipped again and licked my face. I smiled and pulled her away. I carried her out the kitchen and set her down on the ground as I picked up my keys, slipping my feet into my sneakers.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Jack muttered as he sat drinking his coffee at the table. I glared at him as I set my hands on my hips.

"Oh, how hypocritical! You can have a girlfriend, but I can't have friends?" Jack's frowned deepened.

"She's not my girlfriend." He argued with a small glare.

"Oh, pardon me! Your female acquaintance that you take to lunch every Thursday and talk with late at night when you think I'm sleeping." Jack avoided looking at me while he took another sip of his coffee. He picked up the paper off the table and shook it out to cover his face.

"That's what I thought! Now… when do I get to meet her?" Jack glanced over the top of the paper.

"When she agrees to be my girlfriend." I grinned and ruffled Jack's short hair as I walked past him.

"Good, I won't be out late. I'll be home before nine." I closed the door behind me, stopping Sonas from following me. It was only a short drive to the beach, but not knowing how cold the water would be, I didn't want to have to walk home. The parking lot of the beach was nearly vacant, only two other cars where there. I thought Jacob had said most of the people from the party were going to be here? As I put the car in park, I saw Jacob come out of the trees a couple feet ahead. He gave me a grin as he came closer.

"I'm glad you could come. We're all up on the cliffs." He waited as I climbed out of the car and locked the doors.

"How many are up there?" I glance around the nearly empty parking lot again.

"Nine of us. Most of us were at the cook out, so only a couple introductions." We started the hike up a densely forested trail. At the top I could recognize almost everyone. Even the boy I had met at the beach, Seth, was here and the woman that had called for him. When Seth spotted me a bright grin lit up his face as he stood. I had thought he was tall before, but he seemed to have sprouted a couple inches.

"Nice to see you again, Aideen. Where's Killer?" Seth asked brightly as he came close and stuck out his hand to shake. I smiled as I shook his hand, I couldn't believe how insanely feverish his hand felt.

"Nice to see you too, Seth. He's at home with my brother today." Jacob was looking confusedly between the two of us.

"Mind explaining how the two of you know each other?" Jacob was looking more toward Seth than he was me and was giving the poor guy an almost death glare.

"I literally tripped over Seth while I was on a run my first day here." Seth chuckled and I could feel the blush filling my cheeks. Jacob's glare dulled as he cracked a smile.

"Well, then the only introduction to be made would be to Leah." Jacob said and started to led me toward the other side of the cliff toward the tall woman that Seth had been standing with.

"Aideen, this is Leah. She's Seth's sister. Leah, this is Aideen." She glanced me over and gave me a hard nod. Somehow the action seemed dismissive and rude.

"Nice to meet you, Leah." I said and she scoffed. Jacob looked irritated, but quickly led me away toward another group of people. Sam and Jared where over here with Kim and Emily. Kim smiled as she saw me and waved enthusiastically. The rest of the small group looked over as we walked closer. Emily smiled while the guys nodded their greeting.

"Jack decide not to come along?" Jared asked.

"No, Jack's a party pooper. All work, no play." Jared and Sam smirked as I spoke and nodded.

"We got that impression." Sam mused.

"I'll get him to come around eventually. I mean there's no way he's going to avoid me." I smiled devilishly, causing the older guys to laugh.

"You seem like someone who would be very hard to ignore." Emily stated with a small smile on the unmarred half of her face.

"You're right. You'd think he'd give in with me pushing him his whole life, but he's stubborn." I frowned and they all smiled.

"Well I'm glad you came. We need more girl power around here." Kim stated and left Jared's arms to led me off to the food and drink table. When we were a good distance away from everyone else Kim turned on me.

"You like him, he asked you out. Why aren't making a move?" I sighed and leaned against the tree to my right.

"Kim, we went over this at the diner." She crossed her arms over her chest as she sent me a glare.

"Refresh my memory, because the only thing I got from our talk was that you are clinging to your past. What better way to move on than to start something with Jake. He's a great guy, he could help you through anything, if you let him." I let my shoulders sag as I looked away back toward the small groups of friends who chatted happily.

"Kim there's a lot to my past, more than I feel comfortable divulging to anyone. It wouldn't be fair to Jacob, I'm not ready to get that close to someone again. Is that enough, Kim?" I questioned as I looked back to her. She had a small frown on her face, but she nodded before leaning forward and giving me a tight hug.

"That's enough, I'm sorry." She pulled away and held a serious expression for a total of ten seconds before a bright smile came to her face.

"Now come on. I get to teach you how to cliff dive." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the small group of Sam, Jared, Jacob and Emily and beyond them, the cliff.

"Kim, are you crazy! I'm not going over that edge!" I exclaimed and tried to dig in my heels, uselessly, into the hard rock under my feet. Who would have thought this girl was so strong?

"Oh you big sissy! It'll be fun!" Kim grinned as she pulled me closer to the cliff. Sam and Jared where laughing as Kim pulled me passed them, Emily was smiling sympathetically and Jacob was watching attentively. In a final attempt to prevent taking the dive, I wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist as Kim pulled me passed him, using him as a weight to stop Kim from pulling me any farther.

"Help me, Jacob! She's gone mad! She's trying to kill me by throwing me off the cliff!" I fake cried pathetically. Jacob chuckled, but wrapped his arm around my waist, stopping Kim from pulling me further to my doom. I stuck my tongue out at Kim victoriously, while she pouted and tucked herself into Jared's side. The guys continued to laugh at us, shaking their heads.

"Told you I wasn't going over that edge." I taunted. Big mistake. Before I knew it Jacob had scooped me up into his arms and was running to the edge. I screamed as he jumped, my arms wrapping tightly around his neck as I clamped my eyes shut. A burst of adrenaline ran through my bloodstream making the fall seem longer before we made impact with the cold water below. Even as we were lightly thrown around by the waves Jacob didn't let go and kicked our way back to the surface. I sputtered, spitting out the nasty tasting salt water that had gotten in my mouth and sucking in a deep breath to my air deprived lungs.

Jacob laughed as he looked down at me. I probably looked like a drowned rat. I hadn't gotten the chance to tie my hair back and contain the disaster that it would turn into. I'm already dreading brushing my hair later to get all the knots out. I glared at the handsome, laughing boy and slapped water in his face, causing him to choke a little before I started swimming to shore. Everyone was laughing as we got back to the top. Emily was kindly trying to hide the fact she was laughing, but was failing miserably.

"I knew you'd survive!" Kim bragged as she laughed.

"I'll get both of you for this. Mark my words, you'll pay for this." I promised, glaring at Kim and Jacob as I started ringing out my hair. My usually light red hair was now a dark, almost brown color as I rung it out and put it up in bun at the back of my head.

"She looks like an angry kitten!" Jared said as he laughed.

"Watch it buddy!" I said and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ask Jack what happened when he added food coloring to my shampoo." I grinned evilly at Jared. His laughed stopped short as he seemed to think about the situation.

"What happened?" Sam asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and someone to find out." I continued to smile evilly and walked away to the food table to get something to eat. As I filled my plate I began to brainstorm what I could do to them that they would never see coming. They would be expecting the pay back soon, but I would wait and bid my time. I would get them when they were least expecting it. The day went on and I did dive off the cliff one more time before the guys started a fire and we all settled around it. Jacob took the seat next to me quietly, moving ever so slightly toward me every couple minutes. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't ready for a relationship, but he was nice and willing to just be a friend. But for how long would he be willing to only be a friend before he starts looking elsewhere?

I shook the thoughts from my head and leaned back against the log I had been sitting on. I was suddenly very tired, I was having trouble keeping my eyes opens. The adrenaline and hiking back up the cliff had drained my energy and the heat radiating from the fire and Jacob next to me was slowly lulling me to sleep. Everyone started to part after the sun had sunk below the horizon and the fire began to die. I stood drowsily, starting to say goodbye. I started to walk away, hoping that the walk back to the car would wake me up. I was almost to the trees when a boiling hot hand grabbed my arm. I spun around to see Jacob, he looked worried.

"Can I help you?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Let me drive you home." He said and I shook my head, Jack would kill me for bring someone to the house, especially a boy.

"I'll be fine, Jacob. I'll see you at the diner." I smiled and moved to walked away, but his hand still held my arm.

"I insist. You can barely walk, how are you going to drive?"

"Jack would be pissed if I brought you home with me. And how would you get home after you dropped me off?" I questioned. Jacob smiled.

"Don't you worry about that, Jack will never know I drove you home unless you tell him. Give me your keys." Jacob looked down at me pleadingly and I melted into a puddle of goo at his feet. I sighed, pulling out my keys from my pocket and handing them over. I was lucky they didn't fall out when I had been in the water. Jacob walked silently next to me back to the car. He held my door open for me, like a gentlemen, making me smile. I must have drifted off because before I knew it Jacob was shaking me awake as he pulled into my driveway.

"Aideen, wake up." Jacob whispered as he shook my shoulder. I leaned forward and rubbed my eyes. He smirked at me as he put the car in park.

"Told you, you're too tired to drive." I nodded and reached for the door handle. Jacob handed me the keys.

"Good night, Deen." Jacob whispered as he placed the keys in my hand.

"Good night, Jacob. Thank you." I said and he smiled before he took off into the trees. There was something strange about that boy, but I think I'm starting to like him.

 **A/N: Please, pretty please review! I desperately need feedback to see what you all think of this story. If you have an opinion let me know! Any and all suggestions are welcome! :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	11. Unexpected

**Chapter Eleven: Unexpected**

It was usual for Jacob to come by the diner two or three times a week, but this week he came Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. He had looked angry Friday and Saturday, something was up, but I figured it wasn't any of my business. He paid his bill as I was packing up to leave Saturday night and held the door for me as I left. I thanked him and started for my car, but he followed me. When I looked at him he was looking at me intensely with a frustrated expression on his face. I didn't say anything till we got to my car.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked as I spun around to look at him dead on. Something was up and I didn't like the hurt and frustration I could see on his face. His personality was like night and day compared to the other times that I had seen and talked with him. He continued to stare at my face before suddenly he leaned down, putting his hands on the car on either side of me, pinning me in. His lips crashed to mine in a hard, passionate kiss. I didn't respond for a couple seconds and he started to kiss me harder, evoking a reaction from me as my lips started moving against his without my consent. There was an almost electric current passing through our lips, this was more than I had ever felt from the kisses I had shared with any boy.

I melted into the kiss and my hands traveled behind his neck, linking to pull me closer to him without me even thinking about it. As I responded Jacob's kiss became gentler and his hands left the hood of the car to move to my hips. He slowed the kiss till eventually we had to break apart to breath. He leaned his forehead against mine, both of us gasping to catch our breath as we stared into each other's eyes. There was something unresolved in his eyes, but the hurt had disappeared. As I began to breath evenly again he placed a couple soft, warm pecks to my lips before fully pulling back.

"What was that?" I wondered out loud, leaning back against the car for support. Jacob smiled smugly as he took a step back.

"I wanted to know if it would change you mind?" I stared at him, wondering what he was talking about. Was he talking about refusing to date him?

"Change my mind about what?" The question sounding stupid as I spoke.

"Is a little baggage enough to keep you at arm's length or will you let me take you on a date?" He asked cockily as he leaned back against a blue Toyota parked in the spot next to me. I took a deep breath.

"It's not just a little baggage, Jacob. It a carry-on and a couple suit cases. I can't possibly expect you to handle all of it." I could feel a constricting around my heart as I spoke, like denying him caused my heart to ache. Why did denying him hurt so much?

"I'm a strong guy, Aideen. If you can handle my baggage, I'll be able to handle yours." He said assuredly. I watched his face, seeing his pure sincerity as he spoke. I sighed before looking away and then back at Jacob. He was trying to hide it, but I could see that he was hopeful. He really wanted this for some odd reason, even though he knew he could get hurt.

"I'll go out with you..." A smile started spreading across Jake's face.

"But.." The smile dimmed for a second.

"Baby steps. We take it slow and nothing extravagant. I don't have a dress." The smile finished spreading across his face. He quickly leaned down a gave me a soft sweet kiss before pulling back.

"I know exactly what we can do. How about Friday?" I smiled and nodded. He gave me a final kiss before walking away.

"I'll see you later!" He called over his shoulder and I yelled goodnight before climbing into the car and let my head fall back into the head rest. What was I getting myself into? It's like that boy can talk me into anything and it drove my heart wild. Right now it felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I gathered myself and drove home, almost in a daze. What was it about Jacob that did this to me? Was it his sweet talking or was it the way his eyes made me melt when I could see the hurt buried under the pleading? Was the hurt that I could feel in my own heart, the reason that I caved so easily to his will? Not wanting him to feel the same pain as I did, so I did anything to sooth it?

Sonas meet me at the door, barking and wagging her tail. I leaned down to scratch her head, getting kisses all over my face as I did so. I laughed as I pushed her away gently to wipe off the slobber. Jack was on the couch, the TV was playing, but I don't think he was paying any attention to it. He looked up as I leaned against the back of the couch. When I saw the look on his face I knew there was something on his mind. His eyebrows were furrowed and he kept twitching his fingers, almost as if he was using them to count. It was a habit he had picked up in school, he would blankly stare out into space, ticking off his fingers as he tried to think of an answer that challenged him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The sky." Jack smirked and I shook my head. I walked right into that one.

"Really, what's on your mind?" Jack sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"I asked Annie to be my girlfriend."

"What! That's great! When do I get to meet her?" I smiled brightly at him before I saw he wasn't smiling, too.

"What's wrong, Jack? This is good news, right?" I started getting concerned when he wouldn't look at me.

"She said 'no'. Said that she just wanted a friend and not a boyfriend." He looked pained as he confessed. I moved around the couch and took a seat next to him. I sat on my knees and pulled him into a hug.

"You really liked this girl, didn't you?" He nodded against my shoulder before taking a deep breath and sitting up straight. He had always taken care of me, he didn't want me to have to take care of him.

"Just wait a couple weeks and if she doesn't come around, there are plenty of other fish in the sea." Jack tried to give me a small smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Thanks, Deen." I smiled and stood to get ready for bed.

"Hey?" Jack said as he glanced up at me. I looked at him questioningly.

"You looked a little dazed when you came in, something up with you?" I hesitated on answering.

"Yeah, but nothing big." I shrugged and Jack looked at me suspiciously.

"Come on, Deen. You've never been afraid to tell me anything before." I grimaced, knowing he was right, but I didn't wait to add salt to the already open wound he had.

"Just tell me, Deen or I'll talk to Jared tomorrow and he'll tell me." Jack smirked knowing Kim told Jared almost everything.

"He won't know, Kim wasn't there." I stuck my tongue out at Jack.

"Just tell me, I'll find out eventually." He threatened and I sighed with a nod as I flopped back down on the couch.

"Fine, but remember that you wanted to know." I Jack nodded as he watched me closely.

"Jake asked me out and I told him 'yes'." I braced for the information to register with Jack.

"What?!" He exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. His arms flew up over his head as he glared down at me.

"I thought we talked about this! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't be some damn rebound for some guy that you've only known for two months!" Jack demanded and I flinched back.

"Yeah, but I'm being careful. I'm not going to jump in to this with both feet. I'm going to take it slow, see where this all goes. We'll never know unless we give it a shot." I said softly, trying to calm Jack down.

"Fine, it's your decision, but be smart about this. I'd hate to see you hurt more than you already have been." Jack sighed and flopped back onto the couch next to me. I nodded and gave Jack a smile.

"So when is this 'date'?" Jack asked as he ran a head through his hair.

"Friday." I smiled.

"What time is he going to pick you up?" I shrugged.

"We didn't plan much out. Just agreed that we would go out on Friday." Jack nodded.

"Make sure he comes here to pick you up and that you take your gun with you. If he oversteps, he better not be going home the same way he left." Jack said sternly and I giggled.

"It's just a date, Jack. I made him promise to take it slow. You have to reach kissing, before you can start pushing for sex." Jack's expression became almost pained with the last word. His hands flew to his ear, pushing them against his skull to prevent hearing what I was saying.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I don't wait to hear about that! Nasty images! I don't ever what to think about you doing that stuff!" He groaned and stood, walking down the hallway to his room as I giggled on the couch.

"Good night, Jack! See you in the morning!" I called after him and stood to let the dogs out for the last time before going to bed. I was about to close the door when Póilín started barking at the trees. He growled, but didn't run toward it, instead he had his tail tucked between his hind legs as he barked. Sonas stood behind him, her own tail tucked away as she hid behind Póilín. I reached over, yanking open the top drawer under the counter; Jack kept a gun there at all times. I also grabbed a flash light. I stood on the porch scanning the trees with the light. I knew whatever Póilín was barking at wasn't human. If it was he would have attacked them, this had to be an animal of some sort. As I scanned the trees I caught as glimpse of a pair of reflective eyes, before they quickly disappeared. Póilín stopped barking when the eyes disappeared, but still stood protectively in front of the porch.

I stood out and waited for the dogs to finish their business, watching the trees with my gun ready. I would have to get Jack to buy a bigger gun. Whatever had been in the trees had been huge. The eyes had stood about six feet off the ground. The bigger the animal, the bigger the rifle you needed to take it down. I had no idea what the animal could have been, being as massive as it was. I feared what it could do to Póilín or Sonas if it had the chance. I quickly called the dogs back into the house and made sure that I locked the door tight and checked all the windows before walking down to Jack's room. I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

"I'm decent." He called and I opened the door. I walked over to the windows and made sure they were shut and sealed tight.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he sat on his bed. He was watching my strangely as I checked the last window.

"We're going to need a bigger gun. Hand guns take care of humans, but not large animals." I said and walked toward him.

"Why?" He seemed confused.

"When I let Poilin and Sonas out there was something in the trees. The eyes were well above the ground. Whatever it was must have been huge." I explained. Jack seemed to understand now and nodded his head.

"Oh. Might have been a bear. They can stand pretty tall on their hind legs." Jack suggested and I nodded as I thought about it.

"Still, get a bigger gun. I don't want have that thing show back up and us not have the fire power to take care of it." Jack nodded.

"We can go out to Port Angeles or Seattle next weekend." I smiled and said a final good night before heading to my own room for the night. Sonas still seemed a little scared as she stood by the door with her tail still between her legs. I scooped her up in my arms and sat down on the bed. She was getting a little too big to carry, but I couldn't stop myself when she seemed so scared. She nuzzled her little nose into my neck with her head on my shoulder. Though we've only had Poilin and Sonas for two months now, I couldn't imagine losing them.


	12. Talk

Chapter Twelve: Talk

Amber rushed up to my car as soon as I had it stopped in a parking spot on the far side of the lot. She seemed excited about something as she waited for me to get my bag and climb out of the car.

"There's some tall, native from the rez standing out front." Amber had a huge grin on her face, it was like a celebrity was visiting the school. Her description sounded like all the guys that Kim and Jake hung around with. Amber was more than happy to go ogle this 'definition of tall, dark and handsome' as she lead me across the parking lot toward the main office. When we got a couple rows back I could see the back of a tall head above all the cars. When we got to the last row I chuckled when I saw that it was actually Jacob, himself. He was leaning against a mean looking, sleek, black motorcycle, wearing only a tight, black tee shirt and grease covered jeans, though the air had a chill to it this morning. All the other students were giving him a wide berth as they moved to their first hour class. Jake gave me a sly grin when he saw me. I blushed a bright scarlet while Amber giggled helplessly.

"It's Jake." I mumbled and Amber looked at me shocked.

"You know him?" She questioned in a whisper as she glanced him over.

"Come on." I grabbed Amber's arm and only half dragged her toward Jake. He seemed highly amused as he saw the only slightly protesting Amber coming along behind me.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" I teased as we got close enough so I didn't have to raise my voice for him to hear. He grinned and shook his head.

"Absolutely not, waiting till after school was just too much time to wait before seeing again, Deen." He replied sarcastically.

"Actually I'm here as a favor to Sam." He said and glanced at the shiny Volvo that came into the parking lot, his smiling dropping as he spoke.

"Oh, how will I live with the disappointment?" I asked dramatically, bringing the smile back to Jake's face.

"Don't worry I'll be by the diner later to talk about our plans for Friday." He grinned, eyes flickering to Amber as she looked between the two of us. She probably already had a million questions lined up to ask when we got away from Jake.

"Make sure to actually bring your dad his food. The poor man deserves to get a hot meal and not just the cold take out that you bring home on occasion." I teased, Jake looked a little sheepish at the jab, but the grinned stayed in place till his eyes caught a movement behind me. I turned and saw Angela's friend Bella walking our way with her boyfriend at her side. Apparently they were the ones Jake had come to speak with.

"I'll talk to you later, Jake." I said and he nodded as the smile once again fell from his face. Amber and I walked away toward the buildings that held our classes, not saying anything. Amber rounded on me as soon as we were around a building and out of sight.

"How do you know him?" Amber demanded.

"Did you forget where the diner is? He hangs out at the diner all the time. The other waitress's boyfriend is friends with him." I shrugged, but it wasn't enough for Amber.

"He said you'd talk about your plans for Friday? What are you planning?" Amber questioned.

"Well isn't someone nosy today?" I stepped around her. We had to get to class soon or we would be serving a detention for being late.

"Don't change the subject, Aideen!" I sighed and leaned against the building that held my class.

"He asked me out Saturday night after my shift and I told him 'yes'." Amber started to squeal before I covered her mouth with my hand to muffle the noise. After a second I felt her tongue move against my hand. I quickly removed it with a cringe, wiping my hand down the leg of my jeans.

"Were you going to tell me?" I smiled. Of course this is what she was worried about.

"Yeah, later when I found out what we were going to do and I could ask you what I should wear. Amber's face lit up in a giant smile.

"We'll talk later." She determined before she hurried off to her own class, allowing me to make my way inside and take my seat before the teacher started today's lesson.

After class I hurried to leave, quickly making my way to biology and then to my free hour with Angela, Ben and Brandon. As I sat down I noticed that Brandon didn't greet me like he usually did and it didn't go unnoticed by Ben or Angela as they both gave him a strange look. He sat toward the front of the room, quietly doing the work he had laid out in front of himself. I set to work on the essay Mrs. Morgan had assigned this morning, occasionally glancing at Brandon. The period passed slowly without Brandon's usual banter, jokes and usually happy demeanor. He still walked with us as we headed toward the cafeteria, but before we got to the doors I grabbed Brandon's arm and motioned for Angela and Ben to go a head to lunch without us.

"What the hell, Brandon?" I demanded when they were inside the cafeteria.

"What?" He tried to look confused, but he was a terrible actor.

"You know what. You're acting weird and it has something to do with me. What's going on?" I asked again. Brandon blushed a little and looked down at his feet as he lightly kicked a small rock around.

"Amber told me about the guy that was here with the motorcycle this morning." Brandon said and I was still confused what this had to do with anything.

"And...?"

"Amber said that he's taking you out on a date Friday. Is he the reason you turned me down?" I was stunned by Brandon's question.

"No. Brandon… I didn't turned you down because of Jacob. I turned you down because we're friends and I don't want that to get complicated." Brandon still looked down at his feet as I spoke, his shoulders shagging in disappointment.

"Hey, we're still on for a movie night with everyone, right?" I bumped my shoulder into Brandon's. I got a small smile in return as he returned the bump halfheartedly.

"Yeah. My house at six, Saturday night."

"I'll bring the pizza." I grinned and we both headed back to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

The rest of the day was uneventful after the girls got all their questions out of the way. I was almost excited for my shift after school. I had never been on a real date before and Jake seemed like a really nice guy. I had been asked out plenty of times, but all the other guys had never given me the feeling that I was the only girl within a mile radius. And the way he had kissed me… It had made my blood feel like it was boiling, I had never felt more alive than in that moment. It was like a drug that I wanted to try again and again till I was a hopeless addict.

My shift was almost over when Jacob came into the diner. Once again the smile wasn't on his face as he scowled down at the menu in front of him. I quickly got his order and sent it into the kitchen before taking a seat in the booth across from him. I hated seeing Jacob without a smile, it was like a warning sign of something terrible about to occur. Like a siren before a storm.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's wrong, Jake?" He sighed and looked away from me out the window.

"When I was at the school this morning, it was to talk with my friend Bella about her trip. She went to visit her mom in Florida during the weekend and a couple things had Sam and a couple of the others concerned. She came back with me to spend the day and one of our conversations definitely didn't go the way I wanted it to." By the time he finished he was glaring out the window at the darkened trees. I unconsciously moved my hand to his, hoping to comfort him in some way with the action. He looked down at my hand surprised, but didn't move it.

"Are you okay?" I asked. The pain I had seen the first day I had met Jake was back in full force. His eyes almost always held a shine to them when he was happy, but now there was only a glimmer. The anger and pain clouding the happiness and smile that I wanted to see.

"Physically. I just wish that she would look at what's happening around her and realize what she's doing. She's throwing her life away just to be with some lee… guy." Jake spat the last word as clenched his jaw angrily. Like the word offended him somehow.

"Well. You have to mean something to her if she came down here with you today. She wouldn't do that if she didn't care about you." I tried to comfort him, but it just seemed to irritate him more.

"She has a shitty way of showing it." He mumbled at the table before looking up into my eyes. A resolve came to eyes and he tried to give me a smile.

"Let's talk about something else. You have any ideas about what you want to do Friday?" I leaned back a little in the booth as the tension from before seemed to fade away, like a bad memory. I hadn't realized Jake and I had been leaning toward each other as we spoke. I thought for a second before giving him a shrug.

"I'm open to just about anything. Did you have anything in mind?" He smirked and nodded.

"How do you feel about a hike?" I shrugged.

"Depends on how far?" He chuckled and leaned forward a little, bringing his other hand to join mine in the center of the table.

"Not much. About half a mile up the back side of the cliff. You seemed to like it when you joined us for cliff diving and the weather is supposed to be warm." I smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great." Jacob gave me the bright smile that I had been wanting to see all day.

"What time do you want to pick me up? Jack wants you to come to the house before, run through the scary big brother skit before allowing us to leave." I giggled and Jake chuckled.

"How about at four? It's still a school night and I don't imagine you want to be out too late?" I nodded my head as I smiled. He was thinking about everything and it seemed sweet. The bell rang as a heavy plate was set on the window counter. I held up a finger to excuse myself and quickly stood to get Jake's plate and brought it back to the table. I could see Kim smiling as she refilled the glass of the only other customer in the diner. Jake thanked me as I set down the plate before I retook my seat in the opposite booth.

"How about after we finish diving, we go back to my house and I can make dinner?" Jake asked as he picked up his fork from the napkin.

"You can cook?" I asked teasingly with a giggle. Jake gave me a mock glare as he swallowed a mouth full.

"Of course I can. Why would you think I couldn't?" I grinned as I looked around the room.

"You come to the diner almost every night, that doesn't suggest someone's ability to cook." Jake huffed as I spoke.

"Well, maybe I only come to flirt with the hot waitress?" Jack suggested and I blushed scarlet, my cheeks felt like infernos as the blush spread. Jake chuckled and raised his hand to brush across the heated skin, causing me to blush deeper as I ducked my head.

"Is that true?" I asked quietly as I looked up at Jake through my eyelashes. He nodded with an oddly shy smile.

"Yea. Thank god you finally said 'yes' or I would go broke coming here all the time." Jake joked, easing the seriousness of the moment.

"What would you have done if I hadn't?" I was curious. Jake shrugged his shoulders as he shoveled another fork full into his mouth.

"Resorted to shameless begging till you finally caved to my endless charmed." He grinned after swallowing. I snorted, covering my mouth as I laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of his statement.

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged you for the begging type." Jake smirked.

"There's a lot to learn then isn't there?" I nodded as thought through all the things he didn't know.

"I guess there is, but that's the point of going on a date, right? Getting to know the other person, making connections?"

"More or less. Also to help me gauge how long it will take before you inevitably fall helplessly in love with me and submit to my will." He seemed to be teasing, but something made me think that he was actually hoping for a somewhat similar outcome. I gave him a small smile as I shook my head.

"We'll see." I was going to follow through with my promise to Jack, I wasn't going to move into a relationship too quickly. I definitely didn't want to be just the rebound.


	13. Learning

**A/N: I meant to post this chapter this morning, but didn't get the chance to. Better late than never, right? Please review and give me your thoughts.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Learning**

The TV was doing nothing to keep my attention as some so called 'experts' debated on what was causing the mysterious numbers of missing and dead people in Seattle. I had heard that they suspected gang activity and that's exactly why I stopped paying attention. No gang would rack up that many bodies in so short of a time and the missing wouldn't have been missing this long before showing back up maimed or dead. Jack was sprawled along the couch, where he had flopped when he got home from work, lightly snoring. Sam had the guys working hard on some house on the far side of the rez, the old lady that owned the place wanted the repairs to be done as soon as possible. I don't know how Jack had talked Sam into letting him take off early.

I glanced back up at the clock and sighed. It was only quarter to four, Jake wouldn't be picking me up for our date till four. I went over the list of things that I needed in my head for the eleventh time as the seconds hand of the clock continues to tick off ever so slowly. I had a towel, hair brush, a change of clothes for after we got done jumping, a couple bottles of water, and a jacket packed into my backpack in case the weather decided to change. I made sure both outfits were nicer looking while still being practical for hiking and then having dinner at Jake's. Jack had been a little unsure of us having dinner at Jake's till I told him that Billy would be there, then he calmed down a little. I groaned as I glanced back at the clock to see that only two minutes had passed. I was going to go crazy with all this waiting!

Sonas's cold, wet nose was suddenly pressing into my neck, her right paw on my thigh. I giggled as she licked my face, distracting me for a moment. It still amazed me how fast she was growing. She was about the size of a labrador already and she was only four months old. Jack gave a snort and rolled a little on the couch. I smiled and tried paying attention to the TV again. The 'experts' were still debating around a large round table.

"Well, Robert, we should confront the chance that this could be a quickly devolving serial killer." A blonde with a high priced, purple, pant suit said toward a gray haired man in a navy suit across the table.

"I think that it would be highly unlikely that this can be contributed to a serial killer. The time frame is much too short and the killings happen all over the city in the matter of a couple hours during the night. There's no possible way that a single human being can be to blame for all this carnage." Robert argued back. The blonde began to argue again, but thankfully there was a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock and smiled, exactly four o'clock. Póilín let out a loud bark and made a run for the door, startling Jack out of his sleep. He sprung up from the couch, grabbing the gun between the cushions.

"Jack!" I grabbed his arm, trying to hold him back.

"It's just, Jake!" I pointed to the clock. Jack relaxed a little, tucking the gun back away while I ran to answer the door. I grabbed Póilín by the collar, pulling him back while telling him to sit and stop barking. I smiled as I pulled the door open to Jake. He smiled back as I opened the door wider for him to come in. As Jake took a step, a white blur shot passed me and jumped up at Jake, knocking him over. Jake let out a shout as he fell to the porch floor, Sonas licking his face happily, her tail wagging.

Jake seemed shocked for all of ten seconds before he started to laugh, trying to get up again. I giggled, grabbing a hold of Sonas as I sent Póilín out into the yard.

"Are you alright?" I asked between giggles as Jake managed to get to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She just caught me by surprise." Jake reached down with a smile and scratched Sonas behind her ear. Her tongue lolled out the side of her mouth in a doggy smile. We both looked up as a throat cleared behind us. Jack stood by the door, an eyebrow raised at us.

"Nice to see you again, Jack." Jake greeted, extending his hand out to Jack to shake. Jack gave a stiff nod while he shook Jake's hand before shoving both his hands back into his pockets. It was a sight to see the two hulking men standing face to face, Jack seemed to be trying to silently intimidating Jake while Jake seemed to be holding back a grin.

"What do the two of you have planned?" Jack asked he watched Jake's reactions closely.

"Deen and I are going to hike the trail up the back side of the cliff, do some cliff diving, then I planned to take her back to my place for dinner." Jack nodded before looking to me and back to Jake.

"Have her home before ten and no funny business on the porch or I'll sick the dogs on you." Jack threatened. Jake laughed causing Jack to smirk, enjoying that Jake didn't know what Póilín could do. I sent Jack a glare before going back inside to get my bag.

"Tá sé, an ceart agat?" Jack asked as I passed him to leave. I rolled my eyes as I patted my bag. There was an extra pocket in the bottom that I put my gun in. He gave a nod before looking back to Jacob.

"Bring her back in one piece." I huffed and grabbed Jacob's forearm, leading him away from Jack and toward his car. Jake gave Jack a nod as he walked away with me. He held the passenger door open for me, causing me to blush lightly. I thought the only people who did that anymore were in books or movies.

"If you don't mind my asking, what did Jack say to you?" Jack asked as we started to drive down the road toward La Push.

"He was telling me to be careful." I shrugged it off even though that isn't actually what he said, but I didn't want Jake to know what he had really said. That would bring up some hard questions that I didn't want to answer anytime soon. Jake smirked.

"He seems like a good brother." Jake commented and I smiled.

"He is. I don't know how many other people would take on the responsibility of taking care of their younger sister after what happened." Jake nodded, watching the road as it curved toward La Push.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked, shifting in my seat so that I was facing Jake. He nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah. Twin older sisters. Rachel and Rebecca. Rachel is studying at the University of Washington and Rebecca is married, living in Hawaii with her husband."

"Wow. How old are they?"

"They'll be twenty next month." I nodded and thought about that. I realized then that I didn't even know how old Jacob was. I assume he was around the same age as me, but appearances could be deceiving.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"I just turned sixteen January 19th." He said matter of factly with a grin.

"Yours?

"I'll be turning seventeen October 30th." Jake chuckled.

"The day before Halloween. Must be awesome getting presents one day and a ton of candy the next." Jake smirked as he turned off onto a dirt road just passed the beach.

"Yeah, but not so much fun when you end up sick from all the sugar." I scrunched up my nose as I remembered, Jacob chuckled before slowing the car to a stop.

"I guess that could put a downer on it." I climbed out of the car throwing my bag over my shoulder, moving toward the front of the car where Jacob was waiting for me. As I reached him, he reached over taking my bag from me and lightly throwing it over his arm.

"I can carry the bag, Jacob. It's not that heavy." I said and he nodded, but didn't hand me the bag back. I walked beside him as we started the short hike at the trail head a couple feet off the road.

"What do you do in your free time?" Jacob asked after we had walked in comfortable silence for a couple minutes. I thought about what I could tell him.

"I usually don't have much free time, but when I do I like to read or go for a run with the dogs. I used to play on the school lacrosse team." Jacob seemed a little surprised.

"You like to run?" I nodded. I know most people didn't run unless they had to and I tended to get that reaction if I mentioned it to people.

"I thought I was one of the only people that actually liked to go for runs. Most of the guys hate it when they have to run, they say its boring." I brightened, giving Jacob a bright smile that he returned.

"Besides running what do you like to do?" I asked.

"I fix up cars and motorcycles. I actually rebuilt the one I drove here." He motioned back toward where we had left the small red car.

"That's cool. I'm not much of a mechanic, I leave that kind of stuff to Jack." I smirked.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, Jacob chuckled.

"Blue." He said after a moment of consideration.

"Yours?"

"Green." Jake chuckled. I cocked a brow, daring him to actually say what I knew he was thinking.

"What's your favorite movie?" He asked steering away from the topic.

" _Cast Away_ with Tom Hanks. You?"

" _The Untouchables_ " Jake smirked.

"Isn't that set in Chicago?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, but I like the fighting in it."

"What's your favorite childhood memory?" Jacob had to think for a second before answering.

"When I was seven my parents saved up some money and they took my sisters and I to Enchanted Village Water Park. We had the best day of our lives." Jacob smiled fondly as he thought about this place and I smiled at him. That did seem like a great memory.

"How 'bout you?"

"Before living in Chicago, Jack and I lived in Ireland. I remember going over to our grandparents house, Jack and I would sit at seanathair's, my grandfather's, feet as he told us the legends of Ireland. He was a great story teller, it was almost like when he spoke you were transported back in time and actually watching everything happen with your very own eyes." Jake seemed fascinated.

"Sounds like when my dad tells the tribal legends. Maybe you'll get to hear them sometime." Jake said with a smile.

"That would be awesome." I gave him a smile back before looking forward again. I could see a break in the trees up ahead and could smell the scent of salt water from the ocean getting stronger. When we stepped through the trees we were back at the cliff we had jumped from a couple weeks ago. I smiled as I started to take off my shoes and socks, leaving them next to a fallen log Jacob had set my bag on.

"Eager much?" Jacob asked, stripping his shirt off. I blushed as my eyes ran over his washboard abs and his muscled arms. I quickly pulled my eyes away, but knew I was caught when the cocky smirk spread across Jacob's face.

"Well, it is fun." I gave him a sly grin.

"Beat you to shore!" I called and set off at a ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled right before I jumped off the edge for the short fall into the water. The dark water was still a little cold as I plunged feet first into it. I quickly started swimming back up and felt the impact of the water as Jacob joined me only a few seconds later. I grinned as I surfaced, quickly starting the swim to shore. I pumped my fists victoriously as I reached shore before Jacob.

"You cheated!" Jacob accused as he made his way out of the water. It was unbelievably hot to see the water dripping from his slightly shaggy hair and down his abs. I forced myself to pull my eyes away.

"No, you simply have a slow reaction time." I grinned and began walking back toward the cliff.

"Hey! What's that?" Jacob asked as he came up behind me.

"What's, what?" I looked back at him confused as I looked around.

"This." Jacob pulled up my shirt that had shifted up to expose my lower back and pushed one blazing hot finger to the skin. Shit! I quickly pulled the shirt back down over the tattoo and turned to face Jacob.

"A mistake."

"What was it?" He turned moving back around me to try and look at the tattoo again.

"Words." Jake laughed as I turned around again to stop him from seeing it.

"I know that. What's it say?" I looked away from Jacob, knowing I couldn't tell him.

"I rather not tell you, Jacob. It's a little too personal." The look of pain and disappointment flashed across his face as I looked back up, but he quickly covered it up and nodded his head as we started back toward the cliff.

"It's a sentence in Irish. The decision I made that lead to the tattoo was the biggest mistake I ever made. I'm just not ready to tell anyone about it, but when I know you a little better, I'll tell you." I said softly. Jacob gave me a small smile.

I started praying in my head as looked away from Jacob. Lord, please let me not screw this up with Jacob. I didn't want to mess this up and I could feel that he was definitely someone I wanted to stayed around.


	14. A Night Out

**Chapter Fourteen: A Night Out**

My date was great with Jake after we got passed my tattoo. I knew he was still curious, but that moment just wasn't right to unload all my baggage on him. We did a few more jumps before packing up and hiking back to his car. He made some amazing pasta for us for dinner and we had a great rest of the night. When he drove me home he walked me to the porch to say good night. It was so perfect that before he could leave I leaned up and gave a kiss to his cheek before opening the door and going inside.

I smiled as I drove, thinking about how great the night had been and how I hoped we would do it again soon. I pulled into the Chesney driveway and climbed out with the pizza I had run to Port Angeles to get. The door was thrown up before I could climb the front steps. Brandon grabbed the pizza box while Amber grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house and into the currently empty kitchen.

"So… How'd it go?" I smirked at Amber's eagerness. She was practically vibrating as she bounced, wanting to know about yesterday. I thought over what to say, dragging out the time Amber had to wait. She was quickly growing impatient.

"It was great. He was a total gentlemen, even cooked pasta for us." I smiled as Amber smothered a squeal.

"Are you two going out again? Did you kiss? Did he announce his undying love for you and beg for you to run away and marry him?" Amber rattled off questions faster than I could try to answer them. Each question sounding like she was imagining some dorky romance movie between Jacob and I in her head.

"Amber… Amber!" Amber stopped talking as I put my hand over her mouth.

"I don't know. He walked me to the door and I kissed his cheek. No, this is real life, not a romance."

"What do you mean you don't know!? Didn't you guys talk about it?" Amber seemed to be running off again in her head and I hurried to stop her train of thought.

"No, we didn't talk about it. I imagine we'll talk about it the next time he comes to the diner." I let Amber ask a few more question before declaring that we need to get some pizza before Richard, Dustin and Brandon ate it all on us. Crystal and Ashley gave me a smile as Amber settled on the couch next to her twin and I pulled up a yellow beanbag that had been in the corner.

"Alright." Brandon began as he stood up in front of the blue screened TV.

"I got _The Fog_ , _Batman Begins_ , _Lords of Dogtown_ , _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory,_ and _Robot."_ Brandon held up the cases for each movie as he read the title.

"How about we start with the childish movies and end with the serious horror movie. They're more interesting in the dark." Richard chuckled. We all agreed and Brandon popped _Robot_ into the player and retook his place in the recliner. We all had a good time as we relaxed in Brandon's living room and gorged ourselves on pizza, licorice, popcorn and soda.

Most of us ended up camping out on the living room furniture once _The Fog_ finished playing at 3 am. We were too tired to safely drive home and with the risk of hitting someone coming home from prom Brandon offered to get us a couple blankets. Thankfully his parents were totally fine with this, Mrs. Chesney even made breakfast for us all in the morning before sending us off to our own homes. I called Jack and let him know what had happened and calmed his panic attack before I left to go home. Sonas jumped on me the second the door opened, she was so happy to see me. She licked my face causing me to laugh as I tried to get her down.

"You couldn't call last night?" Jack asked angrily leaning against the small wall that blocked the kitchen from sight.

"I didn't realize how late it had gotten til the movie got over and saw a clock. I didn't think you would appreciate a call at three in the morning." I shrugged, kicking off my shoes. Jack sighed and pushed himself off the wall, arms crossing over his chest.

"I was up anyway. Worried about you, Deen."

"There was nothing to worry about. I was completely safe." Jack still looked upset.

"Are you sure? Just because nothing has happened since we've got here doesn't mean that we're totally safe. I was up all night talking myself out of driving over to that house and seeing if something had happened to you. You're the only family I have left Aideen! I don't care what time it is! I need to know that you're safe! I may not really be your brother, but I'm still your cousin. I'm family and I want to make sure your safe, just like I promised Aunt Alana." I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes as Jack mentioned mom.

"I'm sorry Jack." I threw myself at him, hugging him as tight as I could. Jack sighed tiredly before slowly wrapping his arms around me, hugging me back. Tears slowly began to fall down my face as I thought more about what Jack had said. He was right. I should have called, should have known that he would be worried. I had just gotten caught up in being able to feel safe for the first time in years. Jack was only this way to protect me, I couldn't blame him for that.

"No, I'm sorry, Deen." Jack hugged me a little tighter before pushing me back a little to look me in the eye.

"I know you can take care of yourself, you always could. I just… I over reacted. I started thinking like the over protective cousin that had to watch out for you every second of every day. You have a right to go out with your friends and be a carefree kid every once in a while." I shook my head.

"No, you're right. I should have known to call. Even if it was three in the morning. I got caught up in everything and I stopped thinking like a person on the run. I won't happen again Jack, I promise." I vowed. Jack gave me a small smile before pulling me back into a hug. I let Jack comfort me for a couple seconds before pulling away and wiping away the tears.

"I have to get ready for work." Jack nodded.

"Annie asked to meet me for lunch so I'm going to run a couple errands before meeting her." I nodded. I already didn't care for this Annie. Jack really seemed to like her and she had already hurt him more than any other past girlfriend had. The last one had cheated on him with one of his closest friends, but Jack seemed more upset about Annie refusing to be his girlfriend than he ever was over the cheating skank and his friend.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Jack gave me a smile before he scooped up his keys and headed out the door. I listened as his car pulled out before taking the dogs out. I hooked their collars to their ropes and walked back inside to shower. I caught sight of my face as I pulled my shirt off. My eyes were puffy from crying, but other than that I looked good.

The bags had disappeared from under my eyes and they had returned to their bright blue, my hair was once again it's bright shade of red that caught everyone's attention. The biggest thing that I noticed was that I actually looked like a regular happy teenager, something I hadn't been in so long. I smiled at my reflection, but the smile dulled as my eye caught on the scar behind my ear. My hand absently rose to run my finger down the scar as far as I could reach.

I remembered the night I got the scar well. That night is permanently ingrained in my memory like my own name. Jack had already been in the gang for about three months. He had tried to hide it from me, tried to save me from becoming involved before I ever had the chance. I followed Jack one night when he snuck out to make a deal. He had been acting strange since he had gotten his 'job' and the long straight cut had appeared on his arm, I wanted to know what had caused the changes. If something was going to take Jack, it was going to take me too. I had followed him about eight blocks to a pier near the port. Jack had been meeting up with three other large guys that I soon learned were the Tony, Sam, and another high end dealer.

When Tony punched Jack in the face I couldn't stay silent anymore. I gasped and fell backward into a crate, creating a loud bang that caught the attention of the guys on the pier. They found me huddled against the crate as I shied away from the guns they had aimed at my head. Tony had smiled when he realized what he was looking at and slowly leaned down so he was looking at me face to face.

"What are you doing out here, little girl? Shouldn't you be home instead of snooping around where you don't belong?" Tony had taunted as he raised my chin with the barrel of his gun to get a better look at my face.

"What to do with you?" Tony had murmured as he stood back up and glared down at me like I was some pest that he needed to rid the world of.

"We can't have her going around telling the cops what she may have heard. We need to get rid of her." The high end dealer had insisted as he clutched his gun tightly in his left hand that had a long flame tattoo that probably started somewhere around his elbow, but ended at his knuckles.

"Shut up! If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it!" Tony had yelled and I tried to curl in on myself more, trying to protect myself.

"She could be useful. She did sneak up on us and we didn't even know she was here till she hit that crate." Sam had coaxed quietly. Tony's cold eyes had raked over me again, trying to assess me with his eyes.

"Bring her to the warehouse. I'll make my judgment there." Tony had said coolly before uncocking his gun and tucking it into the waist band of his pants. Sam and the tattooed dealer each grabbed one of my arms and hauled me from the ground. They dragged me back down the ally to a car and forced me into the backseat before Sam and Jack climbed in the front and tattoo hand climbed in another vehicle with Tony.

The warehouse they brought me to had at least another thirty people inside that all stopped what they were doing when they noticed Tony enter the room. Jack was the one to hold on to my arm as I was dragged toward a back room, I looked up at him scared, but he refused to look down at me. His face remained a stone mask of indifference as we walked through the warehouse and into a back room that held little more than a desk that Tony sat behind while Sam leaned on it.

"How much did you hear?" Tony demanded as he folded his hands in front of him. I swallowed hard, fighting the dryness in my throat so I could speak.

"I didn't hear anything. I was too far away." I could barely choke the words out as my throat threatened to close off my airway. Tony set me with a level stare, staring straight into my eyes, searching for any hint of a lie.

"How did you know where we were going to be?"

"I didn't. I snuck out and stumbled into the crate right before you found me." It wasn't a lie. I just wasn't going to tell them that I had followed Jack. I didn't want to put him in anymore danger than he already was.

"If you weren't at the pier to eavesdrop, why were you there?" Sam asked uncrossing his arms from over his chest and planting them on the desk as he leaned forward toward me.

"I love the piers and my mother won't let me go at night." Again, not a total lie. Mom never wanted me out after ten, the streets became even more dangerous then and I did love coming to the piers to gaze out over the water and to watch the waves in the moonlight.

"We can never know for sure that you didn't hear anything so I'm going to give you a choice. We could kill you right now or we can do initiation." Jack's grip on my arm almost became painful with Tony's ultimatum. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"What's initiation?" I whispered.

"Now, now. You have to choose first. The harbor or we go back out into that room and you become one of us." I only had to think about it for a second before I realized that I really didn't what to die and become a nameless body the harbor.

"I'll join." I said quietly. I didn't dare look at Jack. I didn't want to see if the mask had broken away or if it was still in place. I knew that if I made it out of here that he would be beyond pissed with me. Tony smiled smugly while Sam nodded, seeming like he didn't care one way or another.

They took me back out to the room full of people and my initiation began. They simply beat the shit out of me till I could barely lift my head with the pain. As they beat me I wondered if death would have been the better option. At least that would have been quick. When they finally stopped I simply laid breathing heavily on the cold cement floor. I saw from the corner of my eye as Tony walked toward me and squatted down. He grabbed a handful of my hair, yanking me upward to look him in the face. He smirked as he looked into my eyes.

"She's still got a fire burning in her eyes. We'll see if it can survive this next part." Tony let go of my hair as he motioned to someone out of my range of sight. They moved to my side and pushed my chin away from them before moving my hair out of the way. Before I knew what he was doing he pressed the heated blade of a knife behind my ear and dragged the burning blade til it reached my shoulder blade. I screamed, causing some of the men to laugh as more tears fell down my face. The agony of the burning and cutting, added with blood loss finally allowed me the mercy of passing out.

Who knew that roughly two years later I would still be wishing that I had chosen death that night. Who knew that decision would lead to the death of so many. I had known it would change my life, but not to this extent. Who knew that even though I had chosen life, I would still have to be faced with death from the same man that had granted me my life that night, that he would be holding the scissors that could cut my string of life at any moment he decided.

Death would have been easy, so easy in comparison, but since when have I taken the easy road out. I wiped the tears that had started to fall again and straightened up in the mirror. I'm a different person now, I've changed in personality and in my name. It was time to move forward completely and leave the past in the past where it belong. I know I'll never be completely free, but I could always hope and there was always tomorrow for the world to tilt on it's axis again and set everything right.


	15. Disruption

**Chapter Fifteen: Disruption**

As I came in the door from my long afternoon and evening at the diner I heard the phone ringing. I sighed and started for the phone. All I really wanted to do was climb into my bed and sleep after working, but apparently that would have to wait.

"Hello?" I toed my shoes off as I pressed the receiver to my ear.

"Evening Deen, it's Jake." Despite my tiredness I smiled.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Great… Well that is if you can answer a question for me." My brow furrowed as I thought about what he needed an answer to. Drowsiness clouded my brain and I couldn't come up with any ideas.

"I'll try my best." I assured.

"I wanted to let you know that I had a great time yesterday and I was wondering if you would want to come hang out at my place tomorrow?" Thoughts of sleep left my mind as I smiled brightly at the prospect of hanging out with Jacob again.

"I would love to. What time do you want me to come over?"

"How about eleven? I have to go over to Sam's first thing to give him some stuff from my dad, but after that my day is totally free."

"Absolutely. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good. Can't wait to see ya." I hung up the phone and just stood staring at the phone smiling. I finally broke out of my daze when Sonas whined and pawed at my leg, needing to be let out. I let her and Póilín out into the yard and went to my room to change into my pajamas. As I pulled my pajama shirt over my head I heard Póilín start to bark violently. I quickly ran back down the hall, grabbing the gun from the drawer as I wrenched the door open. Just like the last time Póilín was barking at the trees, Sonas hiding behind him, but when I looked at the trees the reflective eyes were closer than before and I could make out a large black outline that belonged to the creature.

I froze, gun aimed toward the creature peering out of the trees at me. It was huge! Póilín still barked at it, but it didn't seemed fazed in the least. As I stared the animal seemed to analyze us. I realized that I needed to get this thing away and get Póilín and Sonas back inside the house where they were safe. I moved my aim a little high and pulled the trigger on my gun. The animal ducked down, startled as the shot rang out before quickly running away back into the darkness of the forest. I stayed alert for another minute to make sure it was gone before quickly calling Póilín and Sonas back into the house and locking the door, though I had a feeling if the animal really wanted to it would be able to break down the door and the lock would be useless.

As my heart pounded in my chest all tiredness that had previously been in the forefront of my mind was now forgotten. Any thoughts of sleep were now unattainable at the moment. My heart didn't even start to slow till Jack finally arrived home a little before ten and sleep didn't actually come until a little before three. Every noise had me on edge till I couldn't hold my eyelids open any longer. The sleep didn't last though. I was up by six and had breakfast ready for Jack and I by seven. Jack complained as we pulled into the nearly empty parking lot next to Pastor Webber's old beat up black Volkswagen. I just couldn't make myself calm down after the scare I had last night. The animal had been in my dream, the dark mass skirting around me as I ran in the forest.

I was still jumpy when I arrived at Jacob's. My eyes scanned the trees as I walked toward the door of the small red house. Billy answered the door when I knocked, smiling brightly at me. Billy seemed to like me and I was glad. I really liked Jake and I felt that Billy not liking me would be a deal breaker for him. He and Billy are really close, especially without his mom or sister's around.

"Jake's just changing in his bedroom. Should be out in just a minute. Would you like something to drink Aideen?" Billy offered as I stepped through the front door into his warm kitchen.

"No thank you." I smiled down at Billy, he was a very nice man. It was so sad that he was confined to his wheel chair, but he didn't seem to let that hold him back.

"How have you been? You and Jack adjusting to Forks okay?" Billy asked as he picked up of tea that had been sitting on the table next to today's paper.

"I'm fine. Forks is great, just having a hard time adjusting to all the wildlife." I said and Billy seemed curious.

"How so?"

"There's been a big animal hanging around the house. Jack thinks it's a bear, but I'm not too sure. It seems too big, but what do I know? The only bears I've ever seen were in a zoo." I tried to joke and Billy gave a small laugh but the sound seemed strain somehow.

"Talk to Jake about it. I'm sure he'll know something that can help. He and his friends are all pretty good outdoors men." Billy suggested. I smiled and nodded, thankful for the suggestion. I had feared he would think I was nuts thinking the animal could be anything other than a bear. As Billy lifted his drink to his mouth Jake came around the corner. He gave me a bright smile as he saw me.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk." Billy said, tucking his drink in his lap before wheeling himself into the living room.

"Hey. Any ideas on what you want to do?" Jake asked. I shrugged.

"I'm up for anything."

"We can head out to the garage if you don't mind? My bike's been making a weird noise and I've been meaning to fix it." Jake seemed a little sheepish to ask me to hang in his garage.

"Sure." Jake lead me back outside and across the lawn to a small plastic building raised up on blocks. Jake's car was parked just outside the small shed. Inside was a bench along the back wall with tools laid out on it, a stool leaned up against the side, and most of the floor was occupied by a black motorbike with it's wheel held in the air to give Jake access to the body of the bike. The same bike that he had ridden to the school when I saw him a couple days ago.

"It's a nice looking bike." I complimented as I got a good look at the mean looking machine.

"Thanks. It was actually given to me by a friend of mine. She found this one and another one that were in pretty bad shape. We rebuilt them and started riding together before her boyfriend came back into town. Her bike is on the other side of this wall, if you want to see it." Jake gestured to the wall closet to the trees. I stepped back to the mouth of the garage to peak around. As he had said a sleek looking red bike leaned against the wall.

"Wow. Your quite the mechanic." I smiled as Jake gave me a grin.

"Hey, your dad told me to talk to you about an animal that has been hanging around my place." Jake looked up from the work he was doing on the bike to me curiously.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm not sure. It's only come around at night and it's massive. Even scares Póilín when it comes around. Jack thinks it's a bear, but it seems far to big to be a bear." Jake seemed to be thinking hard about what I said and looked to debating with himself.

"A couple months ago there had been some reports about bears around the area, but they turned out to be massive wolves. Wolves have always been around this area. I wouldn't worry about it. The wolves are harmless. The tribe legends actually says their protectors of our people."

"Really?" I asked shocked. Jake nodded.

"It's actually against tribal law to kill one. The wolf that's hanging around is probably just curious. The house you're living in has been empty for years." Jake shrugged as he returned his attention back to his hands as they gripped a wrench to some part of the bike's body.

Jake and I chatted easily for a while before the roar of a loud engine could be heard coming down the road. A dark look passed over Jacob's face, but he quickly covered it and returned to working on the bike. I cringed as the sound of squealing brakes that came from the driveway. Whoever it was had pulled in to the Black's driveway. The engine quickly cut off followed by the heavy bang of a door as whoever it was got out.

"Jake!" A feminine voice called and Jake cringed, mumbling under his breath. Jake stopped working and held a finger over his mouth motioning to stay quiet. I looked at him confused but held still to prevent making any noise.

"Jake!" The voice called again, closer this time. Jake sighed before calling back. Deciding to give up the idea of hiding from whoever was looking for him.

"In the garage, Bella!" This is Bella? The friend that had made Jake angry the whole week he had come into the diner before asking me out? A second later the girl that Jake had come to school to talk with came around the corner. She smiled brightly at Jake till she spotted me sitting on the stool against the far wall. The smile fell from her face as she looked me up and down. She must have come to some conclusion in her head because she stood a little straighter before crossing her arms.

"Who are you?" She sneered and I adjusted on my seat so I was facing her.

"I'm Aideen Quinn. You must be Bella." I said politely and held out my hand for her to shake. She ignored my hand and went on with her questioning.

"What are you doing here?" I was a little put off by her tone. Was she always like this? What could Jake see in her to over look her horrible manners?

"Bella." Jake said warningly as he brought her attention to himself and away from me.

"I invited Deen to hang out, unlike you. What do you want, Bella?" Jake asked tensely.

"I thought you would want to hang out like we used to. You always seemed to like it when I just stopped by." Bella said defensively.

"You know a lot of things have changed since then. You should have called first." Jake stood from his place on the floor next to the bike so he could tower over Bella. She had to crane her neck a little to look him in the face. This was the first time I ever thought about fearing Jacob. He seemed angry and with how tall and muscled he is, he could easily over power her or do some serious damage if he wanted to.

"It was a last minute decision." Jake let out a barking, sarcastic laugh.

"So that means he doesn't even know you're here." Things were getting tense between Jake and Bella, I felt uncomfortable sitting witness to this blow out between friends. I quietly stood and walked out of the garage and back toward to the house. Billy was out sitting on the porch looking toward the garage worriedly. He gave me a half hearted smile as he spotted me and I tried to return it. I climbed the stairs and took a seat on the old swinging chair next to Billy.

"I'm sorry you had to be here to witness this." Billy said sadly as he laid a fatherly hand on my knee.

"Jake said he had been having his differences with a friend of his, but I never expected it to be like that." I said as I stared worriedly at the garage where I could still faintly hear Jake and Bella disagreeing.

"Don't worry, Aideen. This moment has been a long time coming. Don't get me wrong. Bella can be a great girl and I've been friends with her father since we were only kids ourselves, but Bella has made some choices that affected Jacob and she doesn't understand the consequences like those around her do." Billy said quietly and I nodded.

"Does she know that her consequences affect Jake?" I asked lightly, not wanting to over step any boundaries. Billy sighed as he looked back toward the garage.

"She knows to an extent, but she doesn't understand the depth. She doesn't realize that the choice she made pushes Jake away and that with her choice she should have stopped leaning on Jake for support. Instead she's trying to keep Jake in her life when it only complicates things further, for her and others." Billy stopped talking as the noise in the shed suddenly stopped, the sudden silence was terrifying. I could feel a pain pierce my chest as the sounds cut off. A second later a loud, almost animistic roar came from the garage and Jake began yelling.

"What the hell, Bella?!" I stared wide eyed at the garage as the pure rage could be heard in Jake's voice.

"But Jacob...!" Bella yelled before being cut off.

"No! You get the hell away from me! You get away and you get off my land! I don't want to see or hear from you again!" A sob came from the garage and Bella began backing out of the garage.

"You promised, Jacob! You promised me!" She cried hysterically, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I don't give a shit what I promised! You have pushed the envelope too far! I thought when he left you that I had seen you at your lowest, but that wasn't even close to this! You have thirty seconds to get in your truck and get the hell away from here before I call your precious leech and drag you back to Forks!" Bella cringed away as Jacob became visible to Billy and I sitting on the porch. She stumbled backward before running full tilt toward her truck. She stopped as she saw me and glared through her tears.

"This is all your fault! He loved me and never would have treated me like this before you came along! I hope he's worth this to you!" She screamed and quicker than I could have thought possible Jacob was standing between the porch and Bella. He was visibly shaking like an earth quake as he grabbed Bella by her arm and shoved her into her truck, slamming the door shut behind her. She glared angrily at all of us as she reversed out of the drive and drove back the way she came.

When she was out of sight I turned my attention to a still shaking Jacob as he clenched and unclenched his fists angrily. Usually I would stay as far away from an angry person as possible, but something pulled me toward him. It was as if I needed to comfort him in any way possible. I slowly walked to Jacob and stood in front of him. He was glaring angrily at the place Bella had disappeared.

"Jacob?" I said softly. His glare shifted down to me and I cringed away from him instinctively. His glare dropped immediately and I look of pain replaced it. Suddenly I was enveloped in tight hug that had me standing on my tip-toes. The shaking was subsiding as Jacob took deep breaths, his nose buried deeply in my hair. We stood there for I don't know how long, but when Jacob finally pulled away he was completely calm and Billy had left the porch, probably to give us some privacy.

"I'm so sorry, Deen. She shouldn't have come here, but I never should have reacted like that. I hate that you had to see that. Recently she's just made me so angry..." Jake took another deep breath to calm himself as he looked away toward the trees. I move my hands up so I could cup his face and make him look at me. I waited till I was looking him straight in the eye before speaking.

"It's alright, Jacob. We were upfront from the beginning that we had baggage. Whatever happened between you and Bella before you and me is history. I just happened to be here to see the blow out, but it doesn't change a thing I think about you Jacob. In fact, I think I trust you more after seeing how you handled that than I did when I came here this morning." A glimmer appeared in Jacob's eyes as I spoke and a small smile came to his lips.

"If that's the prize waiting for me after that shit storm, let her come back around for round two." Jacob leaned down and pressed a soft sweet kiss to my lips. I returned the kiss full heartedly. I could feel a knot that I hadn't know was in my chest loosen and fall away as I kissed Jacob. Knowing that he could still control himself even when he was as angry as he was made me trust him like I had ever only trusted my uncle and Jack. I knew that he deserved my trust and I was finally willing to unlock the chains I had wrapped around my heart to protect it and let him in.


	16. Turmoil

**A/N: I was in tears writing the last part of this chapter. I love when things start to come together. Hope you enjoy and remember to review your thoughts and feelings. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Turmoil**

Its been two days since I went to Jake's to hang out and things have been a little bumpy. Bella seemed to watch me wherever I went at school. I could see her glaring at me in the parking lot before class and I could feel her eyes on me in the lunch room as I ate. She must have told her friends something too, because I was also receiving glares from them as I walked from class to class. On the bright side Bella hadn't made a move to confront me and Jake and I are closer than ever. Jake has been great since he fight with Bella, its almost as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

I was hurrying to leave school as the last bell of the day rang. I had promised Sue that I would come in a little early today so the girl on the shift before me could leave. I was almost to the parking lot when Bella appeared in my way. I stopped short before trying to go around her.

"Excuse me." I mumbled as I tried to pass by her. Bella's hand grabbed a hold of my forearm in a weak grasp that wouldn't have taken much to break.

"Where do you think your going?" Bella sneered as she tightened her hold on my arm. She seemed to think that her grip was hurting me.

"I have to get to work, if you'd be so kind as to let go of my arm." I tried to remain polite though I really wanted to break free of her hold and connect my fist with her nose.

"Jacob loves me and he always has. You should leave him now, he doesn't care for you like he did for me. He'll never love you." Bella sneered as if she was trying to throw verbal punches that would bring me to my knees. I snorted before squaring up with Bella.

"You're right Jacob did love you once upon a time, but no I'm not going to leave him. I'm glad that he doesn't care for me like he cared for you. I don't need a man to carry me or a constant shoulder to cry on. Jacob and I stand as equals and I'll never use him the way you did." I spat the last sentence at Bella. Bella jerked on my arm and as I turned to break away, her hand connected with my cheek. She smiled as if this was a big accomplishment before I threw a punch that had Bella screaming and falling to the ground. As she sat up I could see blood seeping down her face.

Teachers came running as they heard Bella scream. One teacher helped Bella stand and walk to the nurse while Coach Clapp escorted me to Mr. Green's office with a firm grip on my upper arm that would be sure to leave a bruise. Ms. Cope looked up from her desk as Coach threw open the door, her attention taken away from the conversation she was having on the phone. Coach pointed to a set of chairs against the wall.

"I'm sure Mr. Green will want to talk to you in a minute." Coach said in a clipped tone before walking back out the door. I sighed and settled into the chair. Ms. Cope finished her phone call and started typing something up.

"Ms. Cope, may I use the phone to call my co-worker? I was supposed to go into work early, but now I need her to cover for me." Ms. Cope gave me a stiff nod, not even bothering to look up from her keyboard. Hadn't these people ever heard of 'innocent till proven guilty'? Did they not care about what happened or had they already made the decision that I had pointlessly punched a girl in the face for giggles? I quickly dialed Kim's number before Ms. Cope could change her mind.

"Hello?" Kim giggled into the phone.

"Stop that Jared." I could hear Kim whisper as the phone shifted.

"Kim, its Aideen." Kim stopped giggling and cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey Deen. What can I do for ya?"

"I was hoping that you could go in to cover the last hour of Hannah's shift. I promised Sue that I would cover it, but I'm stuck at school and I won't be able to get there in time." I explained.

"Sure thing, Deen. You just owe me one later." Kim teased and I smiled.

"Thanks Kim, you're a life saver. I owe you big."

"No problem, just get here in time for normal shift, okay? I can't hold down the fort alone."

"Sure thing, thanks." I hung up the phone and made sure to thank Ms. Cope before sitting back down in my seat. I had been waiting for ten minutes when Jack walked through the office door. I paled as I saw him. They only called in your parents or guardians if they planned to suspend you. I looked over and could see Ms. Cope eyeing Jack like he was going to start trouble, but he simply ignored her and walked straight to me.

"What happened?" Jack demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. They had obviously had called him while he was working. There was dirt and saw dust all over his clothes, he looked sweaty, and his work boots left shoe prints of mud on the tile floor.

"I was trying to leave when Bella Swan steps in front of me. I tried to walk around her, but she grabbed a hold of me before spouting off about how Jacob was in love with her and that I should leave him because he would never care for me like he did her. When I told her that I wasn't leaving and that I was glad I was nothing like her, so slapped me across the face." I turned my face so Jack could see the red mark that I could feel burning on my left cheek.

"Then I punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground. She got a bloody nose." I slumped back in my seat, crossing my arms, pouting like a child as I looked up at Jack. He sighed as he let his shoulders slump forward. I might have imagined it, but it looked like the corners of Jack's mouth twitched before he lowered himself into the chair next to me to wait.

It was only a couple more minutes before Principal Green, Bella and her father came into the room from the nurse's office, Bella was holding an ice pack to her swollen eye and had tissues stuck up her nose to prevent more blood from coming had tear trails running down her face that were just starting to dry now that she had stopped crying. Mr. Swan was wearing a Forks Police uniform with a silver plate on the chest that read 'Chief Swan'. Shit! Bella was a cops daughter and not just any cop, the chief's! I'm screwed!

Mr. Green motioned for Jack and I to follow him and the Swans into his office. He walked to the far side of his desk and motioned for us to take a seat. Bella and I sat in chairs farthest from the other with Mr. Swan in between as Jack stood behind me.

"Well Miss. Quinn, I've already gotten Miss. Swan's side of the story. Would you like to tell me your side?" I nodded and scooted to the edge of my seat.

"I was trying to leave to make my way to work when Bella blocked me from leaving. When I tried to avoid her she grabbed my arm." I pulled up my sleeve to show the mark Bella had left. She might not have gripped hard enough to hurt, but she had gripped hard enough to leave a mark.

"Then she started telling me that I should leave the guy I'm dating because he loved her and that he would never love me like he did her. When I told her I was glad for that she slapped me." I turned my head so Mr. Green and Chief Swan could see the glowing outline of Bella's hand on my cheek.

"Out of instinct I brought my hand up and ended up hitting her in the face." I ended, leaning back into my seat. Bella was glaring at me from her seat while Chief Swan was staring at her curiously. Mr. Green looked down at a piece of paper that he held on his desk. There were scribbles on the top part of the page and another set that he had written while I was talking.

"Well ladies. It seems that I'll have to talk to a couple people and investigate to find out what really happened. But I'm going to suspend both of you for the next two days, because as you should well know fighting is not tolerated.

"But!" Bella started to interrupt, but Mr. Green held up his finger.

"No buts Miss. Swan. You were as much a part of this as Miss. Quinn. Any further punishment for your behavior will be determine when I have more information. I trust your guardians will see that you leave school property and remain away till after your suspensions." Jack and Chief Swan nodded and rose to leave, Bella still sputtering as she left.

"You get to work and put some ice on that bruise. We'll talk more about this later." Jack said as he turned toward his car to leave. I nodded and climbed into my own car. I rushed to the diner and hurried to get my apron on. There was only a half hour left before my regular shift began. Kim eyed me from across the room before coming over and leaning on the counter in front of me.

"What happened?" I opened my mouth to respond, but when I turned my head to look at Kim she gasp and her eyes widened as she saw the bruise forming on my cheek.

"Bella Swan wanted to 'talk' with me about Jacob. We're both suspended for the next two days." I glared down at the counter in front of me. With finals coming up I really couldn't afford to miss the review that was going on, but at least I had all the home work from today that I could get done.

"Does Jacob know yet?" Kim asked in a whisper. I shook my head.

"Well if what started this was her wanting to 'talk' about Jacob than you should tell him about this and its not like he's going to miss the hand shaped bruise on your face." I sighed as I looked back down. I know she's right, but after what happened Sunday I didn't want to drag him into this.

Kim and I went about our shift till Jacob walked into the diner. He had a bright smile on his face as he walked in and I instantly felt horrible that I was going to ruin his good mood. Kim gave me a look as she passed me with a coffee pot. I sighed and sluggishly made my way toward Jake's table. Jake smiled as he looked up at me till his eyes zeroed in on my cheek. His eyes flashed yellow and he started to shake. My eyes widened as the whole booth shook with him.

"What happened?" Jacob demanded, barely able to keep his voice low enough to stop people from noticing.

"Here's not the place, Jake." I whispered as I dug out my notepad from my apron pocket. Jake grabbed my arm gently though his hand was shaking like he was having a seizure. I looked at his face and cringed at the pain and anger I could see in his eyes.

"I need to know, Deen." Jake pleaded and I felt a twinge in my heart as I stared into his eyes. I looked around the room, there were only three tables with customers and they were all busy with their meals. Kim could take care of them easily. I could take a ten minute break and talk to Jake. I held up one finger and turned to Kim. She was watching from across the room. I motioned toward the door and mouthed ten minutes. Kim nodded.

"I'll tell you, but we have to go outside." Jake swiftly rose and all but dragged me out behind him. When we were across the parking lot from the diner Jake dropped my hand and turned to look at me. I sighed, crossing my arms in front of me.

"As I tried to leave school I got into an argument and got slapped. Then I punched them and we both have two days of suspension." Jake growled before he gently reached for my chin and tilted my head so he could get a closer look at the bruise.

"Who was it?" Jake demanded. I took a step away from Jake and looked away from him toward the trees.

"I don't want you to get involved. This is my problem. I can deal with it on my own."

"I know that you can deal with it on your own, but I want to know Aideen. I want you to know that you don't have to do this alone." Jake said and took a step toward me.

"It'll only make you angrier, I don't want to be the reason your angry." I whispered. Jake's expression softened as he looked down at me. Before I knew what he was doing he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my cheek that held Bella's hand print.

"I'll never be angry with you, Aideen. I'm only upset that someone harmed you. I want to know who to blame for leaving that bruise on your cheek." I caved and braced for the onslaught.

"It was Bella." I said quickly hoping that he would miss hear it and we could go back inside, but instead he froze and a growl built in his chest.

"What? What did you two argue about that caused her to slap you?" Jake questioned and I leaned forward to bury my face in his chest. I really didn't want to talk about this with Jake, but Kim's right, he deserved to know.

"You." I mumbled.

"What about me?"

"She says you still love her and that what you feel for me will never come close. She told me I should leave before you break my heart. I told her that I was glad you didn't feel the same about me like you did her because I didn't want someone to carry me and be a constant shoulder to cry on." I kept my face buried in Jake's chest as I spoke. I didn't want him to see how much this was effecting me and I didn't want to see the anger return to his expression, but instead of anger Jacob gently moved his hands from where they were wrapped around me to caress my cheeks as he encouraged me to look at him. When I looked into his face I didn't see the anger I had been expecting, but instead his eyes showed care and concern.

"What I feel for you, Aideen, is already twice what I ever felt for Bella. What I felt for her is like a rain drop in the ocean in comparison and what I feel for you grows everyday. What I felt for her was like a rain storm that kept me hidden away and let me freeze. You, Aideen, are like a fire. You set me free and at my coldest you brought me warm and the will to live. I might have cared deeply for Bella in the past, but I don't anymore. She's changed and her decisions led us on different paths, but I'm glad because I got to meet you and I rather have these few precious minutes with you, Aideen, than a hundred years with Bella." I felt a prick in the back of my eyes as Jacob spoke like this. When he finished he gently leaned down and gave me a warm, gently kiss that ignited my whole body. We slowly separated, Jake landed several more chaste kisses on my mouth before finally backing away far enough to look each other in the eye again, his gently dark brown seeing into my watery blue.

"I love you, Aideen." He looked a little fearful of my reaction, but I gave him a tearful smile.

"I love you, too." I whispered and I really meant it. I didn't realize it till that moment just how true it was. I am in love with Jacob Black and he's in love with me.


	17. Baggage

**Chapter Seventeen: Baggage**

Not going to school was actually nice. A little vacation from all the stress of review and not having to worry about dealing with the gossip hounds at school that were sure to be circling after they heard about the fight Bella and I had gotten into.

I was lounging on the couch just watching day time television when Póilín stood and started barking. I stood and look out the window to see Jake's little red car coming up the driveway. I smiled as I hurried to unlock the door and met him on the porch. Jake smiled at me and scooped me up into a kiss as he came up the porch steps.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we broke apart.

"I wanted to come see my beautiful girlfriend." I blushed at the compliment, but my smile remained firmly in place.

"And I have somethings that I want to tell you." Jake seemed serious and my smile dropped a little. I had stayed up for a while last night thinking. I thought about all the secrets he didn't know about me and I realized that I wanted him to know. I didn't want him to be in love with this fake me that I had created while being on the run, I wanted him to be in love with the real me. I wanted him to know the truth and love me, mistakes, faults, past and all.

"Me, too." I said and took a step back so I could look at Jacob fully. He seemed concerned by my sudden change in mood.

"I got to thinking last night about how we told each other we love each other." Jacob started to look a little worried.

"And I meant it." I assured him.

"But I got to thinking about the things you don't know. The things you deserve to know if you really want to be in a serious relationship with me. I want you to fully know what your getting getting into. I know you don't care about the baggage, but this could make or break us." Jake's brows were furrowed, but he nodded. I took a deep breath before starting.

"The tattoo on my back mean 'The North Side Gang'." I let Jacob take that in.

"You were in a gang?" Jake asked slowly. I nodded.

"Wow." Jacob said and sank into one of the chairs on the porch. I slowly sat down into the other chair.

"That's why you have that scar behind your ear?" I nodded as my hand came up to cover it.

"That's the mistake?" I nodded again. I could see Jacob was rejecting the idea.

"But you and Jack told everyone that you came here for a change in scenery after your parents died? Is anything true?" Jake asked seeming to become angry. This is what I had feared. Jacob finding out, becoming angry and leaving.

"Some details are true." I started, hesitantly.

"Jack and I were born in Ireland, but we're not actually siblings. His father was my mother's brother, my uncle. We're actually cousins, but we've always been close and he's always been like an older brother to me. After my father died my uncle convinced my mom to come with him, my aunt and Jack to the United States. We all lived in an apartment in a bad section of Chicago, you couldn't throw a rock without hitting someone that had an affiliation to the gang. I was almost fifteen when Jack suddenly was gone all the time, gotten a mysterious cut on his arm that he wouldn't looked at, had gotten a mysterious job at the port and was skipping school. One night I followed him down to the pier where he was meeting up with the bosses." Jacob was watching me intently as I spoke, it was like he was waiting for me to crack up and tell him I was just messing with him.

"Long story short. I got caught and I was given the option, join or die." Jake sucked in a breath and his hands twitched in a motion to touch me, but he stopped himself. I gave him a small smile before continuing.

"The boss gave me a job in the port and I quickly made my way up. I've always been dedicated to whatever I was doing and this new job was no different. I dropped out of school and was working at the port full time as I worked my way up to being in charge of inventory under the boss. Being close to the boss, I also became close with his brother. Sam had a soft spot for me and everyone knew it. We were pretty close when he died in a deal gone bad. Jack and I were supposed to go on that deal, but I had begged Sam to give us the night off. A rival gang had found out about Sam's relationship with me and came after me as retribution for the members they had lost." Jacob's face became hard to read. I don't think he even fully understood what he was feeling, but the mention of the men that tried to kill me angered him.

"I was on my way home only a week after the funeral when I could see a huge fire from a couple blocks away. As I turned the corner I could see the flames coming from our home and I saw them load my mother into an ambulance. Jack and I were the only ones to survive because we hadn't been home." I stopped to take a deep breath and wipe away the tears that had started to fall.

"Jack and I went into hiding after that, but even hiding couldn't save us from the boss. We were staying at another member's place. Turns out the boss blames Jack and I for Sam's death and he wanted blood. Our last day in Chicago I woke to the banging of a door. The boss stood over me with a gun to my face. The only reason I lived is because Jack had already been up and knocked him over the head, knocking him unconscious so we could sneak out the fire escape." As more tears fell Jacob couldn't restrain himself anymore. He reached over and pulled me to him, he pulled me into his lap as he hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Jack and I went on the run, we changed our names, we can't tell anyone the truth, we came all the way out here just hoping it would be far away from any of the boss's connections. We'll never be one hundred percent off our guard ever again, we're always be on edge. That's how I knew there was something special about you, Jacob. You make me want to put my guard down, you make me feel safe." Jacob held me to him for a little bit longer and kissed my hair.

"What's your real name?" Jake asked and I smiled.

"Aideen Franks, but most people called me Tine." Jacob looked at me questioningly.

"My mother gave it to me after I was born. The word Tine is Gaelic for fire. My mother always said it described my hair and my personality." I smiled sadly as I thought about my mom. I missed her so much.

"She seems like a smart woman." Jacob said and I nodded.

"She was smart, kind, beautiful. She was who I wanted to be when I was growing up. She always seemed perfect."

"You are perfect." I blushed as I looked up at Jacob.

"I'm far from perfect, Jake. I never have been and I never will be." I sighed.

"But that's exactly what makes you perfect in my eyes, Deen. You're perfectly imperfect." I smiled.

"You're not bad yourself, Jacob." He smiled a little, but it wasn't the same happy smile that I loved to see.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me all this. I know we're moving kinda fast, I mean we've only been on one date and we already proclaimed that we love one another." I smiled brightly at him.

"That's something my mother used to talk about. She always said to only ponder till you were sure, then there was no point in wasting time. I know what I feel for you and you know what you feel for me. People might say we're moving too fast, but they don't know how we feel." I shrugged. Jacob leaned down and caught my lips in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for not running." I whispered as we broke away and I leaned my head on Jacob's chest.

"I told you I love you and no amount of baggage is going to change that." Jake kissed my head and I smiled. We sat there for a couple minutes just enjoying the silence and the absolute beauty of the moment. It felt good to tell Jacob everything, to know I had no secrets from him.

"I still have to talk to you about something." Jake said and motioned for me to stand. I hopped up and sat back down in the other chair again as Jacob shifted to face me.

"Remember when I mentioned that the tribe had legends?" I nodded and tilted my head to the side as I watched him.

"The Quileute legends claim that members of the tribe were once spirit warriors. We were able to leave our bodies to fight our enemies with howling winds, screams and a connection with the animals. They go on to talk about the last spirit warrior, Taha Aki. It's said that one spirit warrior wanted to use our gift to enslave our neighbors and Taha Aki banned him from the tribe and the spirit world. It's said that the banned spirit warrior, Utlapa, was vengeful and bitter as he was forced to roam the forest. As he roamed he came up with a plan. When Taha Aki left his body to sweep over our land to search for danger Utlapa would steal his body." I was riveted by the story. I never would have thought that the legends would seem so much like fantasy.

"When Utlapa entered the spirit world Taha Aki immediately knew what he was planning and rushed back to where he had left his body only to find it gone and the body of Utlapa with its throat slit. Taha Aki returned to the tribe in spirit and watched over the tribe as Utlapa took Taha Aki's place as chief and took two more wives while banning all travel into the spirit world. Taha Aki roamed the land and found a large wolf. He was jealous of it's body, being without a body for so long was painful and you couldn't pass on to the spirit world. Taha Aki asked the wolf if it would share it's body. When the wolf agreed Taha Aki went back to the tribe to try and rid them of Utlapa, but he called on the warriors and hid behind them. When he accidentally killed a warrior, Taha Aki ran back to the forest, but he tried again. Again Utlapa called the warriors, Taha Aki then began to try to howl the songs of our people and an old spirit warrior came forward to learn what the wolf wanted. When he traveled into the spirit world he learned what had happened, but before he could tell the others Utlapa covered his mouth and slit his throat.

So angry with Utlapa, Taha Aki returned to the wolf's body, but his anger was not that of a wolf's but that of a man's. The force of his anger transformed the wolf into Taha Aki's spirit self. All the warriors recognize their chief immediately. Taha Aki in his new youthful body killed Utlapa and returned the tribe to how it had been before, the only change that remained was no one was allowed to travel into the spirit world now that the idea of body-napping was there. From then on Taha Aki found himself able to shift between a wolf and a man and it's said that his sons found they could do the same when they became men. The legends say that the magic still flows in our blood to this day and that some members of the tribe, the direct descendants of Taha Aki, have the ability to shift." Jacob finished and I smiled.

"The legends fascinating." I said and Jake sighed.

"What would you say if I told you that these legends aren't just stories told by the elders, but the real history of the tribe?" I looked hard at Jake.

"What are you trying to say, Jake?" I asked, hoping this wasn't going where I thought it was.

"I'm saying that myself and the other guys are direct descendants of Taha Aki. The guys and I are a pack. We're what most call werewolves." I would have laughed if it wasn't for the dead serious look on Jake's face as he studied mine.

"You can't be serious, Jacob?" I demanded.

"I can prove it." Jake said and stood from his seat.

"I'll be right back."

"Wait! Jacob!" I called after him as he ran into the trees. I stayed seated as I waited for him to come back out. A few seconds later there was a rustling in the brush and I leaned forward in my seat.

"Come on, Jacob. This isn't funny!" I called and as I was going to stand up a huge ass brown wolf came through the brush. My eyes widened and I froze in my seat, hoping that as long as I didn't move it wouldn't attack me. The wolf stared right at me as I sat still as possible. The wolf let out a whine as it stared. It flopped down to the ground and continued to watch me.

"Jacob?" I questioned though I couldn't believe I was actually asking this wolf if it was my boyfriend. Shockingly the wolf raised its head and dropped it several times in a nodding motion. I gasped as I stared straight into the wolf's eye. They were Jacob's no doubt about it, he wasn't lying. I shakily stood from my seat and stumbled down the porch steps toward the wolf. It cocked its head to the side as I slowly came closer. When I stood in front of it I slowly reached out my hand and brushed my hand through the fur at the top of its, Jacob's, head. It was soft while being course and the most most beautiful brown color I had ever seen. The same brown as Jacob's skin.

"Can you change back? I have a couple questions?" I asked. Jake gave a jerky head nod again before slowly rising to his feet. When he stood to his full height I was even with the wolf's shoulder. I felt tiny standing next to it. Jake bumped his nose against my cheek before disappearing back into the trees to change back into human Jacob.

How the hell am I going to deal with this?


	18. Questions

**Chapter Eighteen: Questions**

I was still dazed as I sat back down in my chair. How could this be possible? Werewolves? Men that shift between being men and being a huge wolf? Jacob had said he and the guys. Was it all of them? Only a few? How many knew about this? I had so many questions running through my head as I waited for Jacob to re-emerge from the trees. When he came out, he looked as if nothing had happened. It was as if he hadn't been in front of me a minute ago in the form of a large canine. He actually seemed more relaxed now than I had ever seen him. Jacob studied me as he came closer and once he reached the porch steps he stopped.

I noticed that even though his body language had relaxed his eyes still held worry and even a little fear. What could make him fear me? I understood the worry, I could run off and tell people about his secret and that could end badly for both of us, but fear? What could I possibly do to make Jacob fear me? I'm nothing more than a human girl and from what I just saw, Jacob could stop me from doing anything. What kind of power would I have against him if he wanted to stop me from doing something?

Jacob slowly walked up the steps and approached me as if I was a skittish deer that would run if he moved too fast. He sat back down in the other chair and watched me carefully. I tried to arrange my thoughts, to prioritize which question was the most important. When I finally decided on one I took a deep breath and turned more toward Jacob and looked him in the eye.

"What does it mean? What does being a wolf entail for you?" Jacob leaned forward a little and began to speak.

"I'm beta, the second in command of the pack under Sam. He's alpha. I help Sam with strategy and training newbies. We all take shifts and patrol the rez to protect our people. I have enhanced senses that make it easier to detect danger and I heal quicker than humans. Small cuts and bruises heal in minutes while injuries like broken bones take a couple hours or a few days depending on severity." I took in everything that Jacob said.

"Protect the rez from what?" Jacob seemed hesitant to answer the question, but I saw a determination come into his eye before he opened his mouth.

"The legends call them cold ones. They're pale, fast, strong, and have a thirst for human blood. Most call them vampires." I gaped at him as he described these creatures. How could anyone ever feel safe again after knowing all this? A world of fantasy was hidden right under the human populace's nose.

"You said pack. How many of you… wolves, are there?" I asked pulling the topic away from the new creatures that would surely haunt my dreams.

"Currently, there's ten of us. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth and myself as well as two younger boys that just phased, Brady and Collin. The presence of vampires causes a gene in us that was passed from Taha Aki to make us phase, meaning change from man to wolf. An abnormally large coven has been in the area. The pack hasn't been this big since Taha Aki's time."

"How long have you been… phasing?" The new term was unfamiliar and seemed odd in context.

"Sam's been phasing for almost two years now. Jared roughly a year and Paul not too far behind him, but the rest of us have phased within the last four months. I phased for the first time in February."

"Do Kim and Emily know about this?" I couldn't picture either of them knowing this. They're both since high spirited people, how could someone be so happy… so cheery when they knew about this world that I'm being brought into. I could suddenly see Emily's scars in my head, the three angry lines that marred her beautiful face. I gasped and I stared at Jacob in a panic.

"Emily?" I choked out and Jacob's face darkened as he nodded.

"It was an accident. Sam was still new to the whole thing, he wasn't as in control as he is now. The back story to Sam and Emily is a little complicated, but basically Emily brought up a few things that angered Sam and he lost control of his wolf and phased too close. He still blames himself even though Emily has long forgiven him. He feels the scars are his punishment for not being able to control himself. I promise you Aideen, nothing like that will happen to you." Jake reached forward and grasped my hands in his.

"I have more control than Sam did then and I would never allow something like that to happen to you. Sam has made it impossible for us to ever let something like it happen again. I promise that if your willing to be around us, you'll be safe. No one will ever hurt you while your around the pack." I could see Jacob's sincerity in his eyes, they were like the gateway to his soul. I nodded and he started to relax again from the tension that arose when I had mentioned Emily. My heartbeat which had taken off when thinking about Emily started to slow as I calmed down.

"Why did you tell me all this? What gives me the right to know? How many people even know about this?" I needed to know what was really behind Jacob's motivation to tell me all this.

"You're what we call an imprint. Only the elders, their children and imprints know about all this. It's kept from the rest of the tribe to protect them. The leeches don't like humans knowing about them and it makes it a little easier for us if outsiders don't know."

"What's an imprint?" I questioned. Another unfamiliar term to add to the jumble of information.

"An imprint is the wolf's whole world. She's his reason for living. Nothing else matters beside her. If she died, the wolf would follow. Imprinting is a connection that forms between a wolf and the women he needs to make him a better wolf, a better man, a better protector. When an imprint is made the wolf will do anything for the imprint. Be a friend, a brother,… lover." Jacob trailed off as he looked at me.

"So… you're forced to be with me? This 'connection' makes you want to be around me?" I could feel my heart breaking at the thought that Jacob might not even love me at all, he was only forced to by some magical bond that made him bend to my will.

"No, no, no!" Jacob rushed as he looked panicked.

"That's not it at all. The feeling would have come even without the imprint. Remember how you said that when you met me you wanted to put your guard down and how you feel safe? You said that feeling was how you knew I was special." I nodded as he spoke, but I could still feel tears forming in my eyes.

"The imprint works like that. When we see our imprint it's like a big sign was placed above your head that read you were the one. An imprint allows us to skip over the usual dating, break ups, sleeping or falling in love with the wrong person. Its a gift from our ancestor, almost as a payment for protecting the tribe. The moment I met your eyes I knew that everything I had been through in my life was worth it because just the sight of you made me feel happier than I have ever been. In that moment I was willing to kill myself if you wished me to." I deep pain came to his eyes as he looked at me.

"My whole purpose now is to keep you happy and safe. If you decide that my being close to you gets in the way of that… all you have to do is tell me and I'll stay as far away as you want me to." I looked at Jacob shocked. Why would he think that?

"No, Jacob, no! I don't want to go anywhere!" I quickly wrapped my arms around him, trying to prevent him from moving away from me.

"I don't want you to go anywhere." I whispered again as I tried to hug him tighter. His arms came around to return my embrace.

"Shhhh… Deen, I'm not going anywhere. You call the shots." I squeezed me eyes shut as a single tear ran do my face. Jacob just held me while I calmed down and my panic faded away.

"What does this mean for us?" I mumbled into Jacob's shoulder. Jake gently pulled me away from his shoulder so he could look at my face. He gently wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are things going to change? Between us?" Jacob smiled.

"Not if you don't want them to. The only thing that's changed now is that you know. Our relationship has no connection to my being a wolf. The wolf only brought us together, but from there everything is the same as if we had met two years ago or if we met ten years from now. It's up to us to make it work, imprinting doesn't just magically giving you feelings for a person, just the knowledge that you're never going to find anyone better." I smiled and nodded before leaning in and capturing Jacob's lips in a sweet kiss. I didn't want this to change. I want Jacob to remain the sweet guy that I have come to know.

Even as scary as everything is now, I'm glad there are no secrets between us now. Secrets only led to problems and I had had enough of those to last me a life time as it is. Jake and I just sat on the front porch for a while just holding each other tight. We finally broke apart when I could hear Sonas barking inside. I sighed and got up to open the door. As the handle clicked Póilín and Sonas jumped on the door, knocking me over as it flung open. Póilín charged Jacob barking aggressively, he didn't get any closer than a couple feet away and his tail tucked between his hind legs like when that bear had hung around. I quickly grabbed a hold of Póilín and order him to sit down and be quiet. Jacob seemed a little hesitant of Póilín as they eyed each other, but Sonas happily walked up to Jacob and butted her head into his hand, wanting him to scratch her head.

"Were you the big bear that was hanging around?" I asked suspiciously once I had Póilín on his line. Jake looked a little sheepish.

"I was checking on you. We had just chased a leech that'd been dodging us for a while and I wanted to make sure you were safe." I smiled at his concern for me.

"Well, okay. I guess your lucky that all the killings in Seattle have kept Jack and I from getting a bigger gun or I could have shot you." Jake chuckled, but it seemed tense. I brushed it off for the time being.

"You scared the hell out of me the night you shot over my head. Thank you for making it only a warning shot. I don't know how well I could have recovered from a bullet to the head." I laughed at the sincerity in his voice. I really had made his sweat.

"Come inside, I'll make lunch." I offered as I stood. Jake followed me inside and settled himself in one of the table chairs so he could watch me while I cooked. I set to work taking out the ingredients for pastie, an Irish meal that was one of my favorites. The pork, onions, potatoes and seasonings. As I worked a question came to mind. What really happened between Bella and Jacob?

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"What really happened between you and Bella?" Jake sighed as he reclined back in his seat.

"Its a long story." He warned and I shrugged.

"I don't have to be to work till four."

"Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning." Jake started.

"I've known Bella since we were little. Our dad's are best friends and when she came to visit, she, my sister's and I would be left with my mom while our dad's went fishing. We were somewhat friends and that picked back up when she moved back over a year ago. I had some interest in her which she used to get some information out of me about the Cullen 'family'. As it turns out they're a coven of animal drinking vampires that have settled into the area for the time being. She started dating one of them during the spring and it was all unicorns and rainbows." Jacob finished sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"After an incident with his 'brother' he decided that he and his family were too dangerous for Bella to be around so he dumped her and fled town. She had become dependent on him and his family so when they left Bella crumbled into a million pieces. She went catatonic for a time and after that she was constantly wrapping her arms around herself as if to hold herself together. It was pretty grisly for a time. It was a couple months before she suddenly showed up at the house with two beat up motorbikes in the back of her truck. She needed someone to help her rebuild them and I was stupid and too awed that she actually wanted to spend time with me to realize that it was a terrible idea and that we could both end up killed. Turns out the bikes were just a means to do something reckless. Apparently she had promised her leech that she would be careful and not do anything reckless when he left." Jacob once again rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. He shifted, making himself more comfortable in his chair.

"Apparently when she did anything that was considered 'reckless' she could hear her leech's voice in her head cautioning her against it." I snorted a laugh. Bella is completely nuts! That explained a few things.

"While we were building the bikes I thought I was falling in love with her and I thought Bella felt the same way, but really she was just using me as a replacement or someone to fill the hole that the leech had left in her heart. She quickly realized that I would do anything for her and I promised I would never leave her like that asshole had. She seemed to be getting over him, but then I phased and things changed. She spiraled again and when she confronted Paul she slapped him across the face for laughing at her, causing him phased in front of her unintentionally. Because she knew I was allowed to hang out with her again and we found out why this leech that had been coming around was so set on getting to Forks. Turns out the Cullens killed her mate last year and she wanted revenge by killing Bella." I looked incredulously at Jacob. Could this girl be anymore a danger magnet?

"I know. Something like an eye for an eye. This leech wants Edward to feel the pain she feels at the loss of her mate." I nodded, that made a little more sense now. If someone hurt Jacob I'd want them feel what I felt and make them suffer.

"The weekend you moved here there was a big storm and the pack was chasing the leech again. I had promised Bella I would take her cliff diving, but she decided she would go alone that night. As it so happens one of the Cullens has the gift of 'visions of the future' based on people's decisions. She saw Bella decide to jump, but didn't see me save her from the ocean. The leech told her 'sister' who in turn told Bella's leech. Thinking she was died he tried to get some powerful vampires to kill him, but the future seeing sister got Bella to go save his worthless ass. He realized that he couldn't live without her and they all moved back here. I gave Bella the choice that she either loved him or she was friends with me. There is no both when you involve supernatural enemies." I nodded like this all made sense. This girl's life was a chaotic teenage novel that held more drama than a reality TV series.

"But she's trying to hold on to both of us, she refuses to admit that we can't be friends anymore and comes running down here every time something is up between her and the bloodsucker. When Bella first came back I tried to still be friends with her, but it wasn't the same and even though I had found you, Bella still thought she had a hold on me, but the rose colored glasses had been removed from my eyes. My father taught me to always keep my promises and I tried, but when she pulled her stunt at the house Sunday I'd had enough. I was so angry with her when I found out that she had hurt you. In that moment I didn't care that she was human or that she had once been my best friend or love interest, I wanted to kill her. I wanted to make her pay for hurting you in anyway." I understood now and as horrible as it is to think about Jacob loving someone else, it made me love him more that he was willing to tell me all of this and that he was a man of his word and would do so much to keep it.

"Thank you for telling me." I whispered as looked at Jacob. He smiled.

"Like I told you earlier, I'll do anything for you, Deen." I smiled back at him. I was totally in love and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	19. Introductions

**A/N: Just posted a poll on my profile page. Anyone can click on my name and go vote for which story I'll write next. Have fun voting! :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Introductions**

I'm back in school and thankfully Amber helped keep me up to date on what we did in our classes. I only received the two day suspension and a lunch detention for the fight. After Mr. Green had spoken with some other students who had witnessed what had happened he decided that Bella was to blame and added three days to her suspension and another week of lunch detentions to serve. Her boyfriend, Edward Cullen aka 'Bella's leech' as Jake likes to call him, glares at me every time he sees me. I don't understand why, seeing as his girlfriend started it and over a guy that isn't him. Its gotta hurt knowing that even though you got the girl, she's still chasing the other guy behind your back.

Today's my day off and I'm headed to Jake's. Sam and Emily have arranged a bonfire tonight to welcome me into the pack as the newest imprint and introduce me to everyone involved in the secret. No one thought I would go around spilling the beans to people not in the know, but they wanted me to know who I could talk to if I wanted to. It was meant to be like a support net, so you know you're not alone in all this secrecy.

I stare at the clock as it slowly ticked down the last few minutes till I was free of this institution they call school. I had given up in paying attention to anything my teacher had to say ten minutes ago as she dragged on with her lecture reviewing what we had learned earlier in the year. As the minute hand ticked past the ten on the clock I felt a bony elbow jab into my rib cage. I stifled a grunt as I turned my head to looked at Amber. She was grinning as she faced toward the droning teacher, but slid a piece of paper toward me. I sent her a glare but opened the note to read it.

 _Who knew a boyfriend was going to sink your chance of being Mrs. Jefferson's favorite student._

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Amber to pick up that Mrs. Jefferson loved how I was usually riveted to her lectures. I love history, but today was Friday, the scarce sun was showing outside and I really wanted to see Jacob. I hadn't seen him since he stopped by the diner Wednesday night. Sam had put him on patrol yesterday and he hadn't been able to come by the diner. It was still odd knowing that Jacob was out running through the forest in the body of a wolf to keep everyone safe from blood sucking vampires, some of which attended this school. I picked up my abandoned pencil and wrote back to Amber.

 _That leaves the space open for you. Or we could get you a boyfriend? I could hook you up._

I smirked as I slid the paper back to Amber. She glanced down at the note and almost snorted as she read it. She looked over at me before picking up her pen and writing again.

 _I could never be Mrs. Jefferson's favorite. History's so boring! As far as a boyfriend… as long it's one of those hunky rez boys you've been hanging around with I'm in._

I smiled down at the note and sighed in relief as the bell finally rang, releasing us from this purgatory. I hurried to pack up and threw my bag over my shoulder. Amber laughed as she took her time.

"See you later." I said and rushed out the door toward the parking lot. As I all but ran to my car a small body stepped in my way. I stopped suddenly, almost hitting the tiny girl standing in front of me with a large smile on her face.

"Hi, Aideen! I'm Alice." She stuck her hand out to me to shake. Alice Cullen, there was no way I was associating myself with with any of the Cullens. I would not be anything like Bella, I was not going to be in the middle of the Cullens and the pack. I had no desire to become friends with this little vampire and I never would.

"That nice, now if you'll excuse me." I moved to step around her, but she grabbed a hold of my arm. The hair on my arm rose as her cold hand gripped me, holding me in place. I pulled away quickly, taking a full step back.

"I just want to get to know you Aideen. We could be great friends." Alice was weirdly cheery even though there seemed to be a veiled threat in her words.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm happy as I am. I'm not going to be in the middle of your family and the pack. I love Jacob and I would never put him through what Bella has." I leaned down slightly so I could glare Alice in the eyes as I spoke.

"Now that I've made myself clear. Get out of my way and leave me the hell alone." I know its dumb to threaten a vampire, but since my initiation death no longer scared me. The only thing about death that scared me now was what it would do to Jacob. Alice's smile dropped, changing to that of a stoic mask as she took a small step away from me. I walked past her and made it to my car without anymore encounters from the Cullens. I looked up as I pulled out of my parking spot. Alice was moving toward her car as Edward stood leaning against the hood, a glare firmly in place as he stared back at me. I gave him a smile before turning on my blinker and leaving the school behind me for the weekend.

Jacob was waiting on the porch as I pulled in. He grinned as he jumped down the steps to open my door as I put my car in park. He quickly helped me out of the car and pulled me into a deep kiss. Almost as soon as our lips met Jacob pulled back harshly with a loud growl. I stared at him wide eyed. What the hell is causing him to react like this?

"What is it, Jacob?" He reaction scared me a little.

"Why do you smell like leech?" His voice came out as a growl, his eyes darkened as his nostrils flared. I realized what had happened now.

"I had a confrontation with Alice Cullen on my way to my car after school." Jacob growled again, but this time he pulled me close to him.

"What happened?"

"Alice approached me and wanted to introduce herself and suggest being friends." Jacob growled again causing me to pull away.

"If you're just going to growl every time I say something, I'm not going to tell you." Jacob pulled me back to him but moved us to the porch to sit on the swing. He looked at me expectantly.

"When I told her no and tried to leave she grabbed my arm and I made it clear that I would never be 'friends' with her." Jacob nodded and pulled me a little closer before scrunching up his nose.

"I hate that she got so close to you and that she touched you. I can smell her on you." Jacob grumbled.

"What does it smell like?" I was curious, how bad could it really smell?

"Like bleach and burning sugar. It's so sweet that its makes my nose burn." I scrunched up my own nose.

"I feel bad that you have to smell that." Jacob shrugged grudgingly.

"I'll live." A thought struck me and I leaned forward.

"Is there anyway that I can shower and wash my clothes before we go to the bonfire?" Jacob brightened at the idea.

"Yeah, if you want to. You can borrow some of my sisters' old clothes while yours wash." I smiled and we went inside. Jacob showed me Rebecca and Rachel's old room before heading back out to the living room to watch TV. I left my clothes in the room and hurried into the shower. When I came out Jacob had put my clothes in the washer and I changed into a clean sundress before joining Jacob in the living room.

"So how was your day?" I asked as I cuddled up to Jacob's side. Jake snorted and looked down at me.

"Some old, some old. Patrolled, went to school, daydreamed about you all day..." Jake dragged off as he leaned in toward me. My breath hitched as Jake got closer.

"Daydreamed about what?" I whispered.

"This." It was barely a whisper before Jacob's mouth was on mine. I moaned as his tongue ran along my lower lip, asking for entrance. As the kiss started getting more heated Jake's hands traveled from holding my face to holding my hips as he leaned me back to lay on the couch. His arms holding him up so he could hover over me as my hands began to run up and down his arms before making their way to the belt loops of his shorts to pull him closer. As Jake's hand touched my lower thigh and started started up the hem of the dress I had borrowed, the washer gave a loud beep, breaking my thoughts away from the heat I could feel coming off Jacob. I broke the kiss causing Jacob to groan. I giggled as I gave his chest a small shove and he flopped back onto the cushion.

I quickly changed my clothes over from washer to the drier and rejoined Jake on the couch as the show came back from commercial. I snuggled back into Jake's arms as some show about rebuilding cars played on the screen. Toward the end of the show the drier beeped and I left again to change back into my own clothes. I'm glad I didn't have to make the guys and Jake edgy by coming to the bonfire smelling like a vampire and make them uncomfortable. Jake smiled as I came back into the room. As he tucked me back under his arm Jake buried his nose in my hair.

"You know I'm almost glad the leech touched you. Now you smell like me." Jake chuckled. I smiled as I swatted him away lightly.

"I'm fine with smelling like you as long as it doesn't become gross."

"Its far from gross, trust me. My wolf just likes that the others can smell me on you and will know exactly who you belong with. I guess its an almost territorial instinct, wanting everyone to know your mine and I'm yours." Jack explained and I nodded as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"What do you think about going out tomorrow? You and I can go out to Port Angles and catch a movie or something? Be carefree for a little while without all the drama of being around here with all the supernatural beings running around?" I smiled.

"It sounds absolutely amazing." Jake grinned before leaning down to kiss me again. When we started to get serious again the front door banged open. I jumped, spinning around to see Chief Swan pushing Billy into the house with a pack of _Vitamin R_ sitting on his lap. Billy grinned at the two of us as Jake grumbled about interruptions.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Billy joked as he pushed himself to the fridge to put away the beer. Chief Swan seemed to eye Jacob and I for a second as he stood on the other side of the room.

"Oh no, nothing of importance. Just a make out session." Jake replied sarcastically as he turned back to the TV. I blushed scarlet as I smacked his leg. The Chief and Billy chuckled as I glared at Jacob, who now seemed a little sheepish that he had embarrassed me.

"Sorry, babe." He whispered.

"Hey, Jake. Bella says you haven't returned any of her calls. She wanted me to tell you that the Cullens are throwing a big graduation bash and that you're invited. She seems to really want you to come, even invited you Aideen." Chief Swan said and glanced toward me. I was more than surprised that she invited me. She really must want Jacob to come if she even invited me. Jacob snorted as he looked toward Chief Swan.

"Really?" The Chief nodded, but there was a sad look in his eyes.

"She shouldn't put you in the middle, Charlie." Jake's fists clenched as a slight tremble ran through his arms and he ground his teeth.

"We should get going. Emily will need all the help she can get setting up." I broke in before the conversation could become anymore awkward than it already was.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Jake said and we both stood to leave.

"It was nice to see you again Chief Swan, under better circumstances." I extended my hand to him and he grasped it and gave me a nod.

"You too, Aideen. I'm off shift, you can call me Charlie. Seems like we'll be seeing a lot of each other around here." I smiled and nodded back to Charlie.

"I sure hope so. See you later, dad." Jake said taking my hand and pulling me out the door toward his car. Jacob opened my door for me and held my hand over the console as he drove.

"Are you going to go to the party?" I asked as we turned out of the driveway. Jacob shook his head slowly before glancing over at me.

"Its an attempt to get me away from you. She doesn't like making decisions and she's just trying to get me to come around again. She'll probably have a big spiel about how she needs her ' _best friend'_ in her life as much as she needs the leech." Jacob said frustrated, but lightly squeezed my hand before glancing at me again.

"I guess I have you to thank for removing the curtain from over my eyes. If it wasn't for you I would probably still be acting at her beck and call, trying to convince her that she doesn't belong with the leech and that she'd be better off human." I mentally cringed thinking about Jacob acting almost as Bella's slave.

"You mean the Cullens are going to change her into a vampire?" I asked. The pack wouldn't allow that would they?

"According to Bella, they have to. While her leech was gone, when he thought she had died, he went to some powerful leeches and asked them to kill him. When she saved him they found out she was alive and knows about their secret and that's against some kind of vampire laws. If the Cullens don't change her, the powerful vampires will come to change or kill Bella and they'll kill the Cullens for disobeying their law of secrecy." I shuddered at the thought.

"What's the pack going to do?" I knew they weren't just going to sit around and watch the Cullens change Bella.

"If the Cullens are stupid and stay here to change her, the treaty between our ancestors and them will be void and the pack will attack and kill them. If they're smart they'll leave and never come back because the treaty will still be broken, but if we don't know where they are we can't kill them." Jacob explained with a shrug.

"To be honest I don't care either way anymore. If they stay, the pack gets the excitement of killing them, if they leave they take all their drama with them and all of us will be able to go back to living our normal lives like we did before they came back." I nodded, but all the new information gave me something more to worry about. I decided then that I really wanted the Cullens to leave before they broke the treaty.


	20. Bonfire

**Chapter Twenty: Bonfire**

Jake and I were quiet as we pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway. I didn't know what to say knowing that the only remotely positive outcome would be for Bella and the Cullens to leave and change her into a vampire far away from Forks and La Push without looking back. Jake simple held my hand supportively as he lead me into Sam and Emily's. I had been here a couple times since the cook out Jack had brought me to, but today was the first time since I had found out the truth about the guys. When Emily greeted us I was again struck by the scars on her face knowing that Sam had put them there. I trusted the guys, but seeing what could happen if they were pushed too far was still a little unsettling. Jake gave my hand a quick squeeze before he bent down to give Emily a hug and joined Sam outback to help build the fire.

"I wasn't expecting to see you guys till the others showed up." Emily commented as I helped her make the hamburger patties.

"I knew there was probably a million things you would need to get done and when Chief Swan showed up at Jake's it seemed like a good time to come over." Emily smiled and nodded.

"Well thank you, I appreciate the help. Usually Kim comes by to help, but she asked Sue to switch her shift to tonight so she could spend Saturday with Jared when he has the day off." I smiled, Kim and Jared are such a cute couple.

"I'm glad I could help."

"So how are things at school. Finals are next next week aren't they?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait for summer to start. A little more free time will be great." Emily nodded.

"If you ever think you have a little too much free time, you're always welcome to come by and hang out. I enjoy the company." I nodded and gave Emily a smile.

"Has Bella given you anymore trouble?" Emily asked softly as she peeked at me from the corner of her eye. I sighed as I pressed out another patty before setting it on the tray and hopping up on the counter.

"No, she just watches me. I don't understand Emily. Why does she do this to Jacob? She knew what she was doing when she made her decision and now she's trying to hurt him. How am I supposed to live with that?" Emily took a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning to look at me.

"I think the best we can do is to be there for Jacob. Once upon a time she was his best friend and a love interest. He may not feel the same now, but he'll always remember when things were different. Those memories are what makes it hard for him to let go. Though you have made it easier for him, Deen. Before you he was desperately clinging to her, like a drowning man to his last breath. Now he's come out of the water, no longer drowning. Everything changed when Jacob phased, no one has seen him smile like he used to since before he phased for the first time. You're good for him, you make him think before acting and really analyze a situation before charging in head first. That's what he needs." Emily laid her hand on my knee and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning back to the hamburgers.

"Thank you, Emily." I whispered. Emily smiled and we returned to working on the patties before the rest of the pack and council arrived. I can say that I was less than thrilled when Bella showed up. Since a vampire had broken into her house and stolen some things with her scent on them, Sam and the Cullens had hashed it out an agreement that she would come down to the rez when they had to go hunting, but no one was pleased. The only person who even tried to act happy to see Bella was Seth and that was only because he was too nice of a person. Jake and I sat on the opposite side of the fire next to Billy as we all chatted and ate. Jake's arm wrapped securely around my shoulders as he joked and laughed with Quil and Embry. I smiled as I watched them and leaned back into Jake's chest, enjoying the warmth he and the fire provided as the sun sank in the sky.

As the last slips of sunlight began to sink under the horizon Jake leaned down to my ear to whisper. "Dad's going to retell the legends. See if you can guess which one is my favorite." I sat up a little straighter in Jake's arms as Billy cleared his throat and looked around the fire at each of us. His gaze lingering longer on some than others.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shape shifters, transforming into the form of a powerful wolf." Billy began.

"The tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them. Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

He and all his warriors left the ship. Not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies while the men took their spirits back to our harbor. They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories say that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them.

Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place.

The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off. Generations passed, then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content." Billy passed a look around the circle as his toned dropped into an almost sinister sound.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors, he was a powerful yet grasping man. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire. When the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki was angry with Utlapa for his dream and commanded Utlapa to leave the people and never travel into the spirit world again. Utlapa was strong, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. Utlapa hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge.

Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant. He would go to a place in the mountains, leave his body behind and sweep down through the forest and along the coast, making sure no threat approached. One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. He simply planned to kill the chief, but there was drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

Taha Aki left his body and flew with the winds to keep watch. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance before putting his plan into action. Taha Aki knew when Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world and knew of Utlapa's plan. He raced back to his body, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone and Utlapa's body lay abandoned. But Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape. Utlapa had slashes his own throat with Taha Aki's hands.

Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind. Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began. Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd foreseen danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest were impossible. He became a burden, seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested. He refused to work alongside his warriors, took a second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa. He brought a wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief and ordered the wolf away.

All the stories tell us that it was not easy to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from your body. That's why they only used their magic in times of need. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long he was in agony. The great wolf followed Taha Aki as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the animal. It had a body. It had a life. Life as an animal would be better than this empty consciousness.

Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world. As one, the man and wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors. The warriors ran to meet the wolf while Utlapa stayed safely hidden.

Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly, trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order to try to communicate with the wolf. As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth and welcomed his true chief home. Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

'Traitor!' he screamed, the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed. Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong while Yut's was weak with age. Yut could not say anything to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever. Taha Aki felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened." Billy smiled as he continued the legend, his eyes gleaming as he looked at the pack members forming the circle around the fire.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa, the wolf transformed into a man.

The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once. Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body. The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there.

From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that after they had reached the age of manhood they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside." Billy rested a fisted hand over his heart.

"So that's why Sam is all black" Quil quipped, grinning.

"Black heart, black fur." I realized that as I looked around the circle I was surrounded by Taha Aki's great to however many degrees grandchildren.

"And your chocolate fur reflects what?" Sam whispered back to Quil.

"How sweet you are?" Billy ignored them as we laughed. Sam's comment had brought a blush to Quil's cheeks.

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki. Others refused and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did.

That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story…" Billy looked over to Old Quil, who straightening his frail shoulders.

"That was the story of the spirit warriors" Old Quil began in a soft, frail voice.

"This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice." I leaned forward a little with the word 'sacrifice'. It didn't bode well of the woman.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed the neighboring wolves. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit.

Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain." I listened intently from Jacob's lap as Old Quil spoke about the vampires.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it. They found faint traces of human scent and blood along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him what happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended.

A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, they found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again, but only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Tha Aki's third wife, the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that the elders had never been seen. A cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell of the creature.

Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as granite, with the two Makahs. One girl was already dead. The other was in the creature's arms, she may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red." I was intrigued by the description of the vampire. The red eyes were different than the Cullens and I wondered why.

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They found that only their teeth could damage it the creature's stone skin. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them, but the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in an attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but the creature was destroyed. Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself." My eyes widened at the horrific detail. I sunk back into Jacob's arms, he squeezed my waist lightly with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, purple smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again." Old Quil paused and looked at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather cord from around his neck. Hanging from the ends was a small bag, blackened with age.

"They called it 'The Cold One', the 'Blood Drinker', and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.

They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge. The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess when she entered the village; the sun glittered off her white skin. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run.

There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived and ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel. Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and elders followed behind him. At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor. A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

She saw the great wolf on the shore, and forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited. It was a close fight, but Yaha Uta was alone. There was no one to distract her fury from him. When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him. The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed.

The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife, she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart. Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. She turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst. Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature. Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned. Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on.

Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small. A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man..." I snapped up to look at Jacob.

"Your grandfather was an alpha?" I whispered. Jacob nodded.

"I'll have more questions later." I promised before turning my attention back to Old Quil.

"… their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen. Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time. And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them." All was silent for a long moment.

"Burden," Quil scoffed in a low voice.

"I think it's cool." His lower lip pouted out a little bit. Across the dying fire, Seth's eyes wide with adulation for the fraternity of protectors, nodded his agreement. I stifled my giggle at the two's behavior while relaxing into Jake's chest, his arms wrapped around me securely. While the guys resumed their discussions, my eyes began to droop and I could no longer hold back a yawn. Jake turned away from his conversation with Paul to look down at me.

"I think it's time to go home." I don't remember if I nodded or not. The only thing I remember is being pulled into a warm chest before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N: Another that hasn't voted, please go to my profile and vote for my next story. I want to write what people want to read.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	21. Final

**Chapter Twenty One: Final**

I hate exam week! Spending two hours of my day locked in the gym with at least fifty other people is not how I want to start my summer. I would much rather be working at the diner with Kim or hanging with Jake than to be here. Amber, Ashley and Brandon have been lights in the dark when it comes to these tests, I wasn't alone. The only downside was that as I took my exam and worked I knew Bella was taking this time to get to Jake.

Jake told me that Bella would call repeatedly or just show up at the house, she was driving him nuts. He had tried to escape by hanging out at Sam's house, but she drove to Sam's house next and found him. He and Billy had taken to avoiding the house as much as possible, Billy fishing while Jacob was either at my house or in the forest. We both couldn't wait until Bella and the Cullens graduated so they would leave or turn her and everything would be over. She was slowly becoming our worst nightmare and with the sadistic vampire that was after her, it only made Jake more aggravated that he had to deal with her. I had taken up Emily's advice and have just been there for Jake, doing anything that would ease some of his tension.

Knowing what was going on outside of this gym made it hard to focus on my American History essay. A storm was brewing outside, the hole gym shook with every clap of thunder that rumbled outside the gym. I feared for the guys on patrol around La Push and hoped Jacob wasn't with them. I had heard it almost a million times that I shouldn't worry about Jacob or the others because 'this is what we were born for' or 'we're built for this', but I knew Kim and Emily felt the same way and that was comforting.

I sighed and focused again as I resumed scribbling down facts about the Civil War onto the lined paper in blotchy, black ink. I just wanted to finish this test and leave to enjoy the rest of my day off. I only have one more test on Monday and then Summer could officially start. As I was scribbling down the last paragraph the lights flickered in the gym before going dead. I sighed as I looked down at the paper I could barely see in the dark. Just great! There were groans and even a couple squeals around the gym. The teachers seemed to panic a little with the lack of power.

"Alright everyone, we've been through power outages before. It's nothing to get worked up about." Mr. Banner stated from the front of the gym.

"This has no bearing on your tests. You still have another ten minutes before you can be released so continue to do your best." I rolled my eyes but refocused. I quickly read over my essay and made sure that all the questions were answered before raising my hand for a protector to look over and collect my test. Mr. Varner scanned through the packet before nodding and taking my packet with him to the front. I leaned back into my seat as I waited for the all clear to leave. I might have to go to the store to get food that didn't need to be cooked. There was no way I had enough at the house to Jack, Jake and I without someone going hungry.

"If your test has been collected by a protector, you are free to go and have a good weekend." Mrs. Morgan called out from a table in the front. I quickly got up along with most of the gym and hurried out the door, pulling my hood up and running toward my car once I was out the doors. The wind was cold and sent a shiver through my body causing my teeth to chatter. How nice it would have been to be with Jacob right now or to have his abnormal wolf heat.

Once in the car I jammed the keys into the ignition and cranked the heater as high as it would go. My jacket was drenched and my sneakers are soaked through with water. I could barely see out my windshield. I sighed as I leaned back and watched the water. There was no way that I was going to be able to drive till the rain let up a little and the road became easier to see. I grabbed my phone out of the glove box and sent a quick message to Jack.

 _'Stuck at the school till the rain lightens up.'_ It was only a couple minutes before I got a message back.

 _'K. I'll order pizza from Port Angeles, don't worry about dinner.'_ I smiled at my phone. Jack really was great. I hunkered down in my car as I watched the rain streaking across my windshield in blurry streams. It was actually quite beautiful seeing the colors of the parking lot and the surrounding buildings and trees blur to become more like one of those fancy paintings you see in art museums. My mom had taken me to one when I was ten. She loved art and she wanted to share her passion with me. She was an incredible artist and I would watch fascinated for hours as she worked. Her main focus was landscapes. My favorites were the mountain scenes she would paint in water colors, the beautiful blues that mixed with the crisp white of snow caps and the green at the bottom as the rocky slopes transitioned to lush forests. There were times when I wished we could actually go to the mountains and hide away. I guess I got my wish when Jack brought us here to Forks. The mountains of the Olympic National forest were beautiful, even more so then mom's paintings.

I wiped away a tear that had started to fall down my cheek. My thoughts were brought back inside the car when my phone buzzed. The screen lighting up with a message from Jake.

 _'Hey, how'd the test go? Want to come over to Sam's with me?'_

 _'The test was boring till the power went out, stuck in the parking lot till the rain lets up. Jack's getting pizza, so a no to Sam's tonight. Maybe next time.'_ I glared out at the rain, I really wanted to go home.

 _'I could come get you? I can have you home for dinner. :)'_ I smiled down at the text.

 _'Oh my prince in shining armor! I'd be forever in your debt! :)'_

 _'Be there in 5.'_ I set my phone back down in the cup holder and moved over to the passenger's seat. It wasn't long before the driver's door popped open and a soaking wet Jacob slipped into the seat in only a pair of cut-off shorts. I took a second to ogle his six pack before smiling up at him.

"Hey babe." Jake said, giving my a peck on the lips before putting the car in drive.

"Oh my knight in cut-off shorts! What would I do without you?" I asked rhetorically as Jacob pulled out onto the highway.

"Oh, you know. Sitting bored in a school parking lot, waiting for the rain to stop."

"It was a rhetorically question, wolf boy."

"I know." I smacked Jacob's arm as she smirked. This only caused him to laugh because it hurt my hand way more than could possibly have hurt his arm.

"I should have asked Embry instead." I said stiffly and turned to face forward in my seat, avoiding looking at Jake as I waited for the reaction.

"Why Embry?" Jake asked a little shocked, but there was an undertone to his voice. He was jealous I would think about calling Embry instead of him.

"Oh you know. He's such a good guy and you got to admit, he's got some killer muscle." It took a lot of control to stop myself from cracking up at the look on Jacob's face, a mixture of jealousy, confusion and disbelief.

"Plus he wouldn't tease me about be a poor human with inferior eye-sight." I put on a small pout that was sure to have Jacob eating out of the palm of my hand.

"Come on, Deen! I was just playing! I didn't mean anything by it! I'm a good guy and just look at me, I got just as much muscle as Embry. What you doing ogling him anyway, I though you were _my_ girlfriend?" I couldn't stop it anymore, I cracked up at the indignant look on his face.

"I _am_ your girlfriend. That's why I can play you so well." I planted a kiss on his cheek and everything was quickly forgiven.

"Well okay, but you got to admit, I have some killer muscle." Jake smirked as he came to a stop in my driveway. I gave him a sly look as I unbuckled my seat belt, leaning over so I could run a finger down his arm and back up before moving down his chest, tracing the muscles. Jake shivered slightly causing me to smile. I slowly moved to my knees, crawling over the console to straddle Jake's lap. He seemed to have trouble swallowing as I laid my forehead against his and continued to outline his muscled torso.

"Their just one of the things I love about you, Jacob Black. Along with your compassion... loyalty... friendship... and your dependability." I moved my lips closer to his as I spoke, never breaking eye contact as the air became thick with a sexual tension that had began to build between us as of lately. I could feel his breath on my lips as he could feel mine. His eyes flickered down to my lips before returning to look me in the eye.

"Thank you for driving me home." I whispered as my fingers began to trace the hemline of his shorts. Jacob gave a low guttural groan before giving up and crashing his lips to mine, grabbing a hold of my hands with his. We began to make out make out, our breathing becoming harsher as we wanted to break apart for air less and less. We only broke away when Jacob pushed back against me a little causing my butt to hit the horn on the steering wheel. The sound startled both of us causing me to hit my head on the roof.

"Ow!" I muttered and broke my hand away from Jacob's to rub the top of my head.

"Sorry." Jake managed as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"What are you sorry for? I started it." I blushed as I thought about it. I could just imagine the razzing Jake and I would receive if one of the guys happened to catch us or if he thought about this the next time he had patrol.

"Yeah, but I pushed back into the horn that made you hit your head." I smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

"I'm not sorry, let's take this inside." I whispered as I pulled back and moved to get out of the car.

Póilín and Sonas met us at the door and I quickly let them out into the yard, making sure to hook Sonas to her chain before pulling Jacob along with me into the house. Once the door was closed I jumped up into Jake's arms to be able to kiss him easier. I could feel a grumble in his chest as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grabbed a hold of my ass to keep me from falling. He stumbled over to the couch, laying me down before hovering over me as we continued to make out.

"What if Jack catches us?" Jake mumbled as he pulled back for air. I smirked up at him, he was so cute when he was worried.

"He works till five or later and he's getting pizza from Port Angeles. We have the house to ourselves for a few hours." I slipped out from under Jake and stood in front of him as I slowly pulled my shirt up over my head, revealing my black bra to his hungry eyes. I smiled as his hands came to my hips.

"Deen, we can't." Jake groaned as he hung his head.

"Why not?" I questioned, frowning as different reasons flooded my thoughts.

"For one, Jack and my dad would kill us if they found out and two, we don't have any protection." I smirked.

"How said we needed to do anything that required protection?" Jake's head snapped up to look at me. My smile grew as I easily got away from his hands and skipped toward my room. As I made it around the corner I unhooked my bra and threw it around the corner, knowing that was all it would take to break Jacob before darting down the hall to my bedroom. Jacob was right behind me as I made it to the bed.

"Such a minx. What am I going to do with you?" I giggled as I felt his body pressed along every line of mine.

"I have a few ideas." I quipped and wrapped my arms around his neck to bring his mouth to mine. Today is turning into a much better day than I ever expected.


	22. Good-bye Seniors

**Chapter Twenty Two: Good-Bye Seniors**

Today is finally graduation day. I have been counting down to this day since I learned of Bella's part in Jake's unhappiness. Graduation was a step closer to when she and the Cullens would have to change her or leave for 'college'. Graduation was a step closer to Jake's equivalent of being free. Bella had called multiple times every day this week asking Jacob to call her back, wondering when they could hang out, or demanding to know why he refused to RSVP to her graduation party.

"I swear if that phone rings one more damn time, I'm going to rip it off the wall and throw out the window!" Jake exclaimed frustrated as he flopped down next to me on the couch. I leaned into his side and rubbed the back of his neck trying to relive some of his tension there.

"We could just unhook the cord from back of the phone." I suggested helpfully.

"I know, but destroying it and removing it far from sight seems so much more satisfying." Jake groaned, running a hand down his tired face. Sam had everyone running double shifts since the vampire Victoria had last evaded the pack. Everyone wanted this to be over and with the killings in Seattle still escalating, the guys were worried that Victoria was not alone. This fear had spiked since word had gotten back to Sam that items with Bella's scent on them had been stolen from her home. The scent that had been left behind wasn't one the pack or the Cullens recognized. I gave Jake a smile before leaving the couch and unhooking the cable from the back of the phone. We could put it back later.

"Any better?" I asked as I retook my spot next to Jake.

"Much." Jake said as he laid his head against the back of the couch. We sat in silence for a couple minutes just thinking.

"Are you sure that you shouldn't go to Bella's graduation party?" Jacob looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Who are you and what have you done with my anti-Bella girlfriend, Aideen, that I love very much?" I giggled as I placed a kiss to his cheek.

"She's here. She just thinks that going to the party could present the pack with valuable information that could be useful in finally ending this Victoria and any helpers she may have. You say the Cullens have gifts that allow them to better protect themselves, including a future seer. Their bound to know something and its harder to keep things from the pack when a member is standing in front of them demanding answers instead of merely through the phone." Jacob gave me a smile as he thought over what I said. He leaned over and quickly pressed a hot kiss to my lips before breaking away and jumping off the couch.

"I love you and your brilliant mind!" Jacob exclaimed before kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss till Jake pulled back again.

"Come on, it'll be easier to talk Sam into this face to face than over the phone." Jake pulled me out of the house and into his car. Sam was shocked to see us when Jake pulled up to the house, but invited us in.

"I didn't think I'd see you until your shift later. What brings you by?" Sam asked as he took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs while Jake leaned against the wall.

"Deen had a brilliant idea and I think it'll work to our advantage." Sam cocked an eyebrow, but turned his attention to me.

"Jake should go to Bella's graduation party."

"Come again?" Sam asked giving me the same look Jake had given me.

"Jake should go to the party. The Cullens are bound to know more than their letting on and what better way to find out what it is their hiding than to march up to their door, invited, and overhear anything that they may let slip? Its harder to hide information from a person standing in front of you than to lie through the phone or to feed messengers bad information." Sam seemed deep in thought.

"Their throwing a party. I doubt Victoria and the deaths in Seattle will be a topic of discussion."

"If the seer has a vision, she's sure to tell someone and with Victoria and possible minions out and a bout I doubt that Cullens won't be talking about it, plus Jake can pump Bella for any information her leech has given her. She's likely to tell him anything he wants to know if she thinks it'll get her back in his good graces." I said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that the Cullens will just stand by while Jacob asks questions? They'd be likely to intervene or ask Jake to leave."

"As you said, they're throwing a party. It would be rude to keep Bella from mingling with guests and it would seem wrong, to those attending, if the Cullens prevented Bella from talking with her 'best friend' Jacob and made him leave. They'll let him talk to her to save face."

"They could stop Jacob from getting to the house."

"Not if he arrives by car. The mind reader would be able to hear him coming up the drive way, but none of the others will know he's there till they smell him coming in the door. Edward wouldn't be able to leave to prevent Jacob's arrival because he has to be a host and it would seem strange for a host to leave their own party."

"It might just work, but, Jacob, you're not going alone. Take Quil and Embry along with you." Sam said before smirking.

"Might want to be careful Jake, she's almost a diabolical mastermind." I tried to look as innocent as possible as I smiled at the guys, but they only laugh and sook their heads at my efforts.

"Yeah, but she's my diabolical mastermind and I wouldn't trade her for the world." I smiled brightly at Jake as I stood up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Awe! Love you too, babe." I said patting Jake's chest as I headed for the door. Sam laughed as he shook his head.

"Get out of here love birds. I'll call Embry and Quil. You three can meet up here before heading to the Cullens. Jared and I'll cover your shift with Embry till you get back."

"Sure, sure." Jake nodded.

"See ya, Sam." I gave a wave before walking out. Jacob beat me to the car and opened the door for me.

"So you're really going to let me go to this party where you know Bella will cling to me?" Jake asked as I slipped into the seat.

"Yep, because I trust that you love me and that you'll be in and out as quick as possible." Jake smiled as he shut the door and walked around to the driver's side.

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful and trusting girl like you?" He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. I smiled.

"Absolutely nothing. I think its reversed. How did I end up with a great guy that loves me even when he knows that I'm living a lie."

"You don't have to live a lie with me. We're just Aideen and Jacob. Last names and pasts don't matter when we're together. One day nothing that happened in Chicago or Ireland is going to matter." I looked at Jake curiously when he said Ireland. I never said anything about the bad things that happened in Ireland.

"What do you mean Ireland?" I asked.

"Deen, you speak as little as possible about Ireland, even less than you speak about Chicago and you've only mentioned your father once and that was to say he was a reason for you and your mom coming to America with your uncle. Putting the pieces together I know something happened and he had something to do with it. You don't have to tell me about it, I understand that somethings are just too hard to talk about. I still can't talk about the day my mom died." Jake squeezed my hand and looked at me with understanding. Tears came to my eyes as I realized I had never told him what happened.

"I never meant to keep what happened a secret, just after what happened a couple months ago it seemed stupid to think about something that happened so long ago and has nothing to do with right now." I swallowed back tears as I tried to smile at Jake.

"Can you take us to the cliffs. You don't want to be driving while I talk about this." Jake nodded and turned toward the beach. The car ride was silent, but Jake kept a firm hold on my hand as he drew small circles with his thumb on the back. When we pulled into the parking lot, Jake and I walked up the cliff and sat on the fallen tree closer to the forest.

"My parents were Alana and Connor Franks. They met when they were seventeen and not long later my mom became pregnant with me. Connor didn't want to be a father and as things changed and he was forced to marry my mom, he became angry and bitter. He hated her for forcing all the changes in life, he didn't want to step up and become a man, a father.

Connor hated me before my mom even started showing. He never called me by my name, never spoke to me unless he had to. I was always 'the little bitch' or 'that brat'. He was always drunk, I can't remember a single time when he was alive that he was sober around me. My mom and I always feared him, the verbal abuse started a week after my mom told him she was pregnant, the physical abuse started when I was six months old." I told a breath trying to hold back the tears as memories flashed before my eyes. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap as he held me close.

"I was seven when everything ended. My mom had tucked me in for the night and had gone down stairs just before the door slammed open and Connor came in obviously drunk, demanding food and a beer. When she told him to be quiet I heard him slap her across the face. Everything started to escalate from there. I snuck out of my room and saw as Connor threw my mom to the floor and started to talk about how great it was going to be when he no longer had to put up with her or the 'little bitch' upstairs because he was going to kill us." Jake growled and his arms tightened around me.

"Your father tried to kill you?" I nodded as a couple tears fell down my cheek.

"I started to panic knowing that he was going to kill her. I ran to his room and got the gun from under his bed. I remember everything about that gun. When I returned to the stairs he yelled for me to go to my room. Told me he'd 'deal' with me later. When I kept coming down the stairs he focused his anger at me. I raised the gun at him, but he only laughed, but when he made a grab for the gun, I pulled the trigger." I sobbed into Jacob's chest as I watched everything unravel behind my eyelids.

"Shhh, Deen. Its alright, you're safe here." Jacob whispered and rocked a little.

"I shot him in the gut. There was so much blood. I stood there watching him bleed and gasping for air. I saw as the life left his body and heard him take his last breath. He was horrible, but _I_ killed him!" I cried. Jake continued to rock me as I sobbed and whispered reassurances in my ear till I calmed down a little. When I pulled back their were tears running down Jake's face. I wiped at my eyes and took a shuttering breath.

"Mom covered up my part. She called the police and told them she shot him in self defense and that I was in bed the whole time sound asleep. After word got out everyone looked at us differently. With pity or hate as we walked down the street. They thought Connor was a good man and that my mother had murdered him cold blood, even though they had all seen the bruises that marred her face and could see the scars he had left behind. My uncle saw what this was doing to my mom and I. He and my aunt had been talking for months about possibly moving to the United States but hadn't wanted to leave family behind, my mom and I are what made the decision for him. Three months after Connor's death we were packed and leaving for America.

Being in a new country was one of the best things that ever happened to me. No one knew about our past. No one looked at us with pity or saw my mother as murderer. No one looked at me like I shouldn't exist. No one looked at us any different than anyone else. We were finally normal, but I'll forever remember watching Connor lay on our living room floor bleeding to death." Jacob held on to me long after I finished talking. There was a look on his face that I couldn't name. It was almost like a mix of pain, fear, and haunted look.

"Jake, please say something." More tears fell down my face. Fear that this would change how he saw me, how he felt about me, knowing that I'm a murderer.

"I almost lost you before I ever knew you." Another tear ran down my cheek in relief.

"But you didn't, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." I placed my hands on both side of his face and made him look at me. I kisses the tear stains on his cheeks and stared into his eyes.

"I'm right here Jake and that's not going to change."

"Its just going to take me some time to adjust to the thought that I almost never knew you, but you still amaze me, Deen. You are the strongest person I've ever met." Jake slowly pressed his lips to mine in slow passionate kiss.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too."

 **A/N:I'm doing a little social experiment of how many readers actually read author notes. If you actually read this, please write something in the review box about this chapter. Something you loved, hated, whatever you think about it. Thanks all.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	23. New Borns

**A/N: I just want to take a moment to thank all my fantastic readers that partake in my social experiment (all 5 of you). I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me your thoughts at the end in the reviews. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **P.S. Jessie the twilight girl, you caught me. :). I really appreciate you as a loyal reader and thank you for your wonderful reviews!**

 **Chapter Twenty Three: New Borns**

"You have got to be kidding me! An _**army**_! An army of newly changed, baby vampires are coming to get Bella and destroy Forks! Just lovely! What's next? A coven of witches are going to decide that Bella deserves a death sentence along with everyone that's protected her?" I ranted as I paced Jacob's living room. I had been right with my assumption that the Cullens were holding back information and boy was it big!

Not only did the Cullens finally dump all this information onto Jacob, Quil and Embry, but convinced the guys to partake in this war with some freakin' baby vampire army. The idea of Victoria unleashing her little army on Forks and La Push if the Cullens fail was enough to have the whole pack agreeing to take part in this war. A _**war**_ for god's sake! They feared for their families, their friends, their homes, their tribe. Everything we know could be destroyed if something went wrong and the Cullens failed!

"Deen, it's all going to be fine. This is..."

"What you're built for!" I cut Jacob off. I'd heard this line a million times, but it didn't help to lull the fear in my heart that he could be hurt or worse. The very idea of something happening to Jake made my heart ache and left my lungs gasping for air.

"I know Jacob, you've told me this over and over again, but it does nothing to calm me! In fact it makes me worry more, thinking that you all are so confident that nothing can get the upper hand, that you think you're invincible! Confidence like that can get you killed! I can't bare to think of that possibility. Do you know what losing you would do to me? I can't lose another person I love! I've lost too many!" I exclaimed as the tears started to fall. I wiped at them angrily. It seemed all I did anymore was cry and have Jacob comforting me at every turn.

"That's why we're training, babe. If we go in, fearing for the worse, we'll all be distracted and _that_ will get us killed." I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and looking away from Jacob trying to prevent myself from breaking down or lashing out in the anger I feel. I didn't want to say anything that I may come to regret when my feelings came back into check and I could think clearly again.

"How long?" I asked brokenly.

"Three days." He whispered.

"Three days? That's it? Only three days to prepare?" I exclaimed as my panic spiked again knowing that he could be gone so soon, that only after a mere three months that all the love and security that I had gained with Jacob could be torn away in a matter of only three short days.

"Deen." Jake said tiredly as he leaned back into the couch exhausted. This 'training' with the Cullens had kept the guys out till dawn this morning and I knew Jake was missing out on sleep he could be catching up on by talking to me about all this and fighting with me wasn't helping him any.

"I'm sorry, I'm just..." I took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to calm myself. Jake stood up and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his face into the junction on my neck and shoulder.

"Its okay to be scared, Aideen. Everyone is, but we're covering it up to keep you imprints and our families calm. The others are telling their imprints and families watered down versions to make them not worry, I'm only telling you all this because you deserve to know the whole truth and I know you could handle everything better if nothing was sugar coated. You all being scared out of your minds does nothing for any of us." I leaned back into Jacob as he kissed my cheek.

"I know, thank you." We stood their for a few more seconds holding each other.

"You should be resting. You didn't get any sleep last night." I said, finally breaking away from Jake and pushing him toward his bedroom.

"I can go a day without sleep, Deen. I've done it before."

"But it can't be good for you. Plus you need to be on your game for all this vampire nonsense." I gave his chest another shove, but he still refused to move.

"How about a deal?" Jake offered.

"What kind of a deal?"

"I'll go to bed, but you have to lay with me." I scuffed.

"And your father won't have the least amount of suspicion if he finds you and your girlfriend in bed together?"

"Not if we're fully clothed. He knows that if we want to have sex, there's nothing he or anyone else can do about it. I mean its not like we haven't almost all the way there anyway." Jake smiled as he saw my resolve weakening.

"Fine, but you have to explain to your father what he finds."

"Deal." Jake said and bent down to kiss me before leading me down to his bedroom, leaving the door wide open as we climbed onto his small twin size bed.

"How do you fit on this?" I asked as I eyed Jake and the obviously too small bed.

"I manage." He replied before pulling me down with him and throwing a sheet over the two of us. I cuddled into Jake's chest, almost on top of him, while he wrapped his arms around me firmly. I used his chest like a pillow while he rested his head on mine.

"This is actually really nice." I said and Jake made a noise of agreement, already half asleep. It wasn't long before he started to snore softly in my ear. I smiled smugly as I closed my eyes.

"You can go a day without sleep, my ass." I mumbled before getting comfortable. I managed to doze off, too for a couple hours before being woken when Jake tried to get out of bed.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you up."

"Its okay, Jake. I needed to get up anyway." I said as I looked at the clock. My shift at the diner started in an hour anyways.

"Want to go to the diner for a late lunch before my shift starts?" I asked standing up and heading out to the hallway.

"Sounds good to me." Jake replied as he grabbed a shirt off the post of his bed and followed me out.

That's how the next two days passed. We acted like Victoria's little army wasn't hanging over our heads like a lowering sword, but clung to each other like it would be the last time. I refused to think about which wolves were in the clearing in the middle of no where with the Cullens at night or the danger we were all in because of them. Jake and I refused to acknowledge anything to do with vampires in front of each other and made our sole purpose each other during our waking hours. Everyone knew something was up with Jake and I, some knew more than others, but no one knew what to do so they let us continue on. The only people that could break us out of our cycle was Jake and I, and that's exactly what he did the night before the fight.

"Deen, we have to talk." Jake said as he leaned forward on the couch and folded his hands in front of him. I closed my eyes before sitting down next to him.

"I know." I whispered.

"We can't hide in this bubble forever." Jake sighed as he glanced at me.

"I know." I whispered again.

"There's no training tonight. Sam wants us all to be as rested as possible for tomorrow. I want you to know the plan for tomorrow before you leave." I nodded, even though this was one of the things I really didn't want to talk about or to know for that matter.

"The Cullens had Bella leave a scent trail to the clearing before having Embry carried her to a camp site in the mountains to cover up her scent. We'll all met up in the morning at Sam's to head for the clearing. We're going to divide and conquer. The Cullens will be in control of destroying half the army while we'll have the other. If everything goes as planned we'll all be home by lunch." Jake said, fiddling with his hands while staring at his feet. I'm sure him telling me the plan was supposed to be reassuring, but it sounded more like a goodbye than anything else.

"I don't want a good bye, Jacob." I demanded as I stood.

"This isn't a good bye, Deen. I'm letting you know what the plan is." Jacob argued weakly as he grabbed at hair.

"Yes, you told me what you planned, but nothing passed that. What about when you come home? What are we going to do then? When plans stop at a certain event it sounds like the end. What are we going to do tomorrow afternoon? What are we going to do this summer? We need plans! Something to get us passed tomorrow." Jake finally looked at me and there was a small smile on his face as he stood and wrapped me in his arms around me.

"Tomorrow we'll finally relax. You can pick out a couple movies and we'll make popcorn and ice cream sundaes and order pizza. We'll have a movie marathon and just relax. Then this weekend once everything has blown over, I'm going to take you out to Port Angeles and give you a real date. A dinner at a restaurant that's not too fancy, so you don't have to wear a dress, then we'll come back here to La Push and watch the sun go down over the water like you love and I'll make the night something to remember." I gave Jacob a tearful smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It sounds amazing." Jake smiled and I leaned up to kiss him. As we kissed I felt Jacob's hands move down from my waist to my ass before he pulled up to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Um hum!" Jake and broke apart as someone cleared their throat behind us. I blushed scarlet and got off Jacob as I saw Billy and Charlie in the doorway. Charlie was looking anywhere but at Jake and I with a slight blush while Billy had a smirk and raised an eyebrow at us.

"Well, I guess I should be going home. See you tomorrow." I said and gave Jake a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Billy. Bye Charlie." I said as I quickly passed them and made a beeline out the door to my car. 'That wasn't awkward at all!' I thought sarcastically while I backed out of the driveway. It was a lot darker outside than it had seemed inside and the temperature had cooled since I had arrived at Jake's this afternoon. It was only nine o'clock so Jack would still be out with Annie. They still weren't together, but they had been getting closer and closer and she had finally agreed to go on a date with him. I'm glad Jack's finally happy with her, I hope he brings her around soon to meet me.

I let the dogs out and went to change for bed. I knew it was pointless since I wouldn't be sleeping worth a shit tonight. I let the dogs back in when it started to rain and got myself a bowl of ice cream before settling down in front of the TV to watch some movie that was playing. I noticed that as I watched the movie, instead of joining me on the couch with Sonas like usual, Póilín stayed by the window and would give a growl every now and again.

"What's wrong, boy?" I asked and got up to check outside. The rain was coming down pretty hard so I couldn't see very well. I stood and watched the tree line for a minute, paying extra attention as I watched for any movement in the trees or yard, but didn't see anything.

"It's okay, come on." I told Póilín and patted my thigh to make him come. He gave a huff as he glanced at the window before moving to lay down on the floor by my feet still facing the door. It was probably just one of the guys doing a patrol, nothing to worry about. Even as I tried to convince myself, I still felt on edge and glanced at the window every so often. About ten thirty Jack came home and wasn't the least bit surprised to see me parked in front of the television with the dogs. He sighed and shook his head before taking a seat on the other end of the couch.

"How was your date?" I asked.

"Great. We're going out again Friday. I'm going to take her for dinner and a movie in Port Angeles and I was thinking if everything goes good I would bring her back to met you." Jack gave me a sly grin as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Really?" I asked excited as I turned all the way to face him. Jack nodded with a smile.

"That's great." I flung myself at him, squeezing him in a tight hug. Jack hung out with me for a little longer before going to bed. Even though I wasn't tired I climbed under my own sheets with Sonas and laid very much awake staring at the ceiling till the early hours of the morning. I was about to get up to go to the bathroom when I heard a noise outside, before I could check what it was something white flashed in front of me and out of sight again. There was a soft laugh from somewhere in the house and I could hear Póilín growl and Sonas whimper. I heard the sound again, but this time from behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with a blonde man with red eyes. Before I could scream something collided with my head and everything went black.


	24. The Fight

**A/N: It is my great pleasure to reveal the results of the poll for my next story! Tied for third are Brother and Pack (OC/OC) and A New Chance (Seth/OC). Tied for second are Mistaken Identity (Leah/OC) and Escaped (Embry/OC). And finally, the winner is... *drum roll* Running Back to Safety a Paul/OC. Thank you to all of you that voted, I hope you enjoy the story and this new chapter. Now, because I am awesome, I will enclose the summary for RBTS.**

 **Hiding. That's what Danny Swan's life has consisted of for the last two years. Hiding from the man that raped her. Now running to Forks to find refuge for herself and her son with Charlie. While in hiding she finds more than refuge, but also two brothers and love with a short tempered shifter.**

 **Chapter Twenty Four: The Fight**

My head is throbbing! I groaned and reached for my head as I started to sit up. When I opened my eyes I see I'm surrounded by trees and the ground is covered in cold, sparkling white snow. The cold sends a shiver down my spine as I look for something to tell me exactly where I am. I try to stand, but right before I make it to my feet something pushes me back down. I spin to see the same guy from this morning smiling cruelly down at me while standing next a woman with wild, curly hair the color of an orange flame.

"Good to see you awake. Afraid you wouldn't be of much use to me if you were dead." I looked at the two in pure fear. I sat still on the ground staring as this woman, Victoria, looked me over like an apple at the store.

"What do you want with me?" I managed to force out as I stared at the evil duo. If possible Victoria's smile grew.

"Well you see your wolves have been a problem for me for quite some time now. Always in my way of getting to the Cullens and their little human pet. Especially yours. What's his name? Jacob? He was always with her, making it impossible to get to the Cullens' weakest link. I couldn't get to the other girls there on that reservation, but you living outside the boundaries made you so much easier to get at as I sat in waiting, watching for my opportunity. No harsh feelings, dear. I just want to teach your mutts to stay out of my way." She motioned for the guy beside her to leave. He gave her a kiss before running off faster than I could see.

The wind picked up and I started to shiver harder while my teeth chattered. I was only in a tank top and pajama pants, not the best attire to be sitting in the snow while a crazy vampire holds you captive. Victoria seemed to get enjoyment from watching me freeze and grinned as she scanned me over.

"You know it's quite a pity. Your actually very pretty." Victoria walked around as if to inspect me.

"How'd you get this scar?" I flinched away as she ran her finger from behind my ear, down my neck to my shoulder blade following the faded line of the scar.

"Initiation." I answered instantly, fearing she would kill me if I didn't answer quick enough.

"Initiation? Those wolves make you girls go through initiation?" She seemed to gain a grim interest and delight in the idea. I shook my head harshly.

"No! They'd never do that! I got that from the gang." I exclaimed. Jacob would never let anyone mark me like the Boss had with that scar.

"A gang? Why your a tough little thing aren't you or just unlucky? First in a gang and then end up involved with pack of meddling wolves. It's a miracle that you haven't been killed already." I felt the wind kick up again and pulled at the back of my tank top that had ridden up to expose the lower portion of my back. Victoria slapped my hands away before pulling the back up to see my tattoo.

"The North Side Gang. The boss must have had a thing for marking his members." She knew Gaelic. She could read my tattoo. Luckily before she could get anymore interested in my past she seemed to hear some.

"Awe, too bad. I really was wanted to know more about this, but it's show time." Victoria grabbed me by my arm cruelly and dragged me toward an unknown destination like I was no one than a rag doll. Before long the light seemed to get brighter and we came into a clearing. I was surprised to see Bella, Edward and the guy from before in the clearing. Edward had Bella up against a rock face as he snarled at Victoria and I. Victoria grinned evilly as she removed her hand from my arm only to place around my throat. I stiffened, I knew that one twitch and she could snap my neck. Tears started to form in my eyes as I thought about death, the idea of dying. I had lived through so much only to die at the hands of a crazy vampire. Victoria gave a jerk of her chin at the guy next to us and he took a step forward.

"Riley." Edward said softly, almost like he was pleading. The guy, Riley I guess, froze.

"She's lying to you, Riley. Listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to the others who are dying right now in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had _you_ lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she lied to you, too?" Riley stayed still as he seemed to think about what Edward said. Victoria's grasp on my neck tightened in her irritation. Edward moved a little, then so did Riley. Victoria's gripped loosened a little when she saw that Edward had not swayed Riley in his direction.

"She doesn't love you, Riley. She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her." The way Edward was speaking it was almost like Edward was trying to hypnotize Riley into believing him. With the mention of this James, Victoria snarled and tightened her grip on my throat once again, making it hard to breathe, my heart rate skyrocketed as I fought to get air in and out of my lungs. Riley glanced back at Victoria frantically, looking for an answer he wasn't going to get.

"Riley?" Edward said again bringing Riley's attention back to him instantly.

"She knows that I'll kill, Riley. She _wants_ you to die, so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yes – you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises. You were right. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie." Edward's little speech was like a psychotic Doctor Phil episode. Edward moved again and Victoria's grip loosened a little, allowing me to breathe a little easier when Riley compensated after hesitating briefly.

"You don't have to die. There are other ways to live than the way she's shown you. It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now, you don't have to die for her lies." Edward promised as he moved a little farther away from Bella. She seemed terrified, but she was the one with someone protecting her, I was the one was a hand wrapped around my throat that was going to die first if things didn't go as Victoria wanted them to.

"Last chance, Riley." Edward cautioned. Riley looked back at Victoria again in a desperate plea for the truth.

"He's the liar, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love only you." She promised and Riley's resolved hardened as squared his shoulders and tensed to attack Edward. As it looked that Riley was going to attack, a loud snarled ripped through the clearing before one of the guys leaped from the brush and threw Riley to the ground.

"No!" Victoria cried angrily as she threw me to the ground, I coughed as air was freely allowed back into my lungs. The wolf began to tear and rip at Riley creating high pitched screeching like the tearing of metal that hurt my ears.

"No." Victoria snarled again as Edward took a step toward her closing the distance he had created between himself and Bella. I rushed to my feet and backed toward the trees as the wolf limped, circling Riley while Edward and Victoria seemed to become involved in some violent dance. As Victoria would begin to move Edward would already be blocking her move. She began to weave through the tree trunks, seeming to have trouble deciding whether to stay and fight or to flee. Thankfully she seemed to have forgotten about me in her indecision.

"Don't go, Victoria. You'll never get another chance like this." Edward spoke softly, but somehow that made his words more threatening than if he had shouted them.

"You can always run later. Plenty of time for that. It's what you do, isn't it? It's why James kept you around. Useful, if you like to play deadly games. A partner with an uncanny instinct for escaping. He shouldn't have left you – he could have used your skills when we caught up with him in Phoenix." Edward egged her on as she moved farther into the trees. She snarled at him, glaring like she was trying to shoot lasers from her eyes.

"That's all you were to him, though. Silly to waste so much energy avenging someone who had less affection for you than a hunter for his mount. You were never more than a convenience to him. I would know." Edward smiled as he tapped his temple. With an ear splitting screech Victoria darted from the trees at Edward and the dance resumed at a faster pace. I spun to see the wolf as he caught a fist to the flank and let out a pained yelp and backed away toward Edward.

"No, he won't turn on me." Edward said smugly as the wolf's tail brushed his arm.

"You provided us with a common enemy, you allied us." Edward prodded further and Victoria snarled. With everything escalating I sank further into the trees, hoping neither Victoria or Riley would remember me and get a hold on me again. I could barely hear what Edward was saying in the clearing from the distance I had put between us.

"Look more closely, Victoria. Is he really so much like the monster James tracked across Siberia?"

"Not the same?" She snarled incredulously.

"Impossible!" The dance continued with more vigor as Victoria realized that the wolf wasn't going to aid her in her fight against Edward. When Riley glanced over at Victoria, the wolf made a jumped and took another piece out of him. Riley let out a pain filled cry before landing a blow to the wolf's chest. The wolf soared through the air before crashing into the cliff face and landing in front of Bella in a shower of rock. I covered my mouth to prevent making a sound, but the tears flooded my eyes as I saw Riley advancing on the wolf, going to deliver the final blow. I turned away not wanting to watch another person I had come to love die.

Suddenly all the noise stopped and I turned back around to see what had happened. Bella stood with a rock in her hand while her opposite arm had blood flowing from her elbow to her wrist were it dripping into the snow. I couldn't believe my eyes. This chick was literally in the middle of a vampire fight and she cuts herself! Victoria had stopped at the sight and Riley had paused his advance on the wolf to stare at Bella. Both of them were suddenly in blood lust as they looked at the blood dripping from her arm.

Too quickly for me to see Edward threw Victoria across the clearing into a tree. She landed already in a crouch as Edward twisted and grabbed a hold of a distracted Riley, grabbed his arm, planted his foot in his back and heaved, effectively ripping his arm from his body. As Riley screamed out in agony, the wolf leaped on him to continue ripping him apart. Edward turned back around as Victoria sprang again. As she jumped something white flew through the air, colliding with her and sending her back to the ground. landing already in her crouch before kicking away the object that she had collided with. My stomach rolled as I realized that the white object was Riley's arm. It laid on the snow covered ground grasping wildly as it tried to drag itself back to Riley. Victoria seemed to realize that this was a battle she wasn't going to win and wheeled into the trees to escape, but Edward shot across the clearing, attacking Victoria's unprotected back. In a blink Victoria's wild, red curls were detached from her body and hung limply from Edward's hand. He went to work ripping the rest of her body into pieces while the wolf finished off Riley.

The horror of what I had just seen, mixed with the relief I felt that the fight was over and I had impossibly survived was more than my stomach could handle as I doubled over and threw up the contents of my stomach onto the white snow. I could barely hear Edward instructing the wolf make sure he got every piece. My stomach rolled again as I smelt the sickening smoke of the burning bodies and once again heaved the contents of my stomach onto the ground. There was a howl that was muffled by the pounding in my head that I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to. The next thing I knew I felt a warm handing burning on my back. I jumped away from it and let out a relieved sigh as I saw Seth's concerned face.

"What are you doing up here, Deen?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and that Riley guy had broken into my house. He knocked me out and brought me up here." I sobbed as I shivered.

"Come here." Seth opened his arms, inviting me into his burning heat.

"We have to get back to Billy's." Seth scooped me up and started running.

"Something happen?" I asked as I looked up at Seth's face scared. Seth took a deep breath before looking down at my face fearfully.

"They missed a new born and when everything was over Leah found him and thought she could take it out on her own. It almost got it's arms around her but Jake saved her. He ended up in its grasp. They think the right side of his body's broken." My stomach started to roll again, but I forced it down knowing Seth was less than likely to be impressed by my vomiting on him and that I probably didn't have anything else in my stomach to throw up. I wrapped my arms around myself and just hoped that they were wrong and Jake's whole right side wasn't broken.


	25. Broken

**Chapter Twenty Five: Broken**

Seth and I were just ahead of the others coming from the clearing. Brady was already waiting for us with Billy. As Seth set me down on my feet the others broke through the tree line with Paul in the lead. All their faces held grimaces as Jacob groaned and cried out with every movement. I covered my mouth and tried to hold back the tears that wanted to spill down my face. I followed them inside as they laid Jake on his bed. The tears broke through when I could see the damage for myself. Along the whole right side of his body you could see some of the bones pressing out against his skin in a gruesome display of the pain Jake was in while others already held nasty looking bruises. As everyone but Sam and Billy left the room I made my way to Jake's side.

"Oh, Jake." I whispered as I brusheded his slightly shaggy hair out of his face.

"I'll be alright, Deen." Jake gasped out, cringing at the pain speaking caused.

"Of course you will be. You have to follow through with all those plans we made." I tried to smiled as I snuffed my nose and wiped at the tears on my face. Jake tried to laugh, but merely ended up groaning in pain as he clenched his eyes shut.

"I think we're going to have to postpone for a little while." Jake whispered, trying to joke.

"That's alright." I assured and kissed his forehead. It was even warmer than usual. How do you determine if someone with a abnormally high temperature has a fever?

"Sam could you get a bowl of cool water and a washcloth?" I asked. Sam nodded quickly before ducking out of the room. Billy seemed to be at a loss for what to do. He merely sat in his chair staring brokenly at his son who laid in agony on the bed.

"Billy, your presence will be needed outside when Dr. Cullen comes to help Jacob." Sam stated as he carried the large bowl into the room and handed me the washcloth. I smiled at him thankfully for the water and for giving Billy somewhere else to be.

"You're right. If you need me I'll be outside." Sam and I nodded as I soaked the cloth and rung it out before beginning to wash away the sweat and tears from Jacob's face. The cool water didn't seem to affect Jacob's temperature, but it seemed to bring Jake some relief at least.

"Why don't you join dad outside, Deen? I'll be fine until the doc comes." Jake murmured.

"You trying to get rid of me or something, Jacob Black?" I joked, but it came out a little strained.

"No, but you don't need to take care of me. I'll be good as new in a couple days." Jake tried to reach for my hand with his left, but I avoided his hand and continued to run the cool cloth across his face.

"You're right that I don't have to take care of you, but I'm going to. Now suck it up buttercup, I'm here for the long haul and you're going to have to hold for the ride." Sam chuckled from the door way.

"I'm going to step out. I'll come back in when the Cullen arrives. I nodded to Sam and he quickly ducked back out of the room. I heard the front door shut a few seconds later, the house was quiet with everyone else outside. No one seemed to be able to handle seeing Jake all banged up like this. Jacob had almost seemed to have fallen asleep when Sam and Dr. Cullen came into the house. The doctor gave me a grim smile before setting his bag on the edge of the bed. He pulled out a clear bag filled with some sort of fluid that had a long, coiled tube attached to it. He inserted an IV into Jacob's left arm and attached the tube.

"I'm giving him morphine to dull the pain. His temperature will burn it off quickly, but it should help some. I'm going to have to re-break all the bones that didn't set properly." Dr. Cullen stated as Sam and I eyed the IV and fluid.

"You may want to go outside with the others, Aideen. This isn't going to be pretty." Dr. Cullen suggested, but I merely shook my head.

"I'm staying right here." I sent a glare at the doctor.

"No one's going to think any less of you if you wait outside, Deen." Sam tried to coax, but I shook my head and leveled him with a glare, too.

"Except me. No doubt this is going to hurt and you're gonna have to hold him down. You'll be busy doing that while Dr. Cullen focuses on breaking and setting the bones right. Who does that leave to comfort him? I'm staying." I stated firmly and returned my attention to Jacob. The doctor looked to Sam questioningly, but Sam merely sighed and moved into place. He knew the only way to get my to leave was to carry me out and that wouldn't help anything.

"Let's get this over with as quickly as possible." Dr. Cullen nodded, but gave me one final glance before moving to Jake's arm. He moved his fingers around the area that a bone protruded from before he gave a quick twitch of his wrist. The bone gave a horrible snap making Jake's eyes pop open as he screamed in agony. I placed my hands on either side of Jake's head to try to pull him down while Sam grunted trying not to hurt Jake more while keeping him firmly laying on the bed.

"Jake, you have to try to hold still. Holding still will allow him to work faster and then you'll able to rest." I coaxed, gently as I drew circles with my thumbs on his temples. Jake was breathing hard as he groaned, but stopped fighting Sam.

"Hurts." Jake forced out.

"I know." I cringed as another bone was broken and Jacob screamed. The morphine was obviously not enough. When Dr. Cullen was about half way done he stopped to let Jacob rest for a minute before continuing.

"No more." Jacob whispered weakly, pleading as he looked up at me. His voice was raw from the screaming as tears ran down his face. My heart clenched with every snap and every plea for the pain to end, but I knew we couldn't stop now.

"He's almost done, Jake. Almost done. He can't stop now." I tried to comfort him, but I knew it did nothing as tears fell down my face. I kissed Jake's forehead and closed my eyes, thankfully for the short reprieve from the screaming. Dr. Cullen fiddled with the morphine bag for a second and Jacob seemed to relax a little.

"So tired, Deen." Jake whispered, his voice cracking.

"I know. Just a little longer and this'll all be over, I promise." Sam leaned his head against the wall as he too took a short break. Sweat was running down his face from holding Jacob still, he almost looked as tired and pained as Jacob. Dr. Cullen looked to Sam for the go ahead to continue, Sam nodded slowly and resumed his position over Jacob. The screaming and breaking resumed for what seemed like forever before it was finally over. More tears ran down my face in relief that it was finally over.

"It's over." I whispered, swallowing hard to clear my throat of the mass I could feel blocking it. Jake made a noise as he allowed his head to lull to the side. Dr. Cullen wrapped Jacob's side to hold the bones in their correct places to heal and replaced the bag of morphine.

"I'll come back later to with a new one and set up a drip." Sam nodded and lead him out. I stood to replace the now warm water in the bowl, but Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Stay." I kissed his forehead.

"I'm just going to replace the water. I'll be back in a minute." I stood, quickly walking to bathroom, dumping the warm water and placing the bowl under the faucet to collect the cooler water. As I waited for the bowl to fill I could hear a commotion beginning outside. I pulled aside the curtain from the window to see Bella barging up the walk to the door.

"I want to see, Jacob!" Bella shouted as Paul stepped in front of the door.

"Like hell you will." I mumbled, turning off the faucet and lifting the bowl from the sink to go back to Jacob. There was some more commotion before I heard the door slam open and Bella appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here! I know you were told to leave!" I stood, glaring at the girl that was the cause of _my_ Jacob laying on the bed broken and in pain.

"I want to see Jacob and I knew he'd want to see me." Bella sneered.

"Like hell he does! You're the reason this all happened!" I shouted and stepped closer. Bella took a step back before straightening her back and setting her jaw. She was afraid, but she didn't want to show it.

"Why don't you let him tell me that himself? He doesn't need _you_ to speak for him." Bella spat, smirking as she thought she was gaining the upper hand.

"I believe he has. Remember the time he threw you off his property and told you he didn't want to see you again, to stay the hell away?" I took another step toward Bella, we were now completely out of the Jake's room.

"He didn't mean it. He came to my graduation party. He wouldn't have come if he didn't want to see me." Bella prodded. I smiled at her.

"Didn't you think that was a little strange? Radio silence for weeks and he suddenly shows up at your party, that he only wanted to talk to you and asked questions about the leeches hunting you? I got news for you, Bella. You were being played. I told him he should go to pump you for information that was being kept from the pack. He didn't go to the party for you, he went for the betterment of the pack. Stuff that in your peace pipe and smoke it." Bella glared at me and I smiled as her hand twitched at her side.

"Do it, Bella. Throw a punch. There's no teachers here to stop me after you throw the first punch. You'll get more than a bloody nose this time." I threatened taking another step forward as I forced Bella out of the hallway into the living room. I could see Sam and the others only a few steps away as they watched with rapt attention, glaring at Bella. Bella glanced at them too and knew she couldn't do anything. Paul was smiling as he watched. I was surprised that none of them had come barging in after her, especially Paul, he probably would have loved to haul her out of the house and throw her in her truck.

Bella gave an angry huff before she stormed passed the others and out the door. I glared after her and turned back down the hall to Jacob when she was no longer in my sight. I retook my seat and resumed washing away the sweat and tears from Jacob's face as I could hear her truck roar to life outside and leave.

"What happened?" Jacob questioned, weakly, barely conscious.

"Bella wanted to see you and she wasn't taking no for an answer." I replied.

"I don't want to see her."

"I had a feeling. Rest, Jake." I smiled, kissing his forehead as he closed his eyes again.

"Only if you join me." I chuckled and carefully shifted onto the mattress next to Jake.

"Love you, Deen."

"Love you, too, Jake. Sleep." I laid by Jake's side as he slept, relieved as I watched all the stress and pain melt away from his face. I had almost fallen asleep myself when Billy rolled into the doorway.

"I called Jack and explained that Jake was in a bike accident. Emily's going to collect some clothes from your house and bring them here. Jack said he's okay with you spending the night here to help me take care of Jake." I nodded and gave Billy a smile.

"Thank you, Billy." I whispered.

"It's been a chaotic day. Has anyone asked you how you are?" Billy questioned, surprising me. It was his son laying here broken in this bed and he was asking _me_ how _I_ am.

"I'm fine. Not even a scratch. It'll take a little more than some vampires to take me out." I joked, but Billy frowned.

"I know it may not seem like it, but I see you as another daughter, Deen. I know that it may not be the easiest thing to show weakness or that things like this affect you, but if you need anything, Deen, I'm here too. If you need to open up or need a way to cope, you can come to me." I gently climbed off the bed and walked over to Billy. He opened his arms and I leaned down into the hug.

"Thank you, Billy, that means a lot." I whispered, tearfully. Billy nodded and kissed my hair before pulling back.

"You should get some sleep, too. You're going to need it if we're going to have to deal with a bed bound Jake for a couple days. I chuckled softly as we glanced at the soundly sleeping boy laying on the bed.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Really, thank you, Billy." Billy gave me a small smile and nodded before he turning to roll himself back down the hall toward the living room. I rejoined Jacob for some much needed sleep.


	26. Freedom

**Chapter Twenty Six: Freedom**

Jake was fully healed in three days, but Sam gave him the rest of the week off patrol to make sure. Jake was growing restless being stuck in the house all day long. Everyone not in the know thought Jake had been in a bike accident and had broken his arm and a couple ribs. Dr. Cullen had supplied Jake with a sling and fake brace as props. It would be especially hard to explain if someone that should be bed ridden from a horrible accident was walking around as if nothing happen only a couple days after.

"I'm sick of movies, Deen. There has to be something else we can do." Jacob whined as he laid sprawled across the couch while I sat on the floor with my head leaning back against the couch.

"Quit your whining. If you didn't have your accelerated healing you would be bed ridden for at least a minimum of six weeks and in pain for a lot longer than that. Be thankfully that you're only confined to the house and not a bed." I flipped off the DVD player and started flipping through the channels. After five days of constant television, you learn that day time television sucks and consisted of only reruns, talk shows, news broadcasts, and soap operas that make you want to rip your eyes out with in twenty minutes. Jake groaned and let his head hit the arm of the couch with a 'thump'. I rolled my eyes before settling on CNN.

The reporters were talking about the Israeli wars taking place in Lebanon. They droned on and on as if they hadn't been covering the same thing for almost a month now.

"Now back to the home front here in the US, Jake Tapper is reporting a large police take down in Chicago." I sat up, focusing on the screen as the camera flipped to a reporter in Chicago.

"Thank you, Melissa. Earlier today police were involved in a shootout with 42 gang members that call themselves the 'North Side'. 28 members were arrested while six were taken to the hospital along with two Chicago PD officers. One officer is in critical condition along with four North Side members. According to the press release given by Chief of Police Garry McCarthy, eight members were killed in the shootout before officers could gain control of the situation.

The boss of the gang's operation, Anthony O'Brien was captured along with fourteen other high ranking members, including his lieutenant Thomas Lions." The boss's and Thomas's mug shots flashed across the screen. I could barely believe what I was seeing. The boss had been brought down along with the rest of the operation. The mug shots showed two roughed up men that scowled at the camera as they held up plates containing their names and case numbers. It was hard to picture the boss in an orange jump suit and laying on a prison cot to serve out a sentence.

"O'Brien is charged with human, drug, and gun trafficking along with other charges including several counts of murder, witness tampering, and conspiracy. Police raided O'Brien's import, export business early this morning and upon searching the warehouse found crates of guns and several different drugs..." I zoned out as I stared at the screen. This was really happening. The boss was going to go away for a long time along with everyone that was caught. Jack and I were free, we no longer would be forced to look over our shoulders when we went out or to cling to a gun every time a car slowed down on the road in front of the house.

"Deen? Deen? Aideen!" Jake finally broke me away from staring at the television screen. I hadn't realized I was crying till I felt the warm tears running down my face causing Jake to become concerned.

"What's wrong?" Jake was looking between the screen and me. He obviously hadn't been paying attention to what the reporter had been saying. I swallowed hard and wiped away the tears as I smiled at Jake.

"The news report was from Chicago. The cops took down a big gang involved in trafficking." Jake didn't seem to understand.

"They took down the boss and all the other high ranking members along with the rest of the operation."

"That's great, but why are you crying?" Jake sat up as he stared at me confused.

"They took down the _**North Side Gang**_. " I put emphasis on the name and could practically see the light bulb go off over Jake's head. Jake looked at the screen again before a grin came to his face. Jake scooped me off the ground and pulled me into a hard kiss.

"You don't have to be scared anymore? No more fear and looking over your shoulder?" Jake clarified and I smiled brightly as I nodded my head happily, tears of relief falling down my face.

"No more fear. Nothing to worry about." I promised and Jake kissed me again before pulling back abruptly.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Jake said and hurried down the hall to his room. When he came back out he held something in his hand. I couldn't quite make out what it was till Jake retook his seat on the couch.

"I was planning on giving this to you after the battle, but everything happened and I didn't want to just give it to you. I wanted to make the day special and then give you this." I looked curiously at Jake and then at the small plastic box he held in his hand.

"Aideen, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you and that one day I'm going to put a ring on your finger and change your last name like I promised. I did some research and found a way to almost combine our heritages, to create something like a symbol of our lives coming together." Jake opened up the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring. Two hands were forged into the metal that held a Celtic knot. Around the knot were three gems, a blue sapphire, a red garnet, and one emerald. Inside the knot there was a small pink tourmaline.

"It's beautiful, Jake." I said in awe.

"The Quileutes have a tradition of giving our women the equivalent of a promise ring, only its a bracelet that you make by hand. I found that the Irish have a tradition of giving promise rings with the hands of God holding a heart. The band represents your heritage and the knot binding us together represents mine because like the ends of the bracelet represent the tying of our souls together. The gems around the knot represent our favorite colors and my birthstone. The gem in the middle, however, is your birthstone and represents your status as the center of my world, my reason for fighting for tomorrow." I was crying again as Jacob explained the thought that he had put into this ring. I loved the significance of our backgrounds and of who we are in this tiny piece of jewelry. Jake took the ring from the box and gently held my hand as he slipped the ring into place on my finger.

"I love you." I said as I looked at Jacob. He smiled and kissed the ring.

"Love you, too, Deen." He said and kissed my lips. I smiled into the kiss, bringing my hands up to caress his face. When we broke away I looked back down at the ring.

"It's perfect." I whispered as Jacob kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad. I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"Non-sense. I love it, almost as much as you." Jake grinned at my cheesiness and kissed me again before a car could be heard pulling up the drive way. Jake sighed as he put on the sling and brace while hurried to wipe away the tear marks from my face.

"I wish normal people healed a little faster. I can't stand the faking and props." Jake grumbled as he reclined back on the couch and I moved over to the chair. Charlie and Billy came through the door as I resumed flipping through the channels to try to find something worth watching.

"Hey kids, what's going on?" Billy asked as he looked over the kitchen counter at us. I waved at them before shrugging.

"Flipping channels and laughing at soap operas to drown out Jake's whining." The older men chuckled as Jake gave an indignant 'Hey!' at my comment.

"Don't worry, Jake. We'll be healed up and out of the house soon enough." Charlie tried to comfort as he popped open a beer.

"He better hope so. Who knows how much longer Deen can last before she just smothers him with a pillow?" Billy joked as he took a drink from his own beer.

"Sure pick on the injured guy." Jake muttered as he turned back to the TV, acting as if he was going to ignore his father and Charlie. I shot Jake a look causing him to roll his eyes and smirk.

"I always said that those motor bikes were no good. Nothing but death machines!" Charlie scolded as he took a swig. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Charlie had been stuck ranting about Jake crashing that bike. The down side to the perfect cover story for how Jake got all beat up. Wouldn't Charlie be in for one hell of a surprise if he ever went out to the garage and saw Jake's bike leaned up against the far wall like it had been for a couple days previous to the battle, perfectly intact, dent and scratch free.

"I think you've made your point, Charlie." Billy suggested though he was smirking and rolled his eyes. He was just as fed up with the motorcycle speech as Jake and I.

"Are you telling me you never did anything the slight bit dangerous in your whole life, Charlie?" I asked as I turned in the chair to face him. Charlie coughed as he put his beer down, his cheeks blushed a dark red as he avoided making eye contact with anyone. Billy started laughing and almost choked on his beer as he remembered whatever Charlie was embarrassed about. Jake seemed intrigued by an embarrassing story about Charlie from his youth and I smirked as I realized that Billy wasn't going to let Charlie get out of this. We were going to hear the story whether Charlie wanted us to or not.

"Come on Charlie! Tell us about the time you tried to impress Katherine Yates in high school." Billy hid his smirk behind his beer as he laughed at his friend's discomfort.

"It was nothing." Charlie protested, still refusing to look at any of us.

"Oh so you didn't challenge Al Jackson to a drinking contest to prove you could handle your liquor? You didn't end up naked and jumping from the top cliff to prove you were fearless?" Billy asked causing Jake and I to crack up as we thought about the gruff chief of police, who seemed like the most average guy in the room, chugging shot after shot and then running around naked to impress a girl. Jake fake winced as he clung to his ribs like they hurt from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, that's nothing, Charlie!" Jake said hoarsely as he calmed his laughing down. Charlie scowled at his friend as Billy continued to laugh at the memory.

"Well what about you, Billy? Remember that time you tried to prove that you weren't drunk by throwing a rock at the next car to come by, saying you'd hit the hood?" Billy stopped laughing.

"What happened?" I asked as I leaned toward them, interested in the ending.

"Mr. Sober here..." Charlie pointed at Billy while he chuckled.

"...managed to hit the next car that drove by, but he didn't hit the hood." Charlie shook his head as he grinned.

"Nope, he hit the driver's window..." I looked at Billy shocked and I wasn't the only one. Jake looked just as surprised. He obviously didn't know his father had a mischievous side.

"...That's when we all realized that the car had lights on the top." Charlie smirked at Billy as he received a death glare.

"You pegged a cop car?" I burst out, completely shocked that Billy and Charlie had once been quite the pair of trouble makers.

"Yep!" Charlie exclaimed, happy to have embarrassed Billy as much as he had been embarrassed.

"And when he ran he didn't get caught because he ran into a tree! Knocked himself out cold and landed in dark bushes. The cop had to have run right passed him as he chased the rest of us that were getting the hell out of dodge." Jake and I were again laughing and this time so hard that I was crying, covering up the dried tears from earlier.

"You ran into a tree? You must have been super drunk!" Jake exclaimed as he tried to wipe away the tears that had escaped his eyes, wincing for effect.

"Well now that our trip down memory lane is over..." Billy grumbled before taking another swig of his drink.

"Rachel called earlier." Billy said.

"How's she doing?" Charlie asked as he leaned against the wall between the kitchen and living room.

"She's doing good. Actually wanted to tell me she's coming home for a couple weeks in August." Billy seemed happy about this development. I started to feel nervous as I thought about meeting one of Jake's sisters. He always spoke highly of them and I know he missed them.

"She is?" Jake asked, surprised. From some of what Jake had told me, their mother's death had impacted his sister more than him because they were older and had left La Push at the earliest possible moment after they graduated. Billy nodded with a smile. Charlie seemed surprised too, but he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it.

"Did she give you a reason for why she was coming?" Jake asked.

"No. Just said she missed home and wanted to see us." Billy said as he shook his head. That didn't seem to settle well with Jake as his eyes squinted in concentration.

"This should be interesting." Jake muttered before turning back to the TV. Looking between Jake, Charlie and Billy I got the vibe that this wasn't going to be just a 'I missed home' visit. Oh boy.


	27. Stepping Up

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Stepping up**

Jake and I sat together on the couch as some sitcom played on the television. Jack was outside splitting wood to give us some privacy, but not too much that we got any ideas. I laid my head on Jake's chest while he hugged me to him, his nose buried in my hair. Something's up, but I didn't want to push Jake into telling me. I know that if it's important that he'll bring it up in his own time. For the past couple weeks since Jake had healed up from the battle, he had become tense and his temper seemed to have spiked. I figure it might have something to do with his sister coming for a visit, but something told me that wasn't it. Something else is bothering him and it probably has something to do with the pack.

"Do you remember, at the bonfire when you found out that my great grandfather had been the last alpha?" Jake asked, breaking the silence we had been sitting in.

"Yeah, I never did get around to asking the questions I had." I raised my head off his chest and turned to look at him. A deep frown marred his face and a 'v' appeared between his eyebrows as he seemed to think hard about what he was saying.

"When I first joined the pack, Sam offered to hand over the reigns as alpha, but I denied." I frowned as I watched him. What did this have to do with anything?

"Okay. I assume there's more to this?" Jake took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. When I first phased I denied because I barely understood what was happening and once I did… I sort of revolted against it. I didn't what to be part of the pack or the 'cult', as we used to call it, and by no means did I want to be it's leader." I nodded as I pushed a shaggy bang out of Jake's face and behind his ear. I could understand that.

"Has something changed?" Jake sighed, looking at me briefly before returning his gaze to his hands.

"The role of alpha is much like the role of chief. It's passed from father to son, but with the genes not being triggered in every generation, it's passed down to the closest descendant when they phase. Sam phased first so he took the position while he waited for me to phase, but he's meant to be a follower, not our leader." Jake seemed conflicted with his thoughts.

"The urge to lead is in my blood. Since my phasing I could feel my birth right edging it's way into my mind, but since I met you, the urges are stronger to come forward and take my place as alpha." I gave a small smile to encourage him to press forward with his thoughts.

"I've been thinking that while everything is calm and with Sam thinking about aging with Emily, it might be the time to step up. The calm will give us a transition phase for roles to be adjusted within the pack. I want your input on this because this will effect you, too, Deen. I want you to know that before I go any further with this. With the role of alpha comes the role of alpha female. The pack would look to you for guidance as well." The thought was actually pretty scary to me. Emily made it seem so easy, but she had a lot of traits I lack. I took a moment to really think about what Jake was telling me before I opened my mouth to speak.

"If stepping up is what your instincts are telling you to do, then I will stand by you and your decision, Jake. I may not completely understand the roles we will be up taking, but I will try my hardest to fill the spot to the best of my ability. I want you to meet your full potential, Jacob." Jake gave me a smile before lightly kissing my lips.

"I love you. I'll speak with Sam later to discuss it."

"I love you, too, Jake." I laid my head back on his chest and I could already feel that Jake felt better about the decision. Most of the tension had left his shoulders and the worried creases had left his face as he held me close to him.

"Now, are we going to talk about that fancy invitation I saw you reading yesterday when I stopped by the house?" Jake sighed.

"I thought you had forgotten about that." Jake groaned and tried to bury his face further into my hair. I laughed as I pulled away.

"I forget very few things, Jacob and fancy pieces of paper that cause you to growl and glare is not one of them." I laughed giving Jake's chest a light slap.

"It was nothing, Deen. It was nothing important." Jake assured as he tried to pull me back toward him.

"I beg to differ. Whatever it was seemed to anger you more than when I win an argument." Jake gave me a slight glare before giving in.

"Fine. It was a wedding invitation. You happy now?" I ignore the question in return for one of my own.

"Who's wedding?" I racked my brain and couldn't think of anyone around that would was getting married. Sam and Emily hadn't set a date for their wedding, let alone sent out invites.

"Does it really matter who's wedding it is?" Jake asked, trying to brush off the question.

"Yes, it does. Anything that upsets you matters" I stated stubbornly.

"You're not going to like the answer." Jake cautioned and I sighed, looking at him exasperated.

"Fine. Bella's marrying her leech and invited dad and I to attend the wedding." Jake said quickly.

"What?" I asked as I sat up to look at Jake, making sure he wasn't messing with me.

"You heard me. Bella's getting married and she wants me to attend." Jake grumbled as he flopped back against the back of the couch, giving up on pulling me toward him.

"Doesn't she realize that inviting someone that's the natural enemy of your future husband is a dumb idea?" I rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

"Probably not. She just wants her 'best friend' to be there to see her get married." Jake made his voice high and squeaky as he tried to imitate Bella's voice. I laughed at his attempt.

"Isn't this like a big sign to stick it to the pack by saying 'I'm going to change into a vampire whether you like it or not and there's nothing you can do about it'?"

"Pretty much." Jake said.

"She really is dumb." Jake laughed as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"Besides thumbing her nose at the pack, this is probably her last ditch effort to make you jealous." I smirked as I looked at Jake.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Come on, Jake. You've admitted that you used to have a flame for her and she knew it. Now she can't have you and she wants you. If you had any remaining feeling what-so-ever, what better way to make them come to the surface than by marrying the guy that you were competing against and invite you? She's probably hoping that you'll stand up during the ceremony and declare your undying love for her." I giggled as the little scene popped into my head and so did Jake, probably imagining something similar.

"Sure, sure. That's not going to happen since I don't plan on going. Dad will probably go for Charlie, but I don't want any part in this." Jake stated.

"Besides why would I want Bella when I have you?" Jake asked as he dropped his arm around my waist and hauled me into his lap, kissing my shoulder and making his way up the side of my neck.

"Your beautiful… intelligent… a fighter… independent… make me a better man… great with the pack… put up with me… and selfless." Jacob said between kisses. I started to melt into him as he spoke and blushed scarlet with what he was saying. It was one of the sweetest things that had ever been said to me.

Jake and I startled as we heard Jack clear his throat on the other side of the room. I quickly moved back into my spot on the couch while Jack glared at Jake. If possible my blush felt like it became hotter as I realized we had been caught all but groping each other on the couch by Jack.

"Seeing as I was in a good mood and I just caught the two of you dry humping on my couch. I think it would be best if you leave before I take the gun out of this drawer and cap your ass for tarnishing my sweet little catholic sister." Jack said gravely. Jake swallowed hard as he nodded his head.

"See you later, Deen." Jake pressed a quick kiss to my cheek before darting out of the house. I glared at Jack as he shut the door behind him and smiled smugly as he watched Jake leave. Jack took great pleasure in the fact that he could strike fear through Jake with one little look. Seriously the thought that my giant of a man that shifted into a giant wolf to fight bloodsucking vampires was scared of my teddy bear of a cousin was hilarious.

"Why do you take so much joy in scaring him?" I growled as I stood up from the couch.

"I mean seriously! We weren't even doing anything!" I exclaimed.

"Fear keeps him in line. He'll never over steps his bounds if he's fearing for his life." Jack said simply as he kicked his shoes off and took a seat on the couch.

"News flash, Jack! Jake doesn't over step his bounds, he makes sure that everything we do is on my terms!" I glared angrily, but Jack wasn't phased in the least.

"Then I'm doing my job right." He states simply with an uncaring shrug.

"You're unbelievable!" I exclaimed and stormed down the hall to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

"You're welcome!" Jack called after me, only making me even angrier. I flopped down on my bed as I glared at the ceiling. I knew I couldn't truly be angry at Jack for being overprotective after everything we've been through for trusting the wrong people, but I wished he would realize that Jake was a good guy, who didn't need the threat of death to keep him from pressing for something I wasn't ready for. Hell! I was the one trying to push our relationship forward. Jake was happy with whatever I wanted, even if it meant that we were only friends. I took a deep breath and let my anger out as I exhaled before rolling over to look at the clock.

I had promised Kim that I would pick her up for work, Jared had patrol and her car had broken down last week. I had roughly an hour before we would need to be at the diner for our shift. I pushed myself off the bed to get ready, doing everything I could in my room before opening my door to go into the bathroom. I wasn't really angry anymore, but I was still irritated. When I was completely ready and couldn't procrastinate any longer I walked back down the hall where Jack was sprawled on the couch flipping through channels.

"I've gotta pick up, Kim. I'll see you later." I said as I stepped into my shoes.

"Sure thing." Jack said, pausing for a second before speaking again.

"If it means anything, I'll start to lay off Jacob. I knew he's a good guy. I just want to make sure he's the guy you deserve. I'd hate to see you end up like your mom." I could see the genuine emotion as Jack spoke and with that all the anger melted away in a wave of unnamed emotion that nearly brought me to tears. I walked over to Jack, giving him a tight hug.

"I know, Jack. Thank you." I said and he gave me a firm nod. I smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek to further irritated the macho man he was before leaving to get Kim. I really was lucky to have Jack in my life. Moving here and meeting Jake and the others only made me even luckier to have such great people in my life. So with them in my corner and knowing what I do now I know I can handle whatever life throws my way from this point on. Good or bad, everything will have a purpose and I'll never be alone in a situation again.


	28. Alpha Attendant

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Alpha Attendant**

Why do my words always come back to bite me in the ass? Well not literally. Thank God! Jake decided that he would attend Bella's abomination of a wedding to her immortal beau as the newly ordained alpha of the pack, but seeing as I'm his imprint and the genius to come up with this stupidly awesome idea, I get the pleasure of being Jake's date for the event. Oh joy!

That explains why I am currently standing in front of my mirror in a damn dress the color of strawberry fun dip. Kim had practically dragged me to Port Angeles the second she heard I didn't have a single dress to wear and made me try on what seemed like a million different dresses in the closest, decent dress shop. The only good thing that would be coming out of wearing this retarded looking thing and going to this retched wedding was that the dress made my assets look fantastic and because we'll be at a wedding Jake won't be able to do a damn thing, but look and lust. I look forward to watching Jake regret his decision and be yearning for something he can't have all afternoon and evening long.

"Whoa! You look great, Deen!" Jack complemented as he leaned against the door frame of my bedroom door. I shoot him a glare before flopping down to sit on my bed.

"Thanks." I grumbled as I looked up at my blank, white ceiling.

"Why are you going again?" Jack shrugged off the door frame to take a seat beside me on the bed.

"I mean… you've made it abundantly clear that you don't want to go and we all know damn well that you hate Bella. Why go if your just going to be miserable?" I sighed as I turned my head to look at Jack.

"Because I'm making Jake go to be diplomatic with his former best friend and I would be a total bitch of a girlfriend if I make him go and refuse to go myself because I don't want to." Jack started laughing at me.

"What?" I demanded, pushing myself up off the bed to glare at Jack.

"You're making him do something that he doesn't want to do, so he's making you come along, and you're going even though you don't want to because that would make you a hypocrite. You know, you could both just not go?" I growled and slapped Jack's arm as I angrily stood up.

"I hope Annie does this to you one day." I grumbled. "Jake and I are going no matter how much we don't want to because this is the right thing to do. Jake won't have to regret not going to the wedding years from now, if they smooth things over, but if they don't then Jake knows that he tried everything and didn't let their friendship fall through the cracks for nothing." I moved over to my dresser and began finishing up my makeup.

"Now that I think about it. I haven't seen Annie all day, what's up?" I watched Jack in the mirror as I applied a pink gloss to my lips. Since Jack and Annie had become official and I had met her, she and Jack had become nearly inseparable. She was here almost everyday and stayed the night at least three times a week, and with as much of her stuff that's here, she might as well move in. Jack smiled as he replied.

"Something about a spa day with her mom and sister." I nodded and moved back over to the bed to get my shoes.

"So when's she moving in?" Jack started choking on his own spit.

"What?" Jack managed to choke out while looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Come now, Jack. More and more of her things are being moved into the house by the day, she's pretty much always here, and you gave her keys. I don't even think I need to mentioned that the two of you are totally head over heels for each other. Don't act like it's a surprise that I could read the writing on the damn wall, Jack." I placed my hands on my hips as I cocked an eyebrow.

"I was going to talk to you about it this weekend after all the wedding drama was over." Jack slowly admitted. I smiled.

"Was that so hard to say?" Jack shook his head, rolling his eyes as I smirked at him.

"Great. I say whatever makes you two happy and if Annie moving in does, then the more the merrier." Jack grinned before he stood up to wrap me in a tight hug that left my feet dangling above the ground. I squealed as I threw my arms around his neck to keep from falling. The dogs came running into the room barking at my squeal, growling at Jack and I. We both laughed as we looked down at them.

"This is why you are the absolute best, Aideen!" Jack cheered before enthusiastically kissing my cheek and setting me back on the ground.

"Why thank you. Jake tells me that every day, but it's nice to hear it from someone else for a change." I giggled as I slipped into my shoes and picked up my bag from the bed. Jack chuckled and gave me another hug before the door bell rang and the dogs took off running again toward the door, barking. The ever loyal guard dogs.

Jack and I walked down the hall together before splitting. Jack to the living room and me to the door. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Jake all dressed up in a pair of dress slacks and a button down shirt. As I craned my neck I could barely see that Jake had even smoothed out his hair for the event. Since taking over his birth right as alpha, Jake had grown another couple inches, bringing him closer to seven foot than six. I smirked as I brought my attention away from Jake's appearance to find that he was all but drooling as he looked up and down the ridiculous dress.

"I might have to give dressing up another chance if this is what I'm going to receive in return." Jake gave me a grin as we heard Jack make a gagging sound from the other room.

"Get out already, I can't take the mush!" Jack called and I snickered before calling out my goodbye and closing the door behind me.

"You look amazing." Jake stated as he offered me his arm to walk me to his car.

"Thank you." I said as Jake opened the back door and helped me in, Billy gave me a smile from the passenger's seat that I returned.

"You look beautiful, Aideen." Billy complemented.

"Thank you. You clean up well too, Billy." Billy chuckled as Jake climbed into the driver's side and started the car. The car ride was pretty quiet as Jake drove, but I caught Jake glancing at me through the rear view mirror a couple times before we reached the Cullen mansion on the edge of town. The long winding driveway lead to a huge, white mansion hidden in the trees. The entire driveway was marked in light purple ribbons till you reached the clearing that held the house. Once there, most of the open space was decorated in shades of purple and a variety of flowers. Inside was decorated similarly to outside with purple ribbons tied around the white chairs and the aisle outlined with flower petals that lead to the floral arch at the front of the room. Edward, Dr. Cullen and Pastor Weber stood below the arch talking as everyone moved to take their seats. Jake was tense as he looked around the room, the space between us shrinking as he pulled me closer. I laid my hand on his arm to hopefully calm him a little. We weren't here for a fight, only to show some diplomacy between our two groups. As soon as we could we would leave and move on with our lives.

We didn't have to wait long after finding our seats with Seth and Sue for the ceremony to begin. Alice came skipping down the stairway ahead of Bella with a huge grin on her face before all the guests rose to watch as Charlie escorted Bella down the stairway. I was a little shocked to see Bella, she looked like a vampire as she came into view. Her make up was so pale and the gown she wore somehow magically made her seem graceful as she moved. Her eyes roamed the room and seemed to spark when they landed on Jake, I bit back my aggravation. Her eyes finally fell on Edward and thankfully didn't move away from him after.

The ceremony was beautiful and the couple was quickly declared man and wife. I had been just as surprised as every one else when their first kiss became an all out make out session. Edward seemed like too much of a prude to let something like that happen, but it did. We all clapped as the couple finally broke apart and Edward escorted Bella back down the aisle and out into the back yard for the reception. There were a bunch of pictures before a line formed to congratulate the happy newlyweds. Jake and I stood hand in hand behind Billy, Sue and Seth as the line inched forward slowly.

When we got to the front of the line, Bella and Edward reacted differently. Bella was ecstatic to see Jake and received him happily with a hug while Edward's smile dropped and he merely acknowledged us with a nod and shook Jake's hand.

"Oh, Jake! I'm so glad you came. I was worried that something would come up and you wouldn't come!" I almost expected Bella to start bouncing and clapping her hands as she smiled and chatted happily at Jake.

"Good to see you're happy Bella. We'll head to our table now so you can continue on with your guests." Jake said and started leading me away with his hand on my back.

"We'll catch up later, I'll save you a dance!" Bella called. Jake gave Bella a tight smile and hurried me away.

"Diplomacy." I whispered, reminding Jake why we were here.

"Don't remind me." Jake grumbled.

The others had taken their seats at a table with Bella parents. Billy and Charlie were getting down to business, each with a bottle of beer in their hand. Bella's mother and step father seemed nice enough as they chatted with Sue and some of the other guests.

"My, my, Jacob. I never would have recognized you. I was surprised when Billy pointed you out. I can't believe how tall you are. What are they putting in the water down there on the reservation?" Renee greeted as she turned her attention back to the people at the table.

"It's nice to see you, too, Renee." Jake gave her a small smile that she returned before she turned her attention to me.

"You must be Jacob's girlfriend. I hate to say it, but I haven't heard much about you." Renee seemed genuinely apologetic as she spoke.

"I just moved here a couple months ago. I haven't found my way into most of the circles around Forks yet." I gave Renee a smile that she returned.

"Oh I understand that. It seemed to take forever to get to know people when I first married Charlie. Where did you move from?" Renee asked curiously.

"My brother and I moved here from Chicago, but we're original from Ireland." Renee brightened as I spoke.

"Ireland? I've always wanted to go to Ireland. I've heard it's absolutely gorgeous there. How old were you when you left?"

"I was merely eight. Sadly I don't remember much." Renee gave me a small nod before returning to her different questions. She seemed so full of curiosity and life. Nothing like her daughter. It seemed odd that Bella's parents were such nice people and that she was anything but from what I've seen of her.

Before long the meal had finish and the cake had been cut. My favorite part of the evening was the painfully awkward toasts made be Edward and Bella's friends and family. Edward's bear of a brother caused everyone to cringe at his transparent innuendo about Bella not getting anymore sleep for a while, though it also hinted at her impending change into a vampire. Next Bella's friend Jessica tried to tell how Bella and Edward got together, her jealousy was obvious as she spoke awkwardly on the little stage into the microphone. Charlie spoke of how Edward would be a good husband while blatantly threatening to hunt Edward down and kill him if he wasn't.

Edward's pixie sister, Alice, welcomed Bella into the family before telling Bella she would be forced to become fashion forward whether she liked it or not. My absolute favorite toast was when Renee, who had obviously partaken in some of the drinking, sang the crowd a lullaby she had sang to Bella when she was child. Renee's voice was like nails on a chalkboard as her vocals rang through the mic, much to Bella and even Charlie's mortification. Edward's 'mother' beautifully thanked Renee and Charlie for Bella and the opportunity to welcome her into their family before Edward ended the toasts with speaking of his love for Bella and promising her forever. For a second I forgot that we were at a vampire wedding and that I hated the bride and groom as I listened to Edward. I don't think there was a woman with dry eyes in the area when Edward finished.

Bella and Edward's first dance was a slow song. The couple looked elegant as Edward lead them around the floor. As the song neared its end guests were allowed to join the couple on the floor. Much to my surprise, Jake gently guided me up to the floor. Neither of us are much for dancing, but we were serene as we gently swayed to the music off to the side of the dance floor. I leaned my head against Jake's chest, my arms wrapped around his middle while his wrapped around my shoulders, his head resting on mine, pressing a lingering kiss to my forehead. For a second everything was right in the world. No vampires, no werewolves, no supernatural enemies to wage a war against. We were all simply people finding joy in others' happiness. But of course the peace couldn't last. After a few songs there was a tap on my arm. I turned to see Bella standing to my right with a pleased smile on her face.

"Mind if I steal Jacob away for a dance before the night ends?" Bella asked. I imagine she was trying to sound sweet and innocent, but it came out sounding aggravating and stupidly high pitched. Jake's hold on to me tightened.

"I'd rather not, Bella. It looks like your _husband_ is waiting for you." Jake emphasized husband trying to make Bella realize that the two of them dancing wouldn't be completely appropriate given what we were here to celebrate.

"Edward can wait just a minute. I would like to dance with my _best friend._ " Bella jabbed as she emphasized best friend, giving me a glare like I was the one stopping Jake from dancing with her.

"I'm going to get myself a drink and leave you two to talk. I'll meet you back at the table." I said as I gently removed myself from Jake and walked toward the refreshment table. I kept my back to them as I made my way through the crowd, only pouring myself a small glass of punch.

"That was very mature of you." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around startled to face Dr. Cullen as he stared at me with his piercing golden eyes.

"This is between Bella and Jacob. This all started before I came to town, I'm not going to place myself in the middle to serve as only a distraction to what they really need to talk about." I took a sip of my punch as I glanced back toward Jake and Bella. She had her hands raised to his biceps like they were going to dance, except Jake stood straight as a board with his hands balled into fists at his side as he spoke.

"What do you think they need to talk about?" Dr. Cullen asked gently as he came back into my line of sight. I sighed, looking Dr. Cullen in the eye as I replied.

"When Edward and your family left, Bella used and manipulated Jake to try and heal herself. When she chose you all over him it tore him apart. Since then Bella has continued to try and manipulate Jacob. She threw away their friendship and whatever else they might have had, for Edward and your family. The only thing Jacob and the pack want out of coming to this wedding is to reaffirm what her and you family's decision is going to result in." A dark expression came over Dr. Cullen's face as I spoke, understanding my underlying meaning perfectly.

"They should know that we do not wish for an altercation between us. We merely want Bella and Edward to be happy." I nodded, but held up a finger.

"We understand that, but you need to understand that you are breaking the treaty that you created with the pack's ancestors. Going back on your word makes the pack responsible for carrying out the treaty for their ancestors. The treaty has no perimeters as far as geography, but I suggest that if your going to break your agreement, get far, far away from here. Don't ever come back. The men of today and the future shouldn't be forced to up hold the words of the past." Dr. Cullen nodded gravely.

"May I say that you are wise beyond your years, Aideen." I glanced to Dr. Cullen as I watched Bella begin to become angry at Jacob for something he had said.

"Wisdom does not come from the years we have lived, but from what we have seen and learned in that time. I don't need to see the carnage that would be created from Bella being changed here, to know what it would do to Charlie to lose his daughter or to Jake to know that he was forced to kill the girl he once considered a friend and the possible love of his life. What would it do to Bella if the tables end up reversed? To know that she is responsible for the deaths and destruction of the lives of the people she once called friends?" With that I walked away from the refreshments and joined Billy and Sue at our table to wait for Jacob. I had spoken my piece, it was now out of my hands.


	29. Welcome Home

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Welcome Home**

The past week has been peaceful with Bella and Edward gone. There hasn't been any leech activity beside the Cullens, allowing the pack is enjoying the reprieve. Jake helped Jack and I move Annie into the house and spent every spare second with me that wasn't taken up by alpha duties with the pack or by the council. With Annie around Jack didn't seem to mind Jake hanging around like he used to before Annie moved in and I was thankful. Annie thought Jake and I were cute and enjoyed spending time with us, she made Jack more laid back and for that I will forever be grateful.

Today Jake's sister is coming down from Seattle for a couple days, Jake has been anxious for her arrival while I have been a ball of nerves. I worried that Rachel won't like me, Jake thinks I'm being ridiculous, but I know that no matter the distance between them that Rachel's opinion matters to Jake and I don't want to make the wrong one.

I'm currently setting up a food table for the small party Billy has organized for Rachel. I have never seen Billy so excited to see someone before, he was almost bouncing in his chair as he watched the clock, counting down to the minute Rachel should be arriving. Jake told me that Rachel hasn't been home since she went away to college almost three years ago, always coming up with some reason not to come home for the holidays or during breaks, making this a major homecoming in La Push. This sudden desire to come home has Jake suspicious that there's more to her visit than merely wanting to visit.

I smiled as I felt arms wrapping around my waist and a nose rubbing against the sweet spot on my neck. I sigh contently as I melt back into Jake's embrace, turning my head to kiss Jake's cheek.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jake mumbled against my neck as he kissed it.

"Who says I'm thinking about anything?" I question coyly, pulling away from Jake's torturous lips.

"That little 'v' that's appeared on your forehead. You only get it when your thinking hard about something. Quit dodging." Jake smirked as he straightened up to his full height, towering above me.

"I was just thinking about how excited your dad is to see Rachel. He's practically bouncing as he watches the clock." I tilted my head toward the back door where you could see Billy staring down at his watch for the millionth time in the last ten minutes. Jake shook his head, his grin still firmly in place.

"It's been almost three years since he's seen either of my sisters and they barely keep in contact. I can't blame him for being excited. My sisters and I are the closest things he has to mom." I gave Jake a small smile as I stood on my toes to kiss his jaw.

"You're a good son, Jacob. Your dad may miss your sisters, but he'll always appreciate all the time you've spent with him." Jake glanced down at me, I can't quite describe the emotions that passed through his eyes with my statement.

"You think so?" He asked quietly. I nodded, giving Jake a proud smile.

"That's what makes you such a great guy. One of the reasons I love you." I bumped Jake with my hip, flashing him a coy grin before turning back around the food.

"One of the things? What would the others be, Miss. Quinn?" Jake asked as he rewrapped his arms around me.

"I would love to tell you, Mr. Black, but the list is simply just too long to start now."

"Then when would be the right time to start running down the list?"

"When we're somewhere I can fully show you how much I love you, Mr. Black. I fear that there is far too much of an audience currently." We sound so dorky as we try to talk in perfect English. If anyone could hear us they would be laughing while faking gagging at the two of us and our pathetic attempt.

"I say we find a place a little more privacy and we can start that list." Jake suggested as his hand moved to cup my ass and used the other to move the collar of my shirt to kiss my collar bone.

"What about the party?" I asked as I fought to keep my mind clear.

"They won't miss us. Everyone's here to see Rachel, not us. We can always see her later." Jacob's voice had dropped, becoming more seductive as he continued to trail wet, open mouthed kissing up my neck.

"I mean you wouldn't mind pushing off meeting my sister for a couple more hours, would you?" Jake asked innocently, trying to tempt me into seeing this his way. As I opened my mouth to respond someone beat me to it.

"No, no she would not. Cut that out love birds. There are children present." Quil interrupted. We turned around to see Quil behind us with little Claire perched up on his shoulders. She seemed content as she obliviously played with Quil's hair, twisting and pulling it this way and that.

"Thank you for announcing your arrival, Quil. The child has arrived." Jake grumbled as he glared at Quil. Quil gave Jake a bright smile before he turned to walk away from us.

"Now. Where were we?" Jake asked, turning his attention back to me. I giggled as I slapped his chest.

"No. Quil's right. Now isn't the time or the place for this." Jake pouts before shooting another glare at Quil's back.

"Spoilsport." Jake grumbled causing me to laugh again as I patted Jake's arm and moved away from him toward the guests that I hadn't noticed had started to arrive while Jake had held my attention. I need to get away from Jake quickly or we would end up somewhere the forest going at it like he wanted. Since Jake had stepped up as alpha a lot of things had changed, but we took it all in stride. The most noticeable things were Jake's growth spurt and the shift from relaxed, beta to busy, stressed alpha. Less noticeable was Jake's shift in behavior to me. Jake had always been loving and protective of me, but with becoming alpha, everything intensified, I'm still on the fence on whether I like the change or not.

I smiled as Sam and Emily walked around the corner, Sam holding a heavy looking glass dish with some sort of dessert. Both of them had relaxed a lot with the shift in leadership, Sam had more time with Emily and they were finally getting to just be the imprinted couple they deserve to be. Sam had stepped down into the role of beta under Jake to guide him and make the transition smoother for the whole pack. Sam says that in a couple years he'll step down further and slow down his phasing, wanting to be around as much as possible when he and Emily start a family.

"Hey." I waved as Sam nodded before Emily pulled me into a hug.

"Em, can I talk to you?" Emily tilted her head.

"I'm just going to take this over to the table." Sam said excusing himself as he walked toward Jake. Emily nodded and pulled me off to the far corner of the property, farthest away from any of the pack members and out of immediate hearing range.

"What's up?" I gave Emily a smile.

"It's nothing big, just Jake has started to become more over protective since taking over as alpha. Was Sam like that with you?" I was curious to know if this was something that was changing solely because Jake had become alpha or if it was something else. Emily gave me a smile, clasping my hand with hers.

"Jacob is meant to be the alpha of the pack, Deen. Sam's role as alpha was suppose to only be temporary till Jacob phased. Our relationship was never meant to be that of alpha male and female. All the guys feel protective of their imprints, but Jacob has been fighting his instincts since he phased. He's been pushing his wolf away from the start and now that his position in the pack has changed he has to embrace his instincts and the wolf. I'm guessing that they're all a little overwhelming, especially now because with his change in rank, your rank has changed too. You are now the most important imprint to the pack, Jake's wolf wants to make sure you are protected at all times." I took a deep breath and nodded. Hearing it from someone else helped calm me nerves a little.

"Thank you, Emily." I gave her a hug.

"Any time. Just give Jake some more time to acclimate to the changes." Emily smiled and I nodded again, thankful to have someone to talk to that would understand. Emily squeezed my hand before we walked back over to Jake and Sam who were still talking over by the food table.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked as walked up.

"Perfect." Emily said and I nodded. Both guys tucked us under their arm before turning back to their conversation. Now that the jumble in my head had been cleared up it was easier to just relax into Jake, knowing everything would sort itself out in time.

"Here she comes!" Billy called across the yard as tires on gravel could be heard out front. Everyone's attention became fixed on the back door.

"Dad? Jake?" Rachel called out as the front door closed.

"Out back, Rachel!" Billy called with a smile. It was only a minute before the back door opened to a young woman.

"Welcome home!" We all cheered surprising Rachel.

"Wow. Hi." Rachel waved awkwardly to all of us as here eyes scanned the group of us. Billy rolled of to her and happily pulled her into a hug. The slow process of hugs began as family and friends circled around. Jake hung back with me and the other members of the pack.

"Go greet your sister." I nudged Jake toward the circle of people.

"Nah. I'll talk to her later. I rather stay here with you anyway." Jake replied giving me a peck on the cheek. Once all the hugs and 'welcome home's were done Billy started introducing Rachel to the pack. Everything was going fine till Billy introduced Rachel to Paul. Rachel reached out to shake Paul's hand, Paul opened his mouth to make a comment but froze when his eyes connected with Rachel's, hand froze in mid-air with mouth hanging open like a blind man seeing the sunset from the first time.

Before anyone could say anything Jake let out a growl before he was gone from my side and dragging Paul away into the trees. We all stood frozen in shock unable to do anything to stop Jake. Paul had just imprinted on Rachel! The pack hot-head had just imprinted and if Rachel is anything like Jake, Paul is going to have to get a control on his temper. When I could finally move I spun to Quil and Embry.

"You two need to go after them. You two have the best chance of making sure Jake doesn't do anything stupid." They both quickly shook themselves out of their stupors, Quil handing Claire over to me before running off after Paul and Jacob. Growling, snarling, and even a crashing tree could be heard faintly coming from the direction Jake had dragged Paul. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned my head to look at the confused two year old in my arms.

"Dee, where Quilly going?" Claire looked up at me with wide brown as I hurried to think of something to tell her.

"Quil and Embry are going to help Jake talk to Paul, but he'll be back soon. We'll stay here and keep the party going till they get back." I told her but my eyes connected with each member of the pack, each giving a small nod before we all began to play off what had just happened. Rachel kept glancing away towards the trees where Paul and Jake had disappeared while everyone tried to distract her, trying to explain why Jake would suddenly show such a display of anger toward Paul. Rachel didn't seem to buying a thing we told her and I had a feeling this was not something she was just going to let go like we hoped.

A whole new set of problems open up with this. Rachel going back to college in Seattle, away from La Push and Paul. The possibility of someone having to tell her about the pack and learning that you've been imprinted on. Lord help us, it's going to be a hell of a week around here.

 **A/N: First, I hope you all liked the chapter and please review. Second, since school has started back up I no longer will have the time to update in the morning so I will begin updating in the afternoon/early evening when I get home. Thank you everyone for reading, only a few more chapters to go!**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	30. Good Riddance

**Chapter Thirty: Good Riddance**

The situation with Rachel actually resolved itself quickly and with little fuss. Rachel had cornered the boys a couple days after the party and made them spill their guts about everything. At first she was a little freaked, but growing up with the legends as well as the fact that her little brother was now the alpha had helped her calm down and think rationally. She's still on the fence about imprinting, but Paul was taking it easy, one step at a time. It was surprising and really sweet to see Paul becoming a gentle, caring guy as Rachel became a priority. Jake was ecstatic to be proven right when Rachel and I got along like long lost sisters and had made a point of saying 'I told you so' every chance he got.

The utter peacefulness of the last few weeks was shattered when the Cullens began acting erratically. The wolves had instantly become on edge with the shift and became ever watchfully of the rez and along the treaty line. Then the final stone was thrown to completely shatter the glass bubble we had blissfully been living in when Charlie had come over to Jake's to watch some sports game with Billy. He mentioned that Bella had called saying that she and Edward were extending their honeymoon because she had come down with some tropical disease and didn't feel well enough to fly home.

The red flags had flown so high you could probably see them from outer space. The biggest debate was whether Bella was actually sick or if the leeches were dumb enough to really be sticking around while Edward was changing Bella into one of them. Did they think that the signs wouldn't get back to us? Even if Bella hides away forever her father is friends with the Chief of the tribe and his son happens to be the pack alpha, whether they want it to or not, news is going to get around, and quickly. The pack is sick of sitting around waiting for the shit to hit the fan, they're all ready to just march up to the Cullen house, demand a straight answer and processed as necessary. Jake was barely keeping control of the chaos as everyone tried to voice their thoughts or opinions above everyone else.

"Enough!" Jake shouted, cutting through the noise like a hot knife through butter. Everyone immediately shut up and stared at Jake as he ran his hand through his already tousled hair.

"Sitting around yelling and arguing isn't going to get us anywhere." Leah scoffed from across the room.

"Well then, what should we be doing? You've made it very clear that we can't do a damn thing until we know for sure that the bloody leech lover has been changed." Leah crossed her arms across her chest as she leveled Jake with a glare.

"What's going to happen is I'm going to go investigate. Then we can go from there." Jake stated as he stood tall in front of everyone. The whole room once again erupted in chaos, protests for Jake's safety and objections to going alone.

"Shut up!" I screamed as I stood from my seat. The wolves all cringed as they covered their ears.

"Your views have been heard. We're not going to get anywhere if all that's happening is we sit around bickering like a bunch of children. No decision will be met today, no actions will taken today. Who's on patrol?" Paul and Seth raised their hands.

"Good. Make sure nothing has changed around the boundaries or at the treaty line. Jake will be out in an hour to check in." They both nodded before leaving.

"Now everyone else can go about their day. A final decision will be made tomorrow after everyone has had time to calm down and think." A few began to protest, but were shoot down when Jake sent them a stern glare. Everyone cleared out and I let out a deep breath as I flopped down, holding my head as I tried to fight the impending headache I could feel beginning to pulse behind my eyes. I felt as Jake took a seat next to me, I slowly looked up to him before laying my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Jake whispered as he laid a kiss to my forehead.

"No 'thank you's needed. I just wanted some silence." Jake's arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me a little closer to his side.

"Well thank you, anyways." I gave Jake a small smile as he kissed my forehead again. We sat in silence together, just appreciating the others presence for a while before I brought up a question that had been on my mind since Jake had finished talking.

"Are you really going to go to the Cullen's alone?" The words were barely a whisper but I know Jake heard them.

"I think it's the best option. One wolf isn't a huge threat, but it will get the point acrossed. If I take anyone else I could easily lose control of the situation and everything can unravel." Jake explained with a heavy sigh.

"You could just take Sam then. He knows what it's like to be in your position. He would be there solely as back up." Jake shook his head while I spoke.

"Sure, Sam understands, but it still increases the chances of things going wrong. Going alone I can say that I was worried about Bella, concerned for her welfare. If I take another member of the pack the situation becomes about the pack, not the leeches." As much as I hate to admit it I saw what Jake was saying, but I still feared that he would end up hurt or worse. I swallowed back the feelings that were beginning to rise up and nodded into Jake's shoulder.

"Thank you, Deen."

"What for?" I looked at Jake confused as to what he is thanking me for.

"For understanding, for standing by my side while everyone else steps away to argue, for being here, for just being you." I nuzzled more into Jake's side and we just sat there till it was late, Jake had to check in with Paul and Seth and I had to go home. The next day started with a meeting where the others were made to see Jake's plan and they all grudgingly agreed it was the best course of action.

I spent the rest of the morning baking with Emily in an attempt to distract myself while Jake was away at the Cullen's. It was only an hour before a call went up causing all members of the pack to rush out into the trees. It was hours before Jake and the others came back through the door together, arguing loudly about what should be done.

"This is an abomination! We should attack, destroy it before it can even breath!" Sam shouted.

"Rushing into an attack is only going to put the whole pack at risk!" Jake argued as he slammed his fist down on the table in front of him creating a loud bang that startled Emily and I. Neither of us were used to seeing Jake or Sam losing their temper. Emily moved away from the angry men while I took a step forward.

"We have to do something! We can't just let that thing continue to live!" Paul stated, siding with Sam as most of the pack did. Only Seth seemed to be on Jake's side of whatever they were yelling about. The group continued to argue and shout as I tried to understand what was wrong, It was clear that this wasn't simply about Bella anymore. There's something else going on now. As the shouting continued I could no longer take the hostility any longer as it rattled the walls of the house. I picked up one of Emily's empty cooking pots from the counter and I metal spoon before jumping up on the counter. I starting banging the spoon against the pot till I had gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"That is enough! Whatever is going on is not worth ripping each other's throats out about!" I stated calmly as I looked over the group.

"All of you _calmly_ and _quietly_ walk into the living room and take a seat." There was a grumble as they moved from the kitchen to the living room. Emily preferred to stay in the kitchen away from the angry wolves as I followed them out.

"Now who wants to _calmly_ tell me what is going on?" Sam, Jake, Paul and Leah all began to speak at once, their words becoming a jumbled mess as they fought to speak over each other.

"Hey!" I called over them.

"That was a mistake on my part." I mumbled as I looked around the room. I spotted Brady and Collin sitting quietly on the floor. They look as if they wanted to be anywhere but here and seemed to have not chosen a side.

"Collin. Will you please tell me what's going on?" I asked. Poor Collin looked like a deer in headlights as all eyes turned to him. He slowly nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"When Jake went to the leeches, he found that while away on their honeymoon Edward got Bella pregnant." I had nothing to say to that, it was no where on my list of guesses as to what had the pack was up in arms about.

"Wow. So what part of this has you all up in arms? It's only a baby." Collin looked to Jake and I motioned for Jake to tell me as Collin seemed too uncomfortable to continue speaking.

"We know nothing of vampire children. We are unsure in how to handle the situation. Whether to kill it or to let it live." Jake said slowly.

"Sam, why do you think killing the child will be best?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"The child will be a vampire. The child will become a menace, unable to control it's blood lust. From Jacob's thoughts we have already seen what the child has done to its mother, it'll kill her to live. The quicker we handle this the quicker everything will be over." Sam stated gruffly as he glared at Jacob from across the room.

"What do you think, Jacob?"

"I think we'd all be better off waiting. Bella is carrying the child while she is still human, that child will be as much human as it will be vampire. We are made to kill vampires and vampires alone. Killing the child now means we will have to kill Bella, too. This pack was not meant to have human blood on our hands."

"She gave up her humanity the second she decided she wanted to be with the bloodsucker. She's no longer human in my books." Paul spat viciously.

"I think it's best to wait. To know what we are opposing. Going in with as little information as we have, we might as well be blind. I will not step into a fight where human blood will be shed because of our existence. That makes us monsters, no better then those we are protecting our people from. Are you all willing to give up your humanity, your morals to become like the leeches we kill? Are you really willing to have human blood on your hands, to carry that burden within you for the rest of your life, knowing you didn't have to?" Jacob demanded as he stood up and looked down at the other members in the room . Most seemed to sway with the realization of what Jake was saying. The only person not seeming to hear what Jacob was Sam.

"If the price of keeping our people safe is to kill Bella Swan, then yes. I am willing to carry that burden on my shoulders. If her death means that our people won't have to fear her or the abomination she's carrying inside her, yes." Sam stood up from his seat, standing toe to toes with Jacob as they glared at each other.

"What if there's a third option?" I questioned, gaining everyone's attention again. Sam and Jake backed away from each other but their eyes didn't move.

"What are thinking, Deen?" Jake asked.

"Force the Cullens into leaving. Promise that you will do nothing as long as they leave and never come back."

"What would that solve? That abomination will still be brought into the world and if Bella survives they'll change her. It breaks the treaty, it puts all of humanity in danger?" Sam growled out as he finally broke his stare down with Jake to glower at me.

"Think about it, Sam! They'll leave, La Push and Forks will all be safe, we'll be getting what we want without going to war and risking all your lives." Sam still didn't seem the least bit swayed.

"If they leave what's going to stop them from unleashing the spawn onto innocent people somewhere else? How does that solve any of our problems?" Sam demanded.

"They'll no longer be our problem and we'll all be safer for it. I remember hearing that there's a vampire royalty that keeps vampires from being conspicuous. If Bella or the spawn become out of line, the royalty will take them out. From what we've learned the Cullens on good terms with the royalty, if we attack now or later, the disappearance of the Cullens could spark suspicion and bring that powerful group of vampires to our doorstep. These would be vampires that we wouldn't have a prayer of defeating! This is our best option. Force the Cullens out and leave it up to their own society to keep them in check." Sam finally seemed to be understanding, his body language relaxed a little and he stepped further away from Jacob.

"All in favor for option three?" Jacob asked. I watched in satisfaction as slowly, one by one every pack member raised their hand in agreement. Jake nodded his head as he looked around the room.

"Alright then. Let's go kick out some vamps."


	31. Done

**Chapter Thirty One: Done**

"Are you ready?" Amber asked excited as she all but bounced in her spot.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I grinned brushing my bangs behind my ear.

"I can't believe it we're graduating! We're done with high school!" Amber all but squealed to the amusement of our classmates around us. Amber continued to prattle on about how this year had gone by so quickly and how excited she is. I couldn't help but think back to all that had happened this year.

After coming to an agreement the pack, with the exception of Collin and Brady, had gone out to give the Cullens their eviction notice. Collin and Brady were ordered to stay back in La Push while Emily, Kim, Rachel, Claire and I stayed at Emily's to wait for the guys. It had been a stressful wait as we were left to ponder if the eviction was going well or if the Cullens were going to refuse and fight back against the pack. Thankfully it wasn't long before Jake, Sam, Jared, Paul and Quil came back relaxed and baring good news.

The Cullens had put up little resistance against leaving, only asking that they have the night to pack and make arrangement. They promised to be gone by the next evening and when Embry and Jared came back after patrolling the area they came back with the affirmative that the leeches had left, their scent hours old and fading. The pack and council had held a big bonfire to celebrate that went late into the night. Jake kept up the heavy patrols for a while to make sure the vampire activity remained low before laying off and allowing the pack to fully relax into their more normal lives that they have been starved of the two years prior.

Sam and Emily gave up on planning and setting a date for their wedding, simply eloping in late October. They are now expecting their first child and Sam has been working hard on slowing down his phasing, hoping to stop before the baby's born.

Paul was happily visiting Rachel in Seattle every chance he got. They had quickly become close and began to date less than a month after Paul imprinted. Rachel has made arrangements to take online courses for next year so she can move back to La Push and live closer to Paul.

Leah has enrolled in college classes that she had preciously been unable to take after phasing. She hopes to become a nurse and plans to move away from La Push once she's able to stop phasing permanently. Embry had happily imprinted on a girl named Kelsey from one of his classes. The pack was happier by the day with the Cullens out of the area and the threat of attack no longer hanging over our heads like a sharpened sword.

Jake and I have fallen even more in love with each other now that we had more time for one another. Rachel jokes that we're all but connected at the lips 24/7, but she and Paul aren't much better. Billy was more than happy to have all of us under his roof. He had really missed having his family all together and even though Rebecca wasn't here he was still happier than before, especially when Rebecca and her husband had come for a visit and announced that they're pregnant and moving to California. Billy was over joyed to be a grandpa and at the prospect of Rebecca being able to visit more was great. Jake was on the fence about how he felt about being an uncle but I know the minute he gets to meet his niece or nephew they'll have Jake wrapped around their little finger.

"All seniors please get into line! We will be moving into the gym momentarily!" Mr. Banner called out from the front of the hallway over the ruckus of excited almost graduates. We are quickly formed the line of graduates from a-z like we had practiced a hundred times in the past month. Once we were all in line and a teacher had come done with a roster to check we were in our correct spots we filed into the gym to take our seats I front of our families. I smiled as I saw Jake waving at me from where he sat with Jack, Annie and his father. Mr. Greene climbed onto the stage as we finished sitting down and took his place behind the podium. He cleared his throat in the mic to catch everyone's attention before smiling out at the crowd.

"First off, I would like to thank all of you joining us today to congratulate the graduating class of 2007!" We all clapped while a few whistles and cheers rang through the air before settling down again.

"It has been a long thirteen years of hard work and dedication for our students to come up through the grades to where they are today. From kindergarten where they learned how to hold a pencil, to read and to write, and to started their education, to their senior year where they learn the value of that education and how to apply the skills they learned during those years to help them dictate their lives and lead themselves through the twists and turns on their own individual paths in life.

It has been a pleasure to see these young minds blossom into the bright young adults that sit before us in the last four years. I hope to see you all again as you come back after exploring the world on your own, learn more, and find your own way in life.

It is with great pleasure that I give you our 2007 Class Valedictorian Bridget Halls!" Mr. Greene clapped along with the rest of us as he stepped away from the podium and into the line of staff the lined the back of the stage. Bridget seemed nervous as she stood from her seat and hurried up the steps to the podium while she fidgeted with her index cards. Bridget laid her cards on the podium before nervous pushing her glasses back up her nose with one finger and gripping the mic.

"Yesterday was the stepping stone to today. Without the past we wouldn't have the present or the future. Many say that looking back only serves to distract us from what's right in front of us, but few realize there is so much to be learned from the past that we can use in leading us toward the future. Without the failures and triumphs of yesterday, we wouldn't be the people we are sitting here today. As Norton Juster once said, "You must never feel badly about making mistakes… as long as you take the trouble to learn from them. For you often learn more by being wrong for the right reasons than you do by being right for the wrong reasons."

As we move forward, onto college and into careers, we will always be able to look back and remember the lessons learned here to guide us. As a quote from someone who helped all of us learn to read, before we head out to conquer the world, in the words of Dr. Seuss, "You all have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself in any direction you choose." We all clapped loudly as Bridget finished, smiling out at the crowd before making her way back to her seat in the sea of graduates. Mr. Greene came back to the podium as the crowd calmed again.

"And with that we will begin the parade of graduates as we call their name to come collect their diploma." From there everything was hard to follow as name after name was called along with clapping and cheering as students stood and came back to their seats. I don't know how I managed to hear my name with all the noise. When I shook Mr. Greene's hand before he handed me my diploma, he could hear the loudest cheering as Jake and Jack stood, blocking the sight of everyone behind them, as they whooped, cheered, whistled and clapped, causing me to blush scarlet as I hurried to get off the stage and retake my seat.

Once everyone had received their diploma and retook their seats Mr. Greene once again addressed us all with a proud smile.

"Now will all the graduates of 2007, please switch the tassel of your cap to your left." We all happily tugged the braided cord to the left as we grinned.

"Now for the last time all the graduates will join me in the school chant." The football players and cheerleaders could be hear above the ruckus as we chanted and with the final 'Forks Spartans!' we threw our caps into the air and cheered. After that everything was collecting your cap from the ground, hugging our friends, crying, and finding your family in the sea of people that had converged with the graduates.

I had just managed to find Amber when two large, dark tan arms encircled my waist pulling me up against a muscled chest. Amber laughed and gave a wave before disappearing into the crowd to find her family.

"Congratulations, babe!" Jake said before kissing me briefly. I smiled brightly at him as we broke apart. Not waiting a second longer Jack swooped in to pull me into a tight hug.

"Congrats, Deen! You did it!"

"So did you." I smiled as I reminded Jack that he had just recently finished his GED, He had gotten his diploma in the mail only last month.

"Yeah I did, but today's about you." Jack replied as he took my cap off my head to ruffle my hair. Annie laughed as she stepped forward to pull me into a hug. Her blonde hair covering my face as my head met her shoulder.

"Congrats, Aideen." Annie wasn't fully comfortable with nicknames yet, but it would come soon enough.

"Thank you." I replied before a throat cleared. I looked down to see Billy waiting for a hug of his own. I smiled as I leaned down into his arms.

"Congratulations. We're all very proud of you, Aideen." I smiled as I buried my head further into Billy's shoulder. He was as close to a parent as I had here today and him being proud meant everything. The only thing that would make today better was if my mom could be here to see me.

"Thank you, Billy." I said tearfully into his shoulder as I turned my head to wipe the tears from my eyes. He kissed my head before I straightened up. Jake pulled me back into his side, the room was beginning to clear out as graduates found their families and they began to leave.

"So who's ready to for lunch?" Jake asked as he directed us toward the doors.

"You obviously." I answered as I jokingly jabbed Jake in the ribs with my elbow. The others chuckled while shaking their heads at us.

"I just don't understand you pack away food like you do and stay looking like a body builder. You must have a hollow leg or something." Annie said incredulously. She had been horrified the first time she had seen Jake eat.

"Just good genetics, I guess." Jake shrugged, there was really no other way to explain how he could eat so much and not gain pound. After getting lunch at the diner Jack and Annie left to go back to the house while Jake and I left with Billy to head over to the beach. The pack was throwing a bonfire to celebrate my graduation, including a retelling of the legends which I had come to love as I got to sit in Jake's arms as the stories of how all my friends had come to be the people they are today.

Rachel was the first to greet us as we pulled in, wrapping me in a tight hug as she congratulated me. There are no words for how perfect the time was while I got to hang out and laugh with the people that had long ago become far more than mere friends, but family to me. We joked, laughed and reminisced long into the night. Nothing could I can say would describe the feeling of finally belonging as I stood in Jake's arm and looked around at the people that had finally given me what I had wanted for so long. True friends, a family, and a home where I belonged.

 **A/N: So close to the finish! Only one more chapter left! I hope you all enjoyed and please review! :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	32. An Adult

**A/N: Let me start off with how sorry I am that this chapter is late. This have been really hectic in my life right now and I completely forgot to update. Without further ado, I present the final chapter of _Fire in the Rain_!**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Thirty Two: An Adult**

"Hey, wake up." Someone whispered in my ear. I swatted my hand at them before rolling over and covering my head with my sheets. There was a chuckle before suddenly my sheets were yanked from my body, leaving me exposed to the cold air of my room. I shivered, my eyes opening to glare at the hulking mass at the end of my bed that was holding my warm sheets.

"What the hell?" I tried grabbing my sheets back, but Jake only took a step back as he grinned.

"Happy Birthday!" I rolled my eyes, still trying to get my sheets back.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me my sheets back and everything will be better."

"Nope, I'm taking you out for breakfast. Get dressed and meet me in the living room." Jake left my room to allow me to get dressed in private, taking me sheets with him. I glared at the door for a second before sighing and getting out of bed. I looked for Sonas, but she must have already left the room when Jake got here. I quickly changed into a long sleeved tee shirt and jeans to stop my shivering. I would have to talk Jack into a heater or something in my room, it was always freezing now that the weather was getting colder.

I pulled my hair up into a pony tail as I walked down the hall. Jack and Annie were sitting at the table, cups of coffee in hand as Jake leaned against the counter talking with Jack. Annie smiled as she looked up and saw me. She quickly stood and gathered me in a tight hug.

"Happy birthday!" She sang as her arms wrapped around me. I smiled as I returned the hug.

"Thanks Annie." I replied as she pulled away. Jack was next as he pulled me into a half hug.

"So how's it feel to finally be eighteen? Do you feel out yet?" Jack teased. I gave a shrug, smirking at Jack.

"You tell me, you're the older one." I quipped moving over to Jake. Jack chuckled.

"Where are my sheets?" I questioned as I crossed my arms. Jack and Annie laughed while Jake just smirked.

"On the couch." He stated proudly. I looked over at the couch to see Sonas sound asleep as she laid on my sheets. I sighed before smiling.

"Fine. Let's go before you take anything else." I slipped into a pair of shoes and grabbed my jacket.

"Make sure you're back before eleven." Jack called as he flipped the page of the magazine he was looking at.

"Why?" I asked. I don't remember making any plans for today, especially none that Jack would be involved in.

"I've got a surprise for you this afternoon, you just have to be back before eleven." Jack said simply.

"Okay, bye." I waved and followed Jake out the door to his car.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Jake asked as we started down the road toward La Push. I shrugged as I watched out the windshield.

"I don't know."

"You aren't the least bit curious to what Jack had planned?" Jake was looking at me curiously, surprised by my lack of curiosity.

"I have found growing up with Jack that being too curious can get you into a lot of trouble or ruin the fun of a moment. Besides, the surprise is this afternoon, not a week or a month away. A little patience can get you a far way." I smiled at Jake as I finished talking. Jake has been known for his impatience and the small jab was acknowledged with a grunt before we pulled into the parking lot of the diner.

Breakfast was great as Jake and I ate our pancakes and talked about plans for later this week.

"When you get back later with Jack, come over to the house. I have a special spot I want to give you your birthday present." Jake seemed a little too serious about the topic of my present.

"Okay. Anything special I have to do before coming over to get my present?" I asked, testing to see if there was something special going on other my just going to Jake's house.

"Nope." Jake shook his head before burrowing back into his stack of pancakes. When we arrived back at the house Jack was waiting, ready to leave. I gave Jake a kiss before climbing in with Jack. We rode in silence for a while as we drove out of the Forks limits and got onto the main highway that took you almost anywhere in Washington.

"Can I ask where we're going?" I questioned.

"Sure." Jack replied. I waited for an answer for a couple seconds before realizing that Jack was waiting for me to literally ask him where we're going.

"Where are we going, Jack?"

"Olympia."

The 'why?' was perched on my lips, but I stopped myself. That was obviously the surprise and asking the question, knowing you're not going to get an answer is simply stupid. I nodded and settled back into my seat. Getting to Olympia would take at least another half hour plus whatever time it took to get to where Jack was taking us within the city. I turned the radio on lowly to create some noise between us as Jack continued to drive.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake in front of a tattoo parlor. I looked around confused before remembering this was Jack's surprise. I looked to Jack questioningly and he nodded with a small smile.

"I know how much you hate your tattoo and seeing as today it's finally legal for you to get it covered up. I thought that we could get both of our tattoos turned into something we like and can actually be proud of today." I smiled, extremely happy to finally get rid of the branding I carried on my lower back. I threw my arms around Jack, almost choking him as I squeezed his neck in a tight hug.

"Come on." Jack prodded as I pulled away, opening his door as he nodded toward the shop. I eagerly climbed out of the car and followed Jack into the parlor. A small bell rang above the door as we entered, alerting a heavily tattooed woman with several piercings behind a desk of our arrival. Jack walked up to the desk.

"I set up an appointment for two under Quinn." The woman behind the desk nodded as she looked down at an appointment book.

"Yep. You've been scheduled with Greg and Kendra. Do you already have an idea of what you would want done or do you need to browse through our binders of ideas?"

"We already have an idea." Jack replied. The woman nodded before motioning to the chairs that sat off in the corner of the room.

"Your artists are still working on their last appointments. They'll be out to get you when their done. It should only be a couple minutes." Jack nodded before we moved over to the chairs.

"What are you going to get done?" I asked Jack. He reached into his front pocket, pulling out a rough sketch of the Irish flag with a Celtic knot and a couple shamrocks.

"I know you've been thinking about what you want to cover up yours with. What do you have in mind?"

"Remember how my mom used to allows paint those mountain scenes?" Jack nodded.

"I want the focus to be a huge tree with lots of branches and to have a mountain scene as the background." Jack nodded as he looked down at his lap.

"I've wanted to talk to you about something for a while now, I want to know your opinion before I go any further with my idea." Jack ha caught my attention. I tilted my head to the side as I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"I really love Annie and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her. I want to know how you would feel if I asked her to married me?" I was surprised by the swift change in topic and was left stunned for a minute before I shook myself out of it. I gave Jack a smile as I nodded my head.

"My feelings are happy and excited. Annie makes you happier than I have ever seen you and it would be amazing to truly bring her into the family." Jack gave me a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Deen."

"No problem."

We sat in the waiting area a few more minutes before two women came out from the back. One had a full sleeve tattoo on her left arm while the other had a small bandage taped around her wrist. The woman with the sleeve seemed to be giving instructions to the other before she broke away to walk toward the chairs Jack and I were sitting in. She smiled as she walked up to me.

"Aideen?" I nodded as I stood to shake her hand.

"I'm Kendra. Come on back and we'll talk before I get to work." I nodded before following her back to a small cubicle with a chair that reminded me of the ones you'd find at a dentist's office, but it had a small table that held the unopened ink and ink gun along with a few other supplies.

"Take a seat." Kendra nodded toward the chair before pulling up a rolling chair to sit on.

"What are you wanting to get done?"

"I want to cover up a tattoo a got a couple years ago." I turned around, pulling up the bottom of my shirt to show Kendra the writing that cover most of my lower back.

"Wow. The writing isn't too thick, that'll make it easier to cover up. What did you have in mind to cover it with?" Kendra asked as she examined the tattoo.

"My mother always used to paint mountain scenes and since moving here to Washington, I've come to love the scenery. I was thinking of a forest scene with mountains that peak over the tops of the trees." Kendra nodded as she continued to study the tattoo.

"And if possible could you incorporate wolves into the forest?"

"Sure." Kendra nodded again before she rolled back away from me and stood up.

"Just give me a couple minutes to sketch something up." I gave her a smile as I nodded.

Within twenty minutes Kendra had sketched out a beautiful forest scene with a couple mountain peaks that could be seen off in the distance. Within the forest you could see a couple wolves. Some full bodied while some where only heads peeking out from behind trees. It was perfect and Kendra quickly set to work inking the design into my skin. I would cringe every time Kendra would go over my spine, but over than that the tattoo was pretty much painless, more than I could say about the one Kendra was currently covering up.

After two hours Kendra was completely done and I was allowed to stand up and look in the mirror at my new tattoo. I gasped as I finally saw it, tears rushing to my eyes. The work looked exactly like my mother had painted it herself and the most obvious wolf in the work had been inked a brown much like the color of Jake's fur when he was phased. I spun around and pulled Kendra into a tight hug.

"Thank you, so much." Kendra smiled as she pulled back and rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it. Sit back down and all bandage you up quickly before you go." I smiled, wiping my tears away as I nodded and retook my spot in the chair. Kendra quickly taped a bandage over the tattoo and gave me a cream to rub over it to prevent infection. She finished explaining how to care for the tattoo before leaving me in the waiting room to wait for Jack as she moved on to her next appointment. It was a while later before Jack came out with a heavily tattooed guy with face tattoos. He shook the guys hand and paid the woman at the desk before we walked out.

Before Jack could walk step off the sidewalk to go to the other side of the car, I carefully pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Jack. This is the best gift you could have ever gotten me." He returned my hug before kissing my head.

"You're welcome. I knew this was something that would mean more to you than any present I could have found at a store." I nodded as I smiled.

"You're the best brother slash cousin ever." Jack chuckled as he moved around the car to the driver's side.

"Good."

The drive back was quiet and I was surprised when Jack drove past the house and continued toward La Push. Jack just smiled when I looked over at him questioningly.

"Jake had Annie text me to bring you over when we got back while I was waiting for Greg to draw up my tat." Jack explained as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Oh, okay." I shrugged, sounded like something Jake would do.

Paul's truck was in the driveway when we pulled up to Jake's, but that's nothing unusual. Paul was over most days to spend as much time with Rachel as possible while she wasn't working or busy with school. Strangely Jack shut off the car and followed me up to the door.

"I've got a question for Billy." I nodded slowly before knocking as I twisted the door knob to let us in. Billy had told me to quit bothering to knock, the door was always unlocked and I was welcome anytime.

"Hey Billy, Jake!" I called as I opened the door.

"Surprise!" I jumped back into Jack as the whole pack, Amber, Billy and Annie yelled out from various places around the kitchen before blowing into little noise makers

"Oh my God!" I yelled back as I placed my hand over my heart that felt like it was about to beat out of my chest.

"Happy Birthday!" Amber shouted happily as she bounced forward to give me a tight hug.

"Thank you, I thought you couldn't come home this week?" Amber smiled proudly.

"Nope, I've been planning this with Jake for three weeks, I wouldn't miss this for the world." I laughed as Amber pulled away and Jake stepped forward.

"You got me. I didn't suspect a thing." I told him. Jake smiled as he leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Happy Birthday, babe."

Everything was great as everyone helped me celebrate and before everyone was chatting and eating cake. I was so enthralled in my conversation with Amber that I didn't notice Jake come up behind me till I felt his arms wrapping around my waist. Amber smiled at Jake before moving away to talk with Kim.

"Hey." I said as I laid my head against Jake's shoulder.

"Hey." Jake replied he kissed my cheek.

"Come outside with me." I nodded and followed him out into the backyard and down the path toward the beach. The sun was just starting to set, changing the sky into a bright orange over the water.

"Sorry to steal you away from the party, but I didn't want to give you your birthday present with everyone else hovering around. I wanted it to be a bit more private."

"That's fine." I gave a small kiss before he pulled away.

"It's been almost two years since we've met and we've gone through so much in that time that I couldn't talk myself into waiting any longer." I looked toward Jake confused till he dropped down on one knee in front on me. I gasped as I covered my mouth his my hands, tears instantly coming to my eyes for the second time today.

"I know that our relationship has moved quickly, but when you know that the girl in front of you is the one, it's hard to hold back and take it slow. It's been over a year since I gave you that promise ring and promised to marry you one day. I don't want to go another year without putting a real ring on your finger. Aideen, will you marry me?" I could barely breath as I looked down at Jake on one knee as he held out an open ring box to me. Unable to speak, I merely nodded my head as the tears began to fall down my face harder. Jake's face lit up with a 1,000 watt smile as he stood to crash his lips to mine.

When we broke apart, Jake moved his promise ring to my right hand before taking the ring out of the box and putting it in it's spot on my left hand. I smiled as I looked down at it. It was a simple silver band with a square cut diamond in the middle with two circular emeralds on either side.

"I love you." I told Jake through the tears.

"I love you, too." Jake said before bring his lips to mine once again.

After all the running and the loss I have endured, I have finally found where I belong in the world. My life is no longer defined by a blood covered carpet, a tattoo on my back or a burning building. I'm no longer the rain that extinguished the fires of those around me. Jake and the pack create a fire that no amount of rain could put out and have finally stopped the endless downpour. They have set a fire in the rain and now we may watch it burn, for as long as I am by Jake's side the fire will burn bright and I will forever have a place to call home at last.

 **A/N: That's the end for Fire In The Rain. I hope that everyone that has read this story enjoyed it and thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed from the beginning, you guys mean the most! :) I am now working on 'Running Back to Safety', if you would like click over to read that. Again thank you all for your support and for reading.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


End file.
